The Guardian-Part II
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU SQL to The Guardian. Jamie and Danny prepare to fully become Reagan's but it won't be as easy as Frank wants for the boys. A new threat, a past enemy, a budding romance, family tension and looming danger. Will the boys ultimate dream be realized? Will their destiny be Blue? CHAP 11 UP NOW
1. Another Day in Paradise?

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Another day in Paradise?**

**Summary:** **AU SQL** to The Guardian. Jamie and Danny prepare to fully become Reagan's but it won't be as easy as Frank wants for the boys. A new threat, a past enemy, a budding romance, family tension and looming danger. Will the boys ultimate dream be realized? Will their destiny be Blue?

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing from Blue Bloods and…well you know the rest

**A/N:** we're back! So at the start of this story there is a brief recap of what our boys went through from being orphans on the street to coming into the Reagan's life and about to broach the subject of adoption and taking on the Reagan name. Much like the Book 1 – this one will have lots brotherly broments, whump, Hurt/comfort, family bonding, fatherly and grandfatherly caring, sibling bonding and Danny/Linda growing toward getting married. But you know its me so I'll toss in lots of angst, tension and danger! I know lots started last time and didn't finish the story (some by their own admission) but I hope that you'll all do me the kind courtesy of staying to the end and much like last time, the more reviews the longer the story! So…here we go enjoy and thanks!

* * *

><p>It was dark outside when the younger man is awakened by a sound, his sleepy mind slowly pulling him from his current state as his eyes quickly adjust to the familiar surroundings in a place he now calls home. He hears a small grunt and can't help but feel his lips twist upward in his dimly lit surroundings as his arms fold under his head and his mind automatically drifts back in time to the moment Frank Reagan had come into his and Jamie's life.<p>

Jamie had met Henry Reagan; his younger brother coming home to their shabby apartment that afternoon after school and telling him his fear of Henry Reagan finding out the fact they were living without a legal guardian and take him away and putting him in foster care – ripping their tightly knit world roughly apart.

But their troubles didn't just stem from the eldest Reagan, almost right after that he had his own run in with the current police Chief – Frank Reagan. Much like Jamie with Henry, he and Frank had a connection right from the start and no matter what they did, all their destinies were intertwined. Enter Sonny Malvesky and those future strands with the Reagan's became even more tightly woven. Helping to uncover the person behind Joe Reagan's murder and bringing down Sonny Malvesky and his NYPD internal crime syndicate, had cemented both boys in the lives and hearts of the Reagan's. Then came Jamie's sexual attack by his boss's friend, his run in with a high school bully and of course the terrifying showdown with their birth father. Then were the tense therapy sessions with family psychiatrist – Margaret Henderson. Both were uncomfortable but Jamie's was the most unsettling, a few things he fears the two of them might never get past. But through it all, Frank Reagan had proven to be their protector, guardian, confidant and father-figure. He had literally put his life on the line to save theirs and fulfilled his promise to them by slaying their paternal dragon.

Interwoven in all that was Danny meeting Linda Brown, the woman he can't wait to call fiancé. They had survived a few relationship ups and downs but in the end she's the only one he wants standing at his side when he takes her to see the precious gravesite that Frank had made for them in honor of their beloved murdered mother. Jamie had taken to a homeless man living in the alley outside his place of employment and was now working with their new friend and the newly appointed NYPD cybercrimes lead detective to track down George's family and see if he could reunite them. Erin Reagan had also inserted herself into their lives as their would-be sister and added a whole new dimension to something they thought they'd never have. Working part time jobs, hanging with friends, enjoying their first real family vacation and of course never forgetting their strong brotherly bond – a connection that no matter what would never be destroyed or tampered with.

But the other bond – the bond with the Reagan's is something both he and Jamie cherish more than they could ever express. However, little did they know but that bond was about to get even stronger by a surprising announcement that Frank would be making very soon.

His mind settles on Linda's first family dinner with them on the weekend and with that happy thought now dancing around in his head, Danny's frame rolls onto its side and he easily falls back asleep until morning.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Henry walks toward the kitchen and pauses in the entranceway as he watches Jamie looking at something in his grasp and his mind drifts back to the time when he came upon Jamie in the same pose. Jamie looks up and holds up the object for Henry to see – a can of pears.

"Pears," Jamie whispers as Henry nears him with a tender smile. "I remember that day."

"I do too," Henry replies as his arm wraps around Jamie's shoulders and he gives him a warm hug. Henry's mind also drifts back in time to the moment he had caught Jamie in the kitchen, quickly hiding something behind his back and jumping to the rash and very wrong conclusion that the young man had just stolen from them. But when Jamie brought out the item, Henry's heart sunk to his very feet; Jamie's confession that followed making him instantly tear up. After that it was something they did on special occasions or just because – but each occasion always had one very important thing in common – it was just the two of them.

"You know…it's just the two of us up right now," Henry suggest with a smile as he looks down at the can in Jamie's grasp.

"Yeah…we are."

"I'll get the bowls," Henry tells Jamie as the teen goes in search of the can opener and then sits down at the table opposite Henry.

"I still remember her bringing out that can of pears," Jamie relates in a quiet tone, pausing in his eating as his mind recalls the tender memory. "Think she'd still be eating them out of a can? Or maybe making us fresh pears?"

"Maybe poached with candied nuts and ice cream."

"Wow you can make that?"

"Well not me, but I'm sure she could," Henry retorts with a small chuckle as Jamie looks at him and smiles. "But I do know she'd be very proud of you now."

"Think she'd be okay with me wanting to look into George's family?"

"I think she'd want you to follow your heart. But I think she'd want to you also to use your head and be careful. And since you said you've never done anything like this before I think she'd take comfort in knowing that you're not doing it alone and that you have me and Scott helping you."

Jamie's mind takes comfort in that confession but had told himself, or was still trying to tell himself, that even if he found George's family they might not want to be reunited with the patriarch that, by his own admission, walked out on them. _'Real life isn't like the movies and there isn't always a happy ending as you very well know,' _Frank and Henry had reminded him the other week.

"Frank was home late," Danny remarks as he walks into the kitchen about half hour later, the pears gone and the dishes put away – no pre-breakfast evidence remaining.

"New case," Henry replies with a heavy frown as Danny plunks himself down beside Jamie, watching his brother trying to tackle the daily crossword puzzle.

"He seemed tense yesterday," Danny notes as he tells Jamie another word to put into the empty boxes. "It is an internal matter?"

"Part of it is. He's still finding internal fallout from the Sonny Malvesky case."

"Sonny," Danny looks up with disdain.

"Is he still in jail?" Jamie asks as Henry nods in agreement.

"I hope he rots in there!" Danny states sourly as Jamie looks at him with arched brows. "Still a sore point," Danny adds as he gets up to start the coffee for their shared family breakfast. "Who'd they finger this time?"

"It was someone his father had tried to get implanted but was ratted out by one loyal to us."

"I hope that pissed him off," Danny mutters under his breath.

"Oh it ruffled more than a few feathers," Henry replies as he leans back in his chair, Danny turning around to face him with a wondering glance. "There are still a few on the inside that think the ideals of the Templar should still be in operation today. I can't deny that I don't at times agree we need a special task force on the inside to police certain well police activities but it would have to be run by a neutral, independent body and that doesn't exist anymore. Too many politics and too much money to blackmail with and benefit off of."

"So who does police the real police? You know keep the in line? Who do they answer to?" Jamie wonders innocently.

"Me," Frank replies resolutely as he enters the kitchen with a firm smile. "Morning."

"Morning," both boys offer at the same time; their words accompanied by friendly smiles.

"But with the help of a few trustworthy outsiders, the process is getting better."

"Who are the outsiders?" Danny inquires as Frank nears him.

"They remain anonymous for a good reason," Frank answers in truth. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

The boys take the hint and the subject is changed to what the boys might be expecting to do at work that day; Danny telling them about his co-workers latest dating mishap and Jamie telling them about going to talk to George. Erin finally joins them, telling them the plans for her day about going with a friend to the library of congress for a law club outing.

Frank had prepared to tell the boys the night before about the adoption idea but the call about a possible resurgence in the Templar was serious enough for him to put everything else on hold and take care of that looming danger before it could blossom into a full-fledged threat. What he didn't fully disclose to Danny is that he had met some of the members of that internal task force, one being their new friend and his new lead cybercrimes detective – Scott Daniels as well as Senator Carter Poole who had helped him with Sonny's initial takedown. He'd have one more meeting with the newly formed task force before the matter he hopes is put to rest for now.

_I hope I can tell them tonight, _Frank's mind ponders as he watches Jamie and Danny hover around his father, Henry, as he fills in another word on the daily crossword.

Danny watches Frank leave and then Henry get up and excuse himself from the kitchen to get ready to head out as well. He tries to keep his mind busy with breakfast and the day ahead but all his mind can ponder is one word – Sonny! Part of him wants to just march down to the jail and thumb his nose at his incarcerated nemesis, taunting that they'll both be old men before he'd again see the light of freedom. But the other part wisely warns – _Sonny still has powerful and deadly friends…don't give him something more to target._

"Danny?" Jamie asks with a small jump as a sudden noise by Danny makes him and Erin look up in haste.

"Mind is elsewhere," he replies in haste as he quickly scrambles to clean up the spilt coffee, thankful the dropped mug didn't clatter to the floor and break. _Damn you Sonny! _His mind curses as he pictures Sonny Malvesky's evil smug looking at him with an intent glare.

Jamie watches Danny leave and then looks at Erin in wonder. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"I think he's nervous about Linda coming over for dinner on Sunday," Erin suggests along with a shrug.

Jamie looks over at Danny's mug and then excuses himself and goes in search of his brother. "Danny?" He asks softly as he knocks on his door and then pokes his head into his brother's room. He spies Danny facing the window looking down at something before he turns and gives him a half side nod. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Danny huffs as he shoves his phone back into his pocket and then turns around to face his brother's curious glance. "Sorry about that back there…was um… thinking about…"

"Linda?"

"Sonny."

Jamie's brows gently arch at the mention of a man that had played such an important role in their lives by being the main catalyst for them and the Reagan's joining futures. "Sonny? But he's in jail right Danny?" Jamie asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes. And I hope his ass rots in his damn cell for the rest of his life!" Danny hisses before he takes a deep breath. "I still remember what he did to you…and Linda…how he tried to kill Frank…he murdered Joe…just seems he got off lighter than I wanted. But…it wasn't up to me," he resigns as he slumps down on his bed with a heavy sigh. "Frank seems a bit more stressed than usual and it's probably just work but um…but maybe I'm reading more into it than it really is. I think it's Sonny. I mean someone tries to take your life you don't forget that too easily do you?"

"I still remember that night dad…tried to hang us," Jamie mentions weakly as Danny's eyes produce a mournful gaze. "But I'm sure Frank sees lot more bad stuff than that."

"I still remember that night also," Danny confesses as he nears Jamie with a sympathetic gaze. "Let's go before we both drown in melancholy and the day is ruined before it even starts."

The two of them head back into the kitchen to finish breakfast with Erin before the three of them part ways; Erin to her field trip, Danny to the warehouse and Jamie to the bowling alley; neither of the boys knowing that that night their lives were once again going to change.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Jamie enters his place of employment, he instantly starts into his routine, heading for the popcorn machine and emptying out the remaining popcorn from the night before into a plastic Ziploc bag and heading for the back exit door. He enters the alleyway and starts to look for George. As per his usual, when he doesn't see the old man at first, panic sets in that George has died all alone.

But when he finally spies him, he utters a sigh of relief and then calls out, not wanting to startle his aged friend.

"Hey George."

"Hey Jamie, my boy, how are you today?"

"I'm good," Jamie replies as he squats down by George's side. He hands the bag of popcorn to his friend but frowns when he notices George offer him a hearty grimace. "George? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm old," George replies with a small frown as he looks up at Jamie and tries to smile. "Got a cure for that?"

"No," Jamie answers meekly as he slides down to his butt and looks at George in wonder.

"Do I look so old to young eyes?"

"What? No…no I just…" Jamie stammers as George smiles and then pats his arm. "I just worry. I wish you were with your family or something."

"You have a good family Jamie, not all of us do."

"Never used to be good. Well my mom was good but my dad wasn't. I just wish you weren't alone."

"I'm not alone. I have you," George offers warmly as Jamie's face softens.

"I wish I could take you home with me," Jamie huffs as he looks at George in frustration.

"This is my home now Jamie. It's where I'll…"

"Don't say that!" Jamie interjects angrily before he shrinks back and apologizes. "No one should die alone on the street."

"You're very kind Jamie and you have a big heart. But this is reality," George replies pointedly. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you George. You're my friend," Jamie tells him in truth; George's face lighting up a bit more brightly than a few minutes ago.

"Now…what flavor is today's?"

"Mac and cheese," Jamie tosses back with a smirk.

"Oh my favorite," George opens the bag with glee and then offers Jamie some. Jamie takes a few kernels, not wanting to deprive George of too much and chews.

"Too much cheese," Jamie snickers. Not wanting to push too much more about his family, Jamie decides to back off from the family talk and just talk to George about a few observations in the alleyway before he excuses himself and heads back inside to start his shift.

But a few hours later, during his break, things don't go quite as smoothly as Jamie reenters the back alleyway to give George another treat and sees two young punks taunting his friend.

"HEY!" Jamie shouts as he stomps toward them; both younger men looking up in disdain.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I've called the cops!"

"For this homeless loser?" One of them spits.

_You don't always need to engage and two on one can quickly turn into two on none._

But as Jamie looks down on George's roughed up frame, his anger surges and he turns and reacts without thinking. His balled fist strikes the nearest one in the face, making him cry out as his nose spits forth blood a few seconds later. However, the other one isn't about to just let Jamie's interference go unpunished and before Jamie has a chance to react, sends forth his fist and strikes Jamie in the mouth, spitting a part of his lower lip open and making him stumble backward. Jamie's mind races to remember a few more moves that Danny had taught him and he strikes at the other opponent with angry force once more. This blow catches the other one in the stomach.

But it's blow for blow and Jamie's jaw sustains the second hit – two against one, not really a fair fight. But before it can really become even more uneven, sirens are heard approaching and the two punks thinks Jamie's 'bluff' has been called.

"Get lost!" Jamie shouts as he tries to get his pounding head to quiet for a few seconds longer as his hand comes up to touch his pulsing lip.

"This isn't over!" One of them shouts as glares at Jamie for a few seconds and then turns and rushes after his friend.

Jamie watches them both disappear from view and then rushes back to George's side and drops to his knees. "George…"

"Jamie…I'm ok…ay," George offers weakly as Jamie pulls his phone.

"I need to call for help."

"No…no mon…ey…" George's voice dies out as he goes limp in Jamie's grasp.

"George?" Jamie asks in haste as his fingers quickly check for a pulse. "George!"

XXXXXXXX

Danny walks into the warehouse and heads for the staff room to put his duffle bag in and talk to Ralph for a few minutes before they start their shift. He opens the door and looks at a picture of him and Linda and smiles. But as he thinks about her coming over for family dinner on the weekend his anxiety grows. It was such a big step and while he was sure he wanted to marry her and was sure she felt the same way…_she does right? _Yes she does! His insecurity starts to ebb and flow. What if she didn't want to be a cops wife long term? What if her job as a nurse made her work longer hours than he might have wanted? Did she want a family? Did he? What if…and on it went. That is until fate decided to step in and throw an even bigger anxiety wrench into his thoughts.

"Ahhh!" Danny huffs as he closes his locker and then turns to see Ralph enters with a strained expression. "Hey man…what's up? You look stressed."

"I am," he sighs as he walks up to Danny and opens his own locker two doors down. "My brother…did I ever tell you about him?"

"The one who's a cop in Jersey right?" Danny asks as Ralph nods in agreement. "Once in passing. What's going on?"

"His wife just left him. They have two boys. I mean…they've been married ten years and now she can't take it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think they've been drifting apart for a while now but you know guys…ah he doesn't talk much about it. She said she'd still want to see the boys…just not with him on a regular daily basis. How messed up is that."

"I feel sorry for the kids," Danny offers in sympathy as he looks at his friend and fellow warehouse worker. "So…she didn't say anything before?"

"Maybe…who knows what they talk about you know? I've seen them argue when we've been over there but um…but didn't think it was bad enough to force a separation. Cop's life I guess. Crazy hours…not knowing if you're gonna come home…kids never see their dad. Maybe there was someone else there for her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just guessing and if you could keep it to yourself…"

"Yeah of course," Danny replies with a tight lipped smile.

"I know this job is kinda dead end and I'm working on getting my degree in warehouse management on my nights off but at least my wife knows I'll be home and at what time."

"You're degree huh?" Danny tosses back with a smile. "That's great."

"Yeah. I think so. I know you wanna be a cop and all and I didn't mean to dump all this on you but um…thanks for listening."

"Sure," Danny answers weakly as he pulls away from Ralph and heads into the main part of the warehouse. The cool air inside the large structure actually feels good on his now somewhat flushed face, but his mind starts to really race. _He's a cop….two boys…married for ten years…drifted apart…he was always away…separated…divorced? Why'd they even bother?_

"Damn," Danny whispers under his breath as he starts his shift. _What if Linda and I drift apart? Cops do work crazy hours…what if I can't keep her happy? What if we can't make it work? What if she really wants someone more stable? What if we have a family and it's my fault it breaks apart? I'll be to blame…like my father…_

And while the day had started off with tension that he hoped would ease, it instead builds so much so that he actually considers cancelling Linda's invitation on the weekend – wanting to just wait…_wait?...for what?_

XXXXXXXX

"How'd it go with Sanchez?"

"He gave up Sonny's father but it's nothing we didn't know," Frank replies to his father as Henry stands before Frank's desk that same day. "It might get him a reduced sentence but either way he's gone."

"I heard Sonny had a few choice words for you when you went to the prison yesterday," Henry states as Frank looks up at him in wonder.

"I didn't expect a warm welcome," Frank retorts with a heavy sigh as he leans back in his chair and lets his mind wander back in time. He remembers walking into the visiting area and looking at Sonny who was talking with another man. Their eyes locked and instantly narrowed at the same time – the feeling of disdain being mutual and palpable.

_'Well well…NYPD royalty among us. Here to put a few more good men away to keep your lies and corruption hidden?'_

Frank of course said nothing in return, merely looked away and sat down at a table to wait for another inmate, one that had insider information on the man he had just arrested a few hours later.

_'How's that no good bum Danny boy? Still trying to make you feel sorry for him? Better watch him. He'll stab you in the back any chance he gets! Him and his no good brother! Two no good troublemakers, those two.'_

Hearing Sonny's sour words only made Frank's fatherly protection toward Danny and Jamie surge even more but once again he didn't engage him. To what point? They were just words and Frank knows that if he were to engage, it might cause Sonny's hatred to fester even more and despite being stuck in jail, Sonny Malvesky had a long reach. It was something he worried about every day; not telling the boys of course.

"He's bitter and jaded and…" Frank starts as Henry's phone rings.

"Jamie," Henry replies as he answers and looks at Frank in concern. "Jamie? What's going….whoa slow down….you're at the hospital? Who's been injured…Jamie…"

"What happened?"

"George was attacked by two men in the alley and Jamie's with him in the ER. I'll go and take care of this."

"Okay. I'll tell Danny just so that he doesn't worry," Frank mentions as his father turns to leave.

"Francis…"

"I want to tell them both tonight," Frank tells his father in truth. "I know the last few days have been tense and I have promised but have worked a few late nights trying to get this Sanchez thing taken care of. Tonight. I just hope they'll be as happy as we are."

"Oh…I'm sure they will be. I'll see you later."

Frank watches his father leave as he leans back in his chair; his mind racing with so many things that have happened in the past few days that he can't help but be nervous.

It was going to be a tension-filled day all around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so….I wanted this chapter to do a few things…briefly recap most of the events in The Guardian Book I and of course hint at a few new issues that we'll cover in book II (but more new ones to come also if you all want that). And I didn't want to rush the new plotlines so the big adoption talk is coming up next. Thoughts on this new start? Sonny's back? (evil grin). The boys still have nightmares. Will Jamie see those punks again? And what about George's family? Will Jamie find them? And what about Danny? Will he back off now? And of course how will the adoption talk go? Please do review before you go to let me know and thanks so much!


	2. Becoming Blue?

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Becoming Blue?**

* * *

><p>As Jamie waits in the ER waiting room for Henry, his mind starts to recall the time that he was stabbed by Sonny and Frank and Henry came into their apartment and Frank picked him up and carried him into the truck and then into the ER. Henry never left his side and they even went so far as to pay the bill from all that. It was the turning point for all of them and was something he'd never forget.<p>

Now he stands somewhat helplessly in the ER, waiting for Henry and trying to come up with a plausible explanation for why he called an ambulance to take a homeless man without medical insurance or any known family member to come forward and pay for the costs.

"Jamie?"

"Grandpa!" Jamie replies without even thinking as he turns and rushes up to Henry. "You have t…"

"What happened?" Henry asks in haste as he looks at the bruise on Jamie's cheek and jaw and the cut on his lower lip. "Jamie…who did this?" Henry asks. His mind always revels in the loving term that Jamie uses to address him, but his loving concern for the young teen would always outweigh his ego. "Jamie…"

"Two guys. They were beating up George and I…I couldn't let them. I didn't know what else to do. I just called 911 and the ambulance came and then…I'll pay for the bill. I promise okay? I just n…"

"Whoa slow down a bit," Henry puts his hand on Jamie's arm and stops his speech. "First off are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Were you hit anywhere else?"

"No. I'm okay. I'm worried about George. He wasn't breathing. He has to be okay."

"Okay who's in charge?"

"Uh…him," Jamie points to the ER physician in charge; Henry walking up to him with Jamie in tow.

"Henry. What brings you here?" The older man asks as he looks at Jamie's roughed up appearance. "Something happen to your grandson?"

Jamie's eyes slightly widen as he looks at the strange doctor and then up at Henry with a soft wondering glance.

"I'm okay Earl. He called in an attack on a George Williams."

"George. Yes. He suffered quite the beating tonight."

"He'll be okay right?" Jamie asks with a pleading tone as he looks up at Henry in desperation.

"What's his diagnosis?" Henry asks seriously.

"Suffered a mild heart attack. Concussion. Two broken ribs and a few deep cuts and bruises."

"Can we see him?"

"3C. Come and see me before you go."

Jamie follows after Henry as they enter the quiet examination room; his mind flooding back with tension filled memories of when he was stabbed and then again after the assault from his boss's friend Kevin.

"Jamie? You can come…oh…you okay?" Henry asks in concern as he notices Jamie hanging back by the entrance. "Was it this room?" He asks as Jamie nods and tries to keep his eyes from brimming. "Oh sweet boy ," Henry sighs as he gives Jamie a half hug. "Want to wait outside?"

Jamie peers past Henry and looks at George's still frame and then up at Henry and shakes his head. "I'll be okay. I just want to see how he is."

"Okay."

Henry's arm drapes protectively around Jamie's slender shoulders as they slowly walks toward George's beside.

"I'll pay for his bill."

Henry offers Jamie a tender smile before he explains. "George is a veteran so what'll happen is they'll cover his first visit and then transfer him to the Manhattan campus that specializes in veteran medical care."

"And then?"

"Then…well he can't stay there so…"

"What? He can't go back and sleep on the street after this!" Jamie shoots back in protest. But just as Jamie says that, George's eyes open and two worlds instantly collide.

XXXXXXXX

"See you tomorrow!" Ralph calls out as he takes his leave, Danny lingering in the staff room, reading Jamie's text about George and then thinking about what Ralph had said about his brother and his wife leaving him. _'He's a cop…they drifted apart…work was his life…two boys…shouldn't have gotten married…wish they could go back…make the right choice – not each other.'_

Danny pushes his away outside into the late afternoon air and literally exhales heavily as he heads toward his waiting car. _If I cancel dinner on her now she'll wonder…I have no good excuse…well I kinda do…she deserves better and…Frank was married with children and his wife didn't leave; neither did Henry's! _His mind argues back.

He gets into the car and slowly heads for home, wondering how Jamie's faring and how he can just let go of what Ralph told him.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Erin calls back as Danny enters the living room and sees her sitting at the desk working on her laptop. "You alone?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, where is Jamie?"

"Jamie's helping his homeless friend in the hospital and I think Henry's with him."

"Is he okay?"

"Said he was attacked. I'm sure Henry will figure it out. How was your fieldtrip?"

"Actually it was pretty good. I got to overheard two of the state's top lawyers arguing," Erin retorts with a small smirk. "It was very enlightening. And then…we saw a guy get hit by a bus. How was work?"

"Enlightening," Danny retorts with a smirk before his face turns serious. "Wait…bus?" He asks as Erin nods. "Ok-ay. What happened?"

She tells him all about the more eventful part of her day but does so and holds his attention captive for about half hour. After that he excuses himself and then heads into his bedroom to put his work stuff away. He pulls his phone and looks at Linda's text – one he had gotten a few hours ago but at the time was in such an emotional quandary as to tell her or just let himself sit and stew on it. And that's what he did.

_'Hey sorry. Work was nuts. But okay. How was your day?-Danny'_

He puts his phone aside and then takes some pre-reading for the academy that he had gotten from Officer Renzulli and heads back into the shared family room where Erin already is; his mind made up to talk to Frank later on that night about him and his wife and if he'd ever go back and change anything.

XXXXXXX

"I need to…leave."

"Just wait a second," Henry gently pushes George back down to the bed. "You can just rest here."

"Don't belong here and don't want to go to no damn special hospital. I'll just pay my bi…"

"The first visit is taken care of bu…" Henry starts as George looks at him with determination. "This is the best place for you right now."

"I can take care of myself."

"Let me call your family," Jamie pleads as he looks at George in desperation.

"You have an amazing grandson there commissioner."

"Oh I know it," Henry replies with a proud smile that lingers for a few seconds before his expression turns serious again. "You need to just relax George."

"Can I call your family?"

"Jamie," Henry gently remarks as Jamie settles back down.

"No. I don't need family. Jamie, you have such a big heart but I'm … okay," George huffs with a strained breath as he slumps back down onto the bed.

"At least stay the night here," Henry suggests as he looks at George in sympathy. "It would make me feel better and I know Jamie will get some sleep if you did. Please? One grandfather to another?"

George looks at Henry's kind expression and then at Jamie's worried one, pausing before he finally nods. "Okay. But tonight only. And if they don't like it they can bill me," George states in sarcasm as Henry looks at Jamie with a small smile.

"I just want you to be okay," Jamie states as his hand gently takes George's and gives it a friendly squeeze.

"You're too kind to an old man like me. I'm staying for you. But the street is the only place I know."

"Those punks might come back," Henry states with a heavy frown. "At least go to…"

"No. I'm not going to a shelter."

"Please?" Jamie pleads once more as George looks up with a weak glance.

"Thank you for your help Jamie."

"We'll be by early tomorrow morning. I want you just to relax now," Henry instructs as his hand rests on George's shoulder. "You had a heart attack so they'll keep you here overnight to monitor. Take advantage of the help while it's offered."

Henry and Jamie finally take their leave; Jamie promising again to come early the next day to try to convince George to go to a shelter for at least a few days until he was sure the punks were tired of the game behind the bowling alley and moved on.

"Think he'll still be there in the morning?" Jamie asks as they head back outside to Henry's waiting SUV. Henry ops to get into the back with Jamie and allow his driver to ride solo in the front. "I just want to help."

"I know you do, but he's been alone for so long that he might think he's troubling us. We'll come by early tomorrow but don't be disappointed if he's gone or stubbornly refuses to go anywhere else but back to the alley. That's his home."

Jamie's head rests on Henry's shoulder as Henry's arm squeezes his shoulders and pulls him closer.

"Precious boy," he whispers as he kisses the top of Jamie's head. "You're very brave but…but I don't want you ever to put yourself in harms away for a stranger."

"But…"

"Two against one can easily turn ugly. If one pulled a knife or gun it'd be game over. Now I hate injustice as much as you and those preying on the homeless or helpless or anyone makes my blood boil and I would have charged in against them also. I'm not upset at what action you took. But you matter to me first. I love you Jamie and your life is precious to me…to your family. Never forget that."

Jamie looks up at Henry with an adoring smile and nods. The SUV finally reaches home and once inside, as suspected, Jamie is confronted by Danny and then Erin, both plying him with questions about what happened, asking if he's okay and then tending to his wounds. Henry calls Frank and fills him in as the three young people work at making dinner for them all in the kitchen.

"I really am okay," Jamie insists as Danny had taken him aside, letting Erin and Henry talk more about her day. Danny looks at Jamie's surface wounds as Jamie looks at him with a soft frown. "He's helpless Danny. I guess I should have picked up a pipe or something but I just charged. I…I guess I pulled a Danny," he ends with a smirk as Danny gently tilts his jaw upward. "I'm okay. I couldn't just stand by and watch…do nothing."

"What if one of the pulled a knife or gun?"

"Danny…"

"I'm just saying okay?"

"Henry said that too," Jamie huffs as he slumps down onto his bed and looks up in misery. "I didn't want him to die before I find his family. I don't want him to die at all. I know he's old but…why won't he go to a shelter?"

"What'd he say?"

"The street is his home but I think those guys will come back. Should I keep a baseball bat with me?"

"Yeah genius and then they'll come back with a gun. What then?"

"Fine," Jamie huffs as Frank's face appears in the doorway.

"I heard there was some excitement today," Frank mentions as he enters Jamie's bedroom, patting Danny on the back before he eases himself down beside Jamie on his bed. "You okay?"

"My head hurts a bit but I'm okay. I'm more worried about George?"

"How is he?"

"He's not good. He had a heart attack and he was roughed up pretty bad but I just want to help him. Danny and I have lived on the streets a bit, it's not a place for anyone," Jamie insists.

"I can understand your concern but you can't force someone to take something they don't want. Even if it's for their own good."

"What if those guys come back?" Jamie asks Frank with a heavy frown. "I can't just stand by and do nothing but Danny's right, violence just gets more violence and I don't want that either."

"Well…if you look at some pictures do you think you'll be able to pick them out for our officers to work on?"

"Yeah…I can try," Jamie readily agrees.

"Okay. And how was your day?" Frank looks up at Danny in question.

"Less exciting," Danny answers with a tight lipped smile.

Normally he'd just brush off the reply like it was no big deal, but as Frank studies Danny's tense frame and set jaw he knows something else is worrying him.

"Okay, let's get ready for supper. Go and help pop," Frank pats Jamie on the back, gently urging Jamie to give him and Danny a few minutes in private. "Danny?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I told him not to take the bat to work but I do worry those guys will come back. I mean I hope not but I worry they will and Jamie will be surprised and outnumbered over some homeless guy."

"I worry about that also but Jamie's got good street smarts."

"You're saying that to make who feel better?" Danny gently retorts as Frank's lips ease into a small smile.

"You're getting to know me too well," Frank replies as he gestures for Danny to sit. "But I sense something else is bothering you. Was it the talk of Sonny today?"

"No…well yes…that was part of it," Danny admits with a heavy sigh. "I know he won't be in there for life but um…"

"He'll be in there for many many years," Frank tries to reassure Danny and also himself.

"Good, that's good," Danny replies with a tight lipped smile as Frank frowns. "Can I uh…ah never mind."

"You can ask me anything and if I am able I will do my best to give you an honest answer. What's going on?"

"It's um…it's about you and Mary," Danny pauses as he mentions Frank's deceased wife, making Frank's dark brows gently arch higher.

"What about her?"

"Well it's about…did she ever have regrets marrying you?"

"Did Linda break up with you today?" Frank asks in concern.

"No no," Danny answers in haste. "I was just wondering. Were there ever you know…problems? Sorry…I guess that sounds like I'm prying."

"Anyone who is honest about their relationship and marriage will tell you it takes a lot of hard work, forgiveness and open communication. And that's when both people are on the same page."

"So your wife…she wanted to marry a cop right?"

"I'm sure there were times when she wished I had taken a safer profession. It's just not in the blood," Frank adds. "For me there really was no other option. Are you having second thoughts about joining the academy?"

"I was just wondering what it's like to be married to a cop or cops that have families and such."

"Did Linda say something?"

"Think she would if she didn't want to mar…okay maybe not marry but date a guy who wants to be a cop?" Danny inquires.

"From what I know about her I don't think she's the kind of woman that would suffer in silence. If she didn't want to marry a cop she'd be gone."

"Okay thanks."

"Danny…"

"Cops have crazy hours and um…some partners could resent that right?"

"Yes and some cops give their partners reason to resent that. But I don't think that's unique to the police profession."

"Yeah Firefighters too," Danny retorts with a snicker as Frank's face softens. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Think it was something natural to wonder about. I loved Mary very much and I think she felt the same in return and we had a lot of good times and I have lots of great memories," Frank relates with a tender smile. "But it was also hard work and a lot of patience, mostly on her part."

"Was there ever times she wanted to…you know leave?"

"There were times when we had some tough talk and some adjustments had to be made but I don't think leaving was ever on the table as an option. No matter how dark the times, if two people still have complete trust in each other and back that with love they'll work together to keep their marriage on the right track. You and Linda already talking divorce?" Frank gently teases, before his expression turns serious. "What is really bothering you Danny?"

"Just um…a guy at work. His brother's wife just left. He said they never shoulda married because they weren't suited. I don't know them and only hearing his side but it got me thinking. So I just thought I'd ask."

"Well you're right, you only know one side. I know you're nervous but you also know that Linda isn't going away anytime soon. You're both starting school in a few months and will be busy with that," Frank reminds him. "Just remember, whatever you do, work at it together. The ups…and especially the downs. Then you'll survive for a long time. But…you don't have to rush into anything."

"I know. Thank you," Danny tells Frank with a warm smile as they both stand up and Frank gives Danny a hug.

"Anytime," Frank says warmly as the two of them leave the bedroom and rejoin their family in the kitchen for a more informal dinner. During the meal Frank studies Danny's expression and can still feel the tension he's giving off. But he tells himself that maybe it was just a tough day at work for him and tomorrow would be better – hopefully for all of them.

Erin tells them about her day at the library and the bus accident and how she didn't think it was an accident at all and then her and her friends spent the bus ride back home debating on who would be the better lawyer to get the bus driver off.

"What if it was a rider on the bus?" Jamie interjects as Erin looks at him in wonder. "Well you know…maybe they wanted to see the accident and arranged for it to happen at that moment?"

"You can't just make a bus go where you want," Danny groans.

"No, but you can get to know the routes and then put in a place to distract the driver on the bike who was hit by the bus," Erin lightly argues back as all eyes turn to her and then Jamie as she adds, "I think you've just won a good argument in your favor counsellor."

Jamie's face beams from the compliment and he looks at Danny and sticks out his tongue as Danny just tosses a mock sour face back at him. "Besides when you're on the bus you _need _something to pass the time doing."

"Staging a near murder?" Erin asks as the other males around the table laugh.

After that the conversation turns to Jamie's situation with George and then what happened when Henry came to get him in the hospital.

"I don't get why he wouldn't just want to take advantage of the help," Danny comments as he looks at Henry in wonder.

"It's his life now."

"I'd want better," Jamie adds softly as he looks at Danny who nods. "But I still want to find out about his family."

"Speaking of family…" Frank starts with a small huff as he looks at his father with a small smile and then at the boys.

"I know. You both told me his family might not want to and he might not want to and I'm ready for that," Jamie assures them as Frank's expression softens.

"And for your own good, and ours, I'm glad you're taking that advice seriously. However, I want to talk about another family right now. Ours."

"What's…going on?" Danny asks with some nervousness in his tone.

"I have wanted to bring this question to you both for a few nights now but work has gotten in the way and I don't want to go another night with this on my mind."

"Did…we do something wrong?" Jamie asks in instant concern as Henry's hand rests on his and gives it's a squeeze.

"Not at all," Frank replies with a smile. "I would like to offer you two something that I'm hoping you'll be as excited to get as the three of us are ready to give."

"We get our own car?" Danny tosses back in wonder.

"No. The three of us have talked about this and we all agree that having you two here is…well we consider you family."

"We like being here."

"You're our family," both Danny and Jamie state at the same time; making all three Reagan's smile and nod in agreement.

"Over the past few months, feelings have become stronger and we're happy you both feel toward us the same we do toward you. However, I feel there is something missing. Something that might tell you both just how serious we are about having you both with us for the long term and offer you both a real fresh start."

"We can live here rent free?" Jamie retorts as Danny looks at him sharply and Jamie shrugs.

"I want to legally adopt you both. I want you both to take the last name Reagan. Danny and Jamie Reagan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well the big question has been dropped! Eeks! So first off…George will be okay (for now) but how will Jamie fare when George doesn't want to get extra medical help? And will he go against George's wishes and find George's family? Wanted Danny and Frank to talk a bit more but does this mean Danny's agitation is gone? BUT of course how will our boys react? Happy? Nervous? Negative? Will they want that change? Would love your thoughts as always so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** So I know next week is the big holiday week and I'm wondering if people will want an update next week (the 26th) or I should wait until the week after. Please let me know in your review b/c if the majority will be away I don't mind waiting until the week after. Thanks everyone!


	3. Weighing the Future with Both Scales

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – Weighing the Future with Both Scales **

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for those that wanted an update for today, my muse and I worked our hardest and got this up and I hope its okay! My brain has been on holiday mode all week so I hope it's not a weak update! Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>"I want to legally adopt you both. I want you both to take the last name Reagan. Danny and Jamie Reagan."<em>

For a few moments both boys sit in absolute stunned silence. _Legally adopt? Both of us? Reagan's? … WHAT? _Then Danny and Jamie slowly exchange wondering glances, looking at each other in total shock and wonder.

"Uh…" Danny starts as he pulls his gaze away from Jamie's expectant expression and looks at Frank in surprise. "What?"

"I know this will come as bit of a surprise to you both but I hope…well we all hope that it's a good one."

"You want to adopt us? But Danny's of legal age," Jamie replies with a frown.

"This isn't just about guardianship," Frank starts to explain. "This is about the two of you having a real new start with a name that can hold hope instead of pain. But I know you both loved your mother and I don't want to discount that sentimentality. This isn't a decision to be made lightly and I'd like to give you both some time to think it over."

"Wow," Jamie utters with a soft whisper as he looks at Danny's shocked face and then lets his gaze rest on Frank along with his brother's. "You really…want to adopt us?"

"We do," Henry tells Jamie in truth; his tone warm and comforting. "I agree with Francis. This might be a lot to think about but we want you to continue to live here as…Reagan's."

Danny looks over at Jamie who had suddenly felt silent and was just offering a tight lipped smile to the rest of the room; the older of the two boys of course unable to see into his brother's core and the fact that his heart is racing at top speed.

"I don't ever make a serious decision lightly, nor do I ever try to make one based on pure emotion or in the heat of the moment. I'm not going to put a deadline on this. You'll talk about it and think about it and then let me know. Today has been very busy and stressful and exciting for all of us and so I think we should call it a night."

As soon as everyone's back is turned, Jamie slips away and hurries into his bedroom and closes the door; Danny noticing a few minutes later.

"We'll finish up here Danny," Frank tells him as his hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a friendly squeeze. "Go talk to your brother."

"Thank you for this Frank. I think Jamie's just a bit overwhelmed. It's been his dream since…since we left. Since that night," Danny confesses as Erin and Henry look on in sympathy. "When he was really little he'd sit by the window and just stare outside and ask if a good family was coming for us…and it was always no," Danny relates with a heavy sigh as his eyes threaten to water. "After a few years…he stopped doing that. But he never stopped wanting that dream to come true and now…now there's a chance it might come true and he…"

"Might not believe it's true?" Erin asks softly.

"No, that someone might take it away," Frank interjects as Danny looks at him and nods. "Go to your brother."

Danny turns and goes in search of Jamie, finding him in his room on the bed with Buddy clasped firmly in his grasp. "Hey," Danny whispers as he closes the door behind him; but not all the way.

Jamie looks up with a strained expression as Danny nears and then slowly slumps down beside him. He drapes his arm around Jamie's shoulders as Jamie leans in closer and rests his head on Danny's shoulder and exhales heavily. Jamie's eyes gently water as he looks down at Buddy's placid expression.

"Quite the surprise huh," Danny mentions as Jamie looks up in wonder.

"Danny…do you think it's real?" Jamie ponders in uncertainty. "I want to believe it but…but I'm scared Danny. I have wanted this for so long and now…it almost doesn't seem real."

"Want me to pinch you?" Danny retorts with a smirk as Jamie's expression softens – a little. "I know you're scared and to be honest I'm a little also."

"Why?" Jamie asks in haste; Buddy still clasped firmly to his chest.

"It seems…final. Like we're here now…for good. We'll be…Reagan's."

"It's such a great name. I don't feel like we deserve it," Jamie admits as he looks back down. "We've done so many wrong things. I know they say they love us and want us but…"

"But this is a great way to prove it," Danny reminds Jamie as he gives Jamie's shoulders a squeeze. "But like always, we do everything together. Are you only scared of them not thinking you deserve it?"

"No I uh think that…well what if…can anyone stop Frank?"

"Think they'd be stupid to try. Who are you thinking of?"

"Sonny."

"No," Danny answers in haste. "He's a jerk stuck in jail with nothing on Frank that would stop him from adopting us. He can try but I doubt he'll even know about it. I think Frank could probably keep it quiet until after it's done. And we have no family left to contest it right?"

"Do we?" Jamie mentions softly rather than questions.

"No. I think mom said they're all dead. Both sets of grandparents and such but I'm sure Frank checked that out."

"Okay, but nothing changes for you right?"

"Yeah it does. In a few months I'll be…oh…" Danny starts and then stops; Jamie looking up in haste.

"What is it?"

"Before I was like…yeah adoption we'll take on the name but…but now I realize that I could be entering the Police Academy as…Danny Reagan."

"But that's kinda cool right?"

"Well…maybe not."

"I don't get it?"

"I'm not really a Reagan. Everyone in this city knows that. Frank Reagan only had one son. Joe Reagan already went through the academy. They'll compare me to him…or…or maybe some will be resentful," Danny states almost fatefully. "Now I'm scared too, but for different reasons. Taking on that name means so much and what if I fail? All the Reagan's so far have such a great and proud legacy. If I fail…then I'll be known as the Reagan that failed."

"Danny, you'd never fail," Jamie tells his brother with an adoring smile. "You'll be the best cop ever."

"Thanks kid," Danny replies softly as both their eyes drop down to Buddy on Jamie's lap. "Now I'm worried."

"What do think mom would want?"

"She'd want us to stick it to dad."

"But if we take the Reagan name won't that mean we don't want to remember mom by keeping her name?"

"I think she'd want us to get rid of dad's name," Danny ponders as Jamie's shoulders slump under his grasp. "I guess we both have things to worry about."

"So…what do we do now?"

"How about we make a list of pros and cons and then compare and…sleep on it."

"Really?"

"Well we both have reasons to like it and to be scared. And we're in this together. All or nothing."

"Okay."

For the next while the boys sit side by side writing down their own lists of pros and cons. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXX

Henry enters the living room later that same night and looks at his son behind the desk with a serious expression and frowns. "Francis…" Henry states softly as he sits down on an easy chair opposite him. "How do you think our boys are doing?"

"I was walking past Jamie's room and heard Jamie say he didn't feel worthy," Frank relates with a heavy sigh.

"Oh no," Henry whispers as his brow furrows heavily. "Maybe this will help cement in their minds for good how much we really do care about them."

"I hope they say yes but after tonight…the looks on their faces…there is the very good possibility they could say no."

Henry leans forward and rubs his face, looking at his son in worry. "When I was in the hospital today helping him with George…it took me back to that time when he was stabbed by that bastard Sonny…he was so worried about the bill and getting in trouble and…we've all been through so much together with them, we can't lose them Francis."

"I don't think we will. How was George?"

"He's not good," Henry relates in truth as he looks at Frank with a grave expression. "I downplayed it for Jamie and I doubt George will allow himself to be taken to the Veteran's hospital but I don't think he'll make it through another winter on the streets. I know we have time before winter but um…but I can't tell Jamie that I think George only has about six months left. I know it's reality but I'm picturing the look on his face."

"When he looks at you with that teary expression…"

"My heart breaks," Henry interjects with a heavy huff. "I want this for them Francis. I want so much for them to become Reagan's. Now I'm nervous too."

A few moments of silence pass before Henry looks at his son in wonder. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm going to ask Troy tomorrow to do a complete background check. Just in case."

"You've done that."

"I haven't dug as deep as he can. I want to make sure there are no surprises when I submit that paperwork. For Danny it means taking our name and entering the academy as a Reagan."

"That's serious business," Henry tells Frank in truth. "No pressure," Henry adds glibly, making Frank look up with a deeper frown. "Sorry."

"Think there could be some that would compare him to Joe?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Henry retorts as Frank leans forward on his elbows. "If he changes his name after the academy but when he becomes a cop, people will still talk and compare. The only way he could avoid that altogether is if he goes into another profession. I know he'll have to contend with the talk and the…"

"Reagan legacy?" Frank interjects as Henry nods in agreement. "I don't want to set either of them up for a fall," he signs as he leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head and leans back against them with a bit more pressure. "The name Allen only holds bad memories for our boys. Anyone ever asks them about their past what can they say?"

"What if someone asks them about being adopted by us? What can they say then?"

"So much for an easy answer."

The two elder Reagan's sit and look at each other for a few seconds in contemplative silence as they each think about what the boys might say and if the answer is yes – what the repercussions might be, if any. But they wouldn't fool themselves, it wasn't a name that wasn't known in the big apple. It was the name tagged to the two top cops in the city, possibly the whole state. The boys would be taking on a name with a lot of honor but also a lot of responsibility. A legacy worth honoring.

"Well…" Frank starts.

"Yes I think we need to sleep on it," Henry agrees as he stands up.

"Remember, this is their decision. We've asked so now it's up to them to come to us with their decision. Whatever that might be," Frank reminds his father with a serious tone.

"Night Francis," Henry replies with a head nod of acknowledgment.

"Night pop."

Frank watches his father leave and then looks back down at a picture of the five of them and remembers the initial discussion he had with his daughter and father.

_'I've given this a lot of thought but it's something that we need to all be on the same page about.'_

_'What's that?' Erin asked in wonder._

_'We have talked about this a few weeks ago but I don't want to wait any longer. I'd like to talk to Danny and Jamie about legally adopting them.'_

_'Really?' Erin was the first to speak up._

_'What do you think?'_

_'You know what my vote is.'_

_'Oh so the pressure's on me,' Erin replied with a heavy sigh. _

_'No pressure. If you say no. It's no,' Frank assured her._

_'You're sure?'_

_'What do you think?'_

_'When you first mentioned it I um…I was angry,' Erin confessed in truth. 'I thought it was a betrayal to Joe in some way and that maybe you were trying to replace him.'_

_'Erin…'_

_'No. After we talked and I had time to think about it I realized that you will never forget Joe and he'll always be your son first and…and I know that sounds stupid but I just needed to come to terms with that. Danny and Jamie are a part of this family and it would be odd for them to not be here and every day I kinda think of them…as…well brothers. I don't know how they'll feel about it but I'm okay with it.'_

_'Thank you.'_

After their first discussion he had a few more heart to heart talks with Erin to make sure that she was okay with him offering to legally adopt two ultimate strangers. But that was just it, as Erin had stated correctly, they weren't strangers anymore, they were a part of the family. Why not make it legal? Show the boys once and for all they were really a part of the family.

_'I love Joe. I always will. He's my own flesh and blood but I also love Danny and Jamie. I have room in my heart for all of them.'_

Frank opens a nearby file and then gazes down upon two baby pictures of Danny and Jamie; ones taken at birth that their mother had kept in a special lock box until it was found. _ I want this but…but maybe this is my dream for them and they aren't ready or don't want it as much as I do? _Frank's mind ponders as he remains at his desk a while longer, trying to anticipate his response to whatever the boys decision might be.

_If they say yes of course I'll be happy…it's what I want for them both. A new start with a name that holds no ties to their murderous father, but still enables them to retain their mother's beloved memory. _

_But if they say no…no…then I'll just have…we'll all just have to accept it. _

Frank turns off the light and then heads upstairs, his mind unable to dismiss the lingering feelings of doubt that was brought about by the discussion with his father. _Of course people will tell Jamie he's not really a Reagan. And Danny's going to go into the academy with a big target on his back. No Reagan has ever not graduated near the top of his class. What if Danny fails? And if Jamie does go into law school, what peer pressure will he have to face? Am I setting them up for a fall? The ultimate fall?_

Suddenly his secure feelings aren't as secure as he felt before he sat down with the boys and his family. _It's normal…you want this but there is the possibility they won't. Be prepared but get some sleep. _So with that thought, he tells himself that he'll love the boys no matter what their decision; they'd always be Reagan's in his heart.

With that he turns off the light, heads for the staircase; the House going dark a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXX

But that night Danny and Jamie aren't able to get to sleep as easily as they might have wanted. Danny's mind now starts to think about entering the academy as a Reagan. And what would his closest friends Demarcus King and Jackie Curatola say to him about it? This time it's Linda's comforting voice he hears as she tells him that she's going to be happy with him no matter his last name.

_'You're not a real Reagan!'_

_'You stole Joe's birthright?'_

_'You might be called a Reagan but you'll never really be a Reagan!'_

_'So that's why you conned your way into Frank's life.'_

_'Did you really pass the academy? You failed! The first Reagan to fail! Why'd you even bother taking on the name?'_

Danny's mind spirals further into agitated darkness as he hears various voices from strangers as he enters the academy; the last one belonging to Sonny. It was that voice that makes his teeth grit and stomach tighten. But then he hears his mother's voice telling him that she would always be proud of him no matter what and if he and Jamie got a chance at another life with a great family – to take it.

And it's her voice that allows him to roll onto his side and try to get some real sleep. However, he can't help but wonder how Jamie's faring.

He doesn't have to wonder for long as he hears a soft creak and looks up to see a familiar shadow standing in the doorway with another familiar object dangling in his grasp – Jamie and Buddy.

"Can't sleep…" Jamie lightly moans as he remains in place.

"Come here," Danny gently entreats as Jamie takes a few steps forward. Jamie had told him one time that he felt embarrassed for being seventeen and coming to Danny for comfort in the middle of the night; but Danny always assured him that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. It's what he's done since a little boy. He remembers a few nights Jamie went to see Frank but tonight was different. Tonight both were facing a dilemma that they couldn't go to Frank with – just yet.

Adoption. Full legal adoption. Full legal adoption by a beloved, well liked and well respected family.

"I just don't want to let them down," Jamie utters with a soft whisper as his body offers a heavy sigh in the darkness.

"I know I don't want to either. Did you decide?"

"Did you?"

"Asked you first," Danny tosses back to his brother as Jamie's lips offer a small smirk.

"I want to but I'm scared. Not just about letting them down just about…this is all we've known for most of our lives."

"I know. But just try to get some sleep. Maybe with you here we'll both get some sleep."

"Say goodnight to Buddy," Jamie tells Danny with a soft smirk.

"G'nite Buddy," Danny replies with some sarcasm as Jamie's elbow swings into Danny's side making them both laugh.

"I don't want to let mom down either," Jamie confesses softly.

"You could never let her down," Danny replies as he gives Jamie a hug. "You've had a tough day, just try to get some sleep now."

"Okay."

Jamie closes his eyes but much like his brother earlier, his mind too now starts to dwell on what verbal backlash he might have to face going into grade twelve with the last name Reagan instead of Smith.

_'You're a Reagan? Liar!'_

_'Why didn't you tell us Jamie? Did you trust us?'_

_'No wonder Henry gave you the top scholarship. It was rigged!'_

_'You don't deserve that name.'_

"I don't deserve that name…"

Danny hears Jamie muttering the words in his sleep and tries to hush his words.

"Shhh now Jamie," Danny whispers as Jamie's sleepy confessions instantly stop. But he can't fault his brother, as he had the same doubts earlier. _Did they really deserve to have that name as their own? His honest answer? No._

Danny's weary eyes close and his mind, which had been so focused earlier on wondering whether or not he and Linda should continue to see each other was pushed to the back in favor of adoption.

A few hours later, Jamie lies awake staring at the window while Danny gently snores beside him. This time he's wondering about George. His mind recalls Henry's words of warning and understands them but at the same time knows he doesn't want to lose George. He had lived on the street most of his life, they were his people no matter what anyone else told him. He thinks about the shelter that Paul operated; the same place their mother had arranged for them to seek solace and protection in and how Paul had helped so many like George. That's what he wants to do, especially since George was so kind to him. _I hope their family will love him and want to look after him. But what if they don't? I want to…but how? _

With that sobering thought now dancing around in his mind, Jamie rolls onto his other side; Buddy still firmly clutches to his chest and offers a small prayer that he'll be able to get some sleep. He does. They both do. At least for a few hours.

Danny awakens early the next morning and looks at the faint bruise on Jamie's cheek and jaw and frowns. There would be no more point in lecturing Jamie about being careful around George at work, but he would make sure that he spent a few more sessions with Jamie teaching him a few more fighting techniques.

"Buddy snores," Danny gently teases Jamie as Jamie's eyes open and look up at his brother.

"He was trying to keep up with you," Jamie smirks as his lips offer a slight yawn and he tries to stretch. His body quickly recoils as Danny pokes his side. "Buddy doesn't snore."

"He might." Danny chuckles as he tries to take Buddy from Jamie's grasp. But Jamie's expression quickly turns serious as he looks at Danny with a heavy frown. "What?"

"I kept thinking about all the negative stuff."

"I know me too," Danny huffs. "The Reagan name is so great and we'd have self-respect and pride and a name we could both be proud of."

"That'd really stick it to dad," Jamie adds in truth.

"And mom would be happy."

"I know there is a lot of good stuff to think about," Jamie sighs heavily as he looks down at Buddy. "We can be a part of a real family now."

"A family we also care about very much."

"I love them Danny."

"Yeah. Me too. It's a great offer from Frank."

"I know. So now what?"

"Now…we continue with our decision."

"Do we tell them today?" Jamie wonders.

"I guess it's only fair. Frank will be wondering. Ah hell they'll all be wondering and if we leave it any longer…you ready?"

"I am. But I'm so nervous," Jamie admits with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I'm kinda nervous too."

"Okay so…what are we going to tell them?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes what indeed? So I didn't think it'd be that easy a decision for our boys and I wanted them to explore both sides of the question – the good and the bad. Think their fears are justified? Will there be any kind of personal pushback for either boy? Danny at the academy? Jamie's friends? And what about when others like Sonny or Linda find out? Lots of good and bad angsty tension on the way. Would love your thoughts on the family's reaction. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Re-scripting the Future?

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Re-scripting the Future?**

* * *

><p>Frank watches the boys enter the kitchen and tells himself not to press them if they weren't quite ready to answer about their commitment to his serious proposal about their future, asked the night before. He knows the decision won't be that easy for them and after overhearing a few of their words last night and seeing the haggard looks on their faces, he wonders if they got any sleep at all.<p>

"Morning," Frank greets them as he hands Danny a mug of steaming coffee, Henry coming into the kitchen with a welcoming smile. Frank, Henry and Erin had agreed last night not to push the boys – this was their decision and they had to be the ones to come forth. So Henry greets Jamie as he normally does; but his brain also noting how tense and tired the boys look this morning.

"Morning," Danny replies as he takes the mug and then puts some sugar into it and looks at Jamie who looks back with a strained expression. Henry looks up, catching the boys locking glances before Jamie quickly looks back down.

"Everyone's up early," Henry comments as Jamie looks up with a tense smile.

"We're still going to see George right?" Jamie asks in haste as Henry nods in acknowledgement.

While Jamie talks to Henry about George, Danny looks at Frank; his heart starting to gain rapid momentum. He knows if they go the day…or they delay any longer in giving Frank their answer, the tougher it'll be on them both emotionally and mentally.

"Frank," Danny starts as Jamie stops and looks up with an expectant expression, Erin entering just as the room goes silent. "Wow…didn't expect an audience," he stammers somewhat nervously.

"Danny, you don't have to feel pressured to tell us right now if you're not ready."

"I know but um…but I think if we just allow the day to pass without telling you our decision it might um…it was such a great offer and…" Danny starts and then pauses, the tension already thick and palpable and for a few seconds the doubting tone makes the three Reagan's think that the answer is going to be in the negative. "And we talked about it…a lot…well all night. You have such a great name and we're just scared that we'd somehow screw that up."

"Danny…"

"With school and stuff and Danny in the academy. People know Joe and we'd just be…freaks," Jamie blurts out and then quickly falls silent.

"What if I failed at the academy? Or Joe's friends get pissed off or…or people think Jamie got the scholarship because of favoritism from Henry," Danny's voice nervously rattles. "It's such a great offer but…"

"But we're scared," Jamie interjects nervously as Danny looks at him and nods and then back at Frank. Frank gestures for them both to sit and eases himself down into a chair before them, Henry and Erin opting to stand a few feet behind them.

"Being scared and nervous at this is very understandable. It's a big decision and yes it will bring about some big changes for you both."

"What about people saying we're not really your children?" Danny asks quietly. "This whole city knows about Joe."

"We've factored that in and those that want to make an issue out of it will be the kind of people to make an issue of the sun shining on a sunny day. I'm sure right at the start there will be questions from your friends and co-workers and yes Danny you'll face some verbal backlash when you enter the academy. But what we do…what I do is my business. You were legally adopted by me. That's the plain truth and no one else needs any further details if you don't want to share. If they have further questions they can come talk to me."

"You make it sound easy," Jamie pipes up.

"It won't be but then nothing worth having in life is ever really that easy it is?" Frank counters with a warm smile. "It takes hard work to get it and keep it. You have both worked so hard and come so far and deserve this chance and I want to help it happen for you both."

"We just don't want to let any of you down," Danny adds as he looks up at Frank and then Henry and lastly Erin; Jamie nodding in agreement.

"Hearing all this right now, tells me that you'll do your very best to not make that happen. But we're only human and I don't want either of you living in fear of that. That wouldn't be fair to any of us."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asks in uncertainty.

"We're sure."

"Okay."

"So it's a yes?" Erin asks somewhat impatiently as Danny snickers and Jamie's face softens.

"It's a yes," Danny agrees as he looks at Jamie who says yes at the same time.

"Danny and Jamie Reagan," Henry states with a proud smile and confident tone. "I like the sound of that," he smiles as he gives Jamie a hug; Erin next.

"Thank you," Danny tells Frank warmly as he pulls back from a hug. "This means more than we can ever tell you."

"I'm happy to hear that," Frank responds in kind as Jamie steps up and gives him a hug also. "My sweet boy," he whispers as he kisses the top of Jamie's head.

"Okay so now that we have the more serious stuff out of the way, how about we get ready and go see George," Henry suggests as Jamie nods and then leaves the room to finished getting ready to leave. "Their fears are legit," Henry mutters after Danny leaves the room also, leaving Frank and Erin only within earshot.

"I know they are pop but we all want this so now we'll do what we can to help make it a success for them. At least we know going in we'll have resistance right up front."

"Who do you think will give either of them the hardest time?"

"Sonny Malvesky."

XXXXXXXX

"Think he'll still be there?" Jamie inquires of Henry as they head toward the hospital about half hour that same morning.

"I honestly don't know," Henry replies in truth as Jamie keeps his weary gaze fixed outside the window. "Happy you both decided to say yes."

"I just hope mom wouldn't be mad or something," Jamie ponders with a frown as he looks at Henry in uncertainty. "Do you think she would?"

"I think she'd want the best for you both and that's what you have now," Henry answers with a warm smile. "She'd want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Jamie answers affirmatively. "But also nervous."

"Well that is understandable."

"No cares if you're last name is Smith. We were nobody's and now we're somebody's. Your name is very well respected and known. What if…"

"Tell you what, if you want to become an axe murderer, stick with Smith," Henry gently teases as Jamie's face slightly softens. "Everything's going to be fine. Francis wanted to ask you now in the summer to get you both used to the idea and to be able to tell your friends and get them used to the idea so that come the fall and you're going into your final year of high school, the talk won't be as much."

"I worry about Danny going into the academy. Think any of Joe's old friends will be mad?"

"There could be a few that don't understand why things have taken place as they have. They might claim that Danny's using our name to get ahead in his career. He'll have to come up with a plan to counter that and deal with it."

"He'll probably just take them out back and kick their ass," Jamie gently snickers as Henry's lips offer a small smirk.

"Yeah I actually believe he probably would," Henry agrees as he brings the dark SUV to a stop at the hospital and both get out. As they head toward the entrance, Jamie's anxiety starts to grow. His mind tries to come up with some viable answers to his nervous questions about what he'd do if George was there and more importantly what he'd do if he wasn't there. His mind comes up blank.

He watches Henry nod to the doctor they had talked to the day before and suddenly his heart starts to race as the older man nears with a grim expression.

"Is…is George Williams still here?" Jamie blurts out in a nervous tone.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Williams checked himself out this morning."

"Is he allowed to do that?" Jamie asks in haste as the doctor gives him a kind smile in return. "Sorry," Jamie mutters as his lips purse and he shrinks back with a frown. "Where'd he go?"

"He went…home."

"He's homeless!"

"Hold on a second Jamie. Earl, what happened?"

"He said that he didn't need to be here any longer and…well he discharged himself."

"Is he allowed?" Jamie looks up at Henry in wonder.

"He's allowed," the older man answers with a kind smile. "He had no troubles through the night and without further medical issue, we can't keep him here against his will."

"But what if something more happens to him?"

"Next time it would be best to take him to the Veteran's hosp…."

"I don't want there to be a next time," Jamie huffs as he turns to leave.

"Thanks Earl."

"I'm sorry Henry. We did what we could for him but as you know he has the right to leave if we can't do anything further for him. I hope your grandson will be okay with all this."

"He will be."

"Henry? Something wrong?" The doctor asks as Henry hesitates in leaving.

"Earl…we've known each other a long time."

"You dying on me Henry?" The older man gently smirks.

"No no," Henry pauses as he looks at Jamie and then back at his friend. "When Joe died…"

"Henry, I know that young man isn't your blood grandson."

"What if he were to take my last name?" Henry asks in haste.

"I think you'd both be very happy with that."

"What do _you_ think?"

"You know you don't need my approval but I think if you want to give that young man a brighter future you have my vote. You know I always have your back, but in the end it's your business."

"Thanks Earl. Say hi to Ethel for me."

Henry turns and heads back toward the entrance where Jamie is waiting with a perplexed expression. "Come on Jamie," Henry's arm drapes protectively across Jamie's shoulders as he leads him outside toward the waiting SUV.

"I can take the bus to work."

"You're not working today. Or did…"

"No I want to check on George and I know you have to go to work."

"This is work," Henry reminds Jamie as they get into the SUV. "Let's go check out that alley okay?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

Danny walks into the diner where Linda's working and smiles at her as he approaches.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Linda asks with a smile as he approaches and then slides onto a counter stool.

"I have to tell you something," he replies with a nervous huff as she pulls back from a small kiss.

Linda studies the strained expression on his face and frowns as she looks around and then leans in closer. "What's going on Danny?"

"I wanted you to hear first. Others will like Demarcus and Jackie but um…"

"You better not be breaking up with me," she interjects in haste as his lips twist upward into a tense smile.

"No no…Frank um…he asked to legally adopt me and Jamie. He asked us last night."

"Wow…really? That's…that's big."

"I know. I was floored…we both were."

"I'll bet. What happened? You look…"

"Tired?"

"Yeah, that and stressed," Linda adds.

"Didn't sleep at all last night. Neither did Jamie. Well a little. But we spent most of it talking about the pros and cons of becoming Reagan's. I mean it's such a great honor but that name…it's such a great name and we're just afraid to screw it up."

"Frank knows there will be some pressure with you both taking it, but I know if he's asked then he and his whole family is serious about this. They must be ready."

"What do you think?" Danny inquires.

"I think it's a great opportunity."

"Because Smith sucks right?"

"Danny…" Linda groans as she gently swats his arm. "Don't forget I fell in love with Danny _Smith. _So put your mind at ease."

"Yeah but…Linda…"

"Do _you _want to become Danny Reagan?" Linda asks him directly.

He pauses for a few seconds before the truth comes out. "I do. I really want this for both of us. I have hated the name Allen all my life and I never wanted to go back to being Danny Allen. I didn't want that for Jamie also. But Danny Smith sounds beyond lame. I mean it got us to…up to now. But Danny Reagan…ah damn it's a great name but it scares me."

Linda's hand snakes into Danny's and clutches it tightly; his mind and heart instantly basking in the heat their connection was creating. "No matter what, I'll be here."

"Yeah? For how long?" Danny asks tightly before his face winces; Linda pulling back in surprise. "Ah damn sorry…that…"

"Danny?"

"No, it's not…you sure you want to marry a cop? Oh I…uh no not…did I … uh…" he stops and then looks away as her expression morphs from surprise to a small smile. "Linda…"

"You worry too much."

"But could you see yourself with a cop long term?"

"I could see myself with you no matter what you do," she assures him as some customers enter the diner for breakfast. But as he watches her go, Danny's anxiety doesn't lessen, in fact it continues to fester. _But does she want me to be a cop long term? What if she wants a family? Will she have to work too? Of course! Kids? Ah damn…I'd suck at being a father. I just…_his thoughts trail off as he looks down at his steaming mug of coffee.

"You wanna stay for lunch too?"

"No…I can't. I'm gonna meet up with Demarcus and help him with his Uncle's truck in his dad's garage. We're still on for this weekend right?"

"Of course. Big tailgate party at the ballpark?"

"And we might actually have a truck with a working tailgate there to party with," Danny retorts with a small smirk.

"Still worried?"

"I worry that you'll be happy long term," he confesses with a heavy frown.

"I think today's just freaking you out a bit. We'll talk later okay? I love you."

"Love you too," Danny whispers as he puts on a tense smile and then pays for his mug of coffee. The waves to Sal in the back as he gets up and then heads for the door, offering Linda one last smile before he disappears outside into the warm summer morning air. _Will she be happy? _

His mind can't shake the nagging doubts that his talk with Ralph had started to develop but he tells himself that he'll just mention to Demarcus that his last name is changing and…hope for the best.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't see him!" Jamie exclaims as the dark SUV comes to a stop in the back alley behind the bowling alley and he gets out and hurries toward the spot that George normally sleeps. He doesn't concern himself with Henry as he parks the SUV in behind the bowling alley building without blocking the door.

"George?" Jamie calls out but not in too loud a tone, not wanting to make too much of a fuss or draw too much attention to himself. "Are you here?"

He heads down the alleyway a bit, darting into the back of a building and disappearing from Henry's view.

"Jamie!" Henry calls out as he starts to briskly walk down the alley in search of his precious boy.

"George?" Jamie tries once more as he hears some shuffling behind him and turns to see an older woman offer a startled gaze but stand still. "Do you know where George is?"

She looks at him as silence starts to grow.

"Please I'm a friend. My name's Jamie and…"

"Jamie," she replies with a small whistle in her tone.

"Yes I'm his friend. Do you know where he is?" Jamie asks as he nears. She takes a few steps back and Jamie stops. "I'm sorry. I'm just anxious to find him. Please I know he was injured. I took him to the hospital but he left this morning and I just want to see him."

Both of them hear Henry calling out to Jamie and the woman quickly turns and darts into a darkened alcove.

"Wait!" Jamie calls out as he hurries after her, Henry entering the building just as Jamie nears the entrance.

"Jamie!"

"She knows where George is. Hurry."

"You can't go in there," Henry states in concern.

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Jamie states resolutely.

"Maybe I am," Henry retorts as Jamie's frown lessens. "You know who she is or what…"

"I'm not a threat to him Commissioner Reagan."

Both of them turn and look in surprise as the old woman reappears from the shadows.

"You know him?" Jamie asks in shock.

"I might be homeless but I can read," she retorts with a small laugh. "George is this way. He's mentioned you often. He tells all of us stories about you."

"He comes in here?"

"At night or when it's cold," she explains as she turns and reenters the darkened tunnel that would lead them under the building. "We heard what those punks did."

"How often does it happen?" Henry wonders.

"You wanting to put a man down here to protect us worthless ones Commissioner?" The old woman asks in a somewhat bitter tone.

"I might if it'd help keep the violence away."

"Is that a good use of tax dollars?" She shoots back.

"Let me worry about the taxpayers."

"Then it might," she replies with a bit more vigor in her tone. They walk for what seems like a small eternity for Jamie until the air turns a mixture of stale but warm and an orangey glow is seen a few meters ahead. "He's…"

"George!" Jamie exclaims as he hurries toward the only person he recognizes. But just as he approaches another homeless man stands up and grabs Jamie by the edges of his cotton button-up casual shirt. "Hey!" Jamie huffs as he struggles to get free. But unlike the two punks, this man was about Frank's size and wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Let…go!" Jamie struggles to get free, kicking out but being unsuccessful. His mind starts to race with thoughts of being held by his father and then Kevin and suddenly his struggles intensify. "Let go!"

"Let him go now," Henry's booming voice is heard as the man looks up with a scowl.

"Who the hell…"

"He _doesn't_ read," the old woman states with a chip as they near. "That's the commissioner's grandson. Put him down. He's a friend of George's."

"I know who _he_ is," the other man sneers as he let's go of Jamie and then steps back. But he remains in place and watches Jamie with an interested gaze.

"George!"

"Jamie…my boy you found me," George looks up with a strained smile as Jamie drops to his knees on a pile of dirty blankets. Henry stands a few feet back, looking around and giving them all a look that said stay back or else. Before he had entered the building, he called into the office just to tell them what was going on where he was just in case.

"Now…before you say anything…about me leaving…"

"Why didn't you want to go to the veteran's hospital?" Jamie implores with a worried tone.

"I'm okay. They did what they could. What would I do in some fancy specialized hospital? Let them poke me with needles? Drawing blood for who knows what?"

"But what if those guys come back?"

"As you can see I'm okay down here."

"Those punks would have to go through us first!" The old woman states firmly as Jamie looks up in wonder and then back down at George.

"I worry."

"Nora's right Jamie, down here I'm not just one man."

"They why go up to the street?"

"For the sun. To hear the sounds of the city…talk to you," he adds, both Jamie's and Henry's heart swelling at once. "This is my life."

"You come up…no," Jamie shakes his head. "I won't come out back anymore if…I did this?"

"No," George tries to put his mind in ease. "I came up to the streets before you. That's how we met remember? It's my life."

"I want a better life for you."

"Sweet boy," he whispers hoarsely as his hand rests on Jamie's. His lungs gently heave and Jamie's quick to show concern. "Don't worry yourself now."

"I don't have to work today. Can I stay here?" Jamie asks George and then looks up at Henry. "Can I? I'll stay right here with George. I promise."

"No," Henry answers as Jamie looks at him with a small cross expression.

"But why?" He asks in protest.

"This is no place for…" Henry starts only to have Jamie interject.

"I'm not a child! I grew up on…" Jamie tries only to have Henry cut him off.

"I know. But you can't stay down here," Henry replies in a softer tone as he kneels down beside them. "I know George will understand my worry and concern and maybe if George promises both of us that he'll stay here and heal for the next few days you'll see him when you come for your next shift on Friday."

Jamie looks at George with a heavy frown; George looking at him with a kind smile.

"Listen to your grandfather Jamie," George tells him in a quiet tone.

"Do you promise?"

"I give you my word. Besides, this bed is starting to get very comfortable. I'll be okay. You go along now and I'll be okay."

"Okay."

"You've done so much for me Jamie. I think a few others down here are kinda jealous."

"We all enjoy the popcorn," Nora adds as Jamie looks up at the older woman and smiles.

"I'll remember that," Jamie replies with a small smile. He gives George a small hug and then stands up to leave. "Please take care of him," Jamie tells Nora who nods and grasps his hands with hers.

"You have a big heart young man. He only smiles now when he talks about you."

"I'll see him…and maybe you on Friday."

Jamie pulls back and then heads toward Henry who was already on his way back to the tunnel that would lead them back to daylight. As he nears the other man who had grabbed him, his stomach tightens. The man's dark eyes lock with Jamie's and slightly narrow, making Jamie's anxiety start to grow and his pace to quicken. Suddenly he was happy he wasn't staying in the dark cavern alone.

Henry looks at a silent Jamie and frowns. "It wasn't about not trusting you or treating you like a child, but I wasn't going to leave you down there alone Jamie. George might be kind to you and maybe that Nora, but the other men I don't trust. As I said before, my first concern it for you."

"I really want to find his family."

"Okay. Let's go see what Scott's up to," Henry suggests as they get into his SUV and pull away; Jamie glancing back just as the man who had grabbed him appeared and watched the police issue SUV round the corner and disappear from view.

XXXXXXXX

"Really? Danny…Reagan," Demarcus states slowly.

"Yeah so um…I thought I'd tell you before we enter the academy and you um…hear my name read out," Danny tells his two very surprised friends.

"This a recent change?" Jackie asks next.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Man you know I'm all about accepting change but um…but the academy is gonna know the Reagan name and there are people in there who are gonna know you aren't a real Reagan. Not like Joe," Demarcus reminds Danny, stating what he had already talked about with Jamie.

"I know and I already talked with Frank about that. But he said if we could take the heat, they would too. I know it's gonna be a tough rep to live up to but I know I can do it."

"Course you can," Jackie smiles. "You're gonna kick ass."

"Just…not ours," Demarcus adds with a smile as he and Danny clasps fists. "I know Jackie feels the same way about this but we have your back. No matter what. You wanna change your name…we have your back."

"You know if you were gonna change it, why not try to be the brother of some famous movie star."

"Yeah like who?"

"Donnie Walhberg," Jackie grins.

"Walhberg. He's from that boy band right?"

"Thought he's an actor. You know from Transformers."

"That's Mark Walberg."

"Isn't he the underwear guy?"

"Yeah you'd know," Danny tosses at Jackie who merely grins.

"No way man, change your last name to Washington. Like Denzel," Demarcus laughs as Danny rolls his eyes. "Danny Swartzanegger?"

"So much for this being a serious decision," he snickers under his breath as the three of the continue their silly banter about him becoming Danny Reagan upon entering the academy in a few months as they work on the tail gate of the truck they'd hope to use on the weekend.

But as he pauses in his work he can't help but wonder what the initial reaction of students and teachers alike will be to the latest Reagan addition to the NYPD. _I wonder who'll be the biggest obstacle to this new change? _He doesn't have to think too long and hard about this and despite the current situation of his nemesis the person who, once they find out about the change will make the biggest fuss – Sonny Malvesky.

XXXXXXXX

Sonny looks up from his menial task in the cafeteria as one of the guard's approach.

"You missed a spot Malvesky."

"Up yours," Sonny shoots back with a sneer as he glowers at the man approaching.

"You missed…a spot!" The man growls in return as he leans in closer – on purpose. "I got the transfer," he whispers. "What did you need?"

"Information," Sonny replies back with just as soft a whisper.

"On what?"

"Anything Reagan. And I mean…_anything."_

"Clean that up!" The guard pulls back with a nod in confirmation. "You got it," he mentions casually as he pulls away and starts to inspect the rest of the room – giving off the guise that he was doing something routine.

Sonny watches him leave and then feels his lips twist upward into an evil smile. _I might be stuck in here but I still have connections out there and if it means I can hurt Danny and Jamie from in here, I'll take it. _

That thought makes Sonny's grin widen and his lips start to lightly whistle.

_Trouble is coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eeks! But before we discuss the ending back to the start. How did you like the decision our boys made? Think it'll be easy for them? Will there be any second thoughts? And will Frank and Henry face any personal backlash? Some more personal trials for Danny with his decision and how might his new name change factor into his insecurity about a future with Linda? Will Jamie have anything more to worry about with George? And what will Sonny find out first? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. A Wrong Turn?

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – A Wrong Turn?**

**Tonight's the night for the Bluebloods 100****th**** episode! Enjoy everyone! **And I hope you enjoy this update also thank you!

* * *

><p>"Hey Jamie."<p>

"Hey Scott," Jamie replies as he enters the office of the NYPD cyber tech officer. "I hope I'm not bothering you," he adds as Henry gives Jamie's shoulder a squeeze and then takes his leave. "Is it okay for me to be here?"

"I'm just waiting on a lead to come through but we can get started for sure. So George Williams right?"

"I just want to know who his immediate family is so that I can go and…I guess tell them where he is and see if maybe they'll take him to live with them," Jamie concludes somewhat sheepishly.

Most of the adults he had told, would say that it was a pipe dream at best. But as they would look at the kind and sincere pleading on the young man's expression, their heart would instantly give in and the audible agreement and sympathy would be forthcoming.

"Alright take a seat," he gestures to Jamie to sit in the chair beside him and stares in fascination at the trio of large computer screens before them. The one on his far left is running the trace for the current case that Scott is working on. The middle one is used for his internal email program, so it would be the one on the far right, the one nearest Jamie that would be used for the non-official case investigation.

"So where do we start?"

"Well you said he's a veteran right?"

"Right."

"So on his military application he'll have listed his emergency contact."

"Can you tell if he was married?"

"Yes I can do a search for a marriage certificate at the same time as the military record and see if one was ever filed."

"Okay," Jamie replies as his eyes start to wander around the cyber officer's office space. He sees the official promotion certification on the wall and gently gets up off the chair and goes to look at it. His eyes lift and he catches Scott's glance in the reflection and twists his head and offers a proud smile.

"Your case helped me get that. Since then I've helped lead our boys to a few child predators and take them off the street."

"Really? That's great," Jamie answers as he turns back with a small frown. "Did you um…lose any?"

"Try not to think of those," Scott replies with a heavy sigh. "But I got to see Detective Rogers and Chin take down a real baddie. It was great!" He exclaims, referring to Spencer Rogers, Frank's close friend and the man that personally helped bring down their father and his partner Eric Chin.

"How are they?"

"Doing very well. You'll see them at the annual picnic. You excited about that?"

Jamie pulls his phone and pulls up the calendar feature and frowns. "When…sorry Frank mentioned it but I forgot to put it in my phone," he admits with a nervous smile.

"End of August. Just before the academy starts up in September."

"Frank wants to adopt us," Jamie just blurts out and then looks at Scott with widening eyes. "Oh…uh…"

"You can relax Jamie," Scott tells him with a kind smile. "First off I'm not the kind of guy to just go and tell everyone, every little secret I hear. Secondly, really? Frank is going to legally adopt you?"

"Uh uh and Danny to. I'm really nervous about it."

"I would be to but I think it's great," Scott tells him in truth; Jamie's expression softening. But before another word can be said the computer beeps and both of them look in haste at the computer screen.

"What did it find?"

"A name. A…wife."

"What? Really? Where?"

XXXXXXXX

"I know that look."

Frank looks up as his lead detective, Spencer Rogers enters his office with a heavy frown. "Personal business."

"Personal? Saw Troy leave this office this morning," Spencer remarks as Frank leans back in his chair with an amused expression. "I'm not called lead detective for no reason, you know," he gently smirks. "Everything okay?"

"So far. What's going on?" Frank replies, his tone telling his friend not to push the issue right now.

"I have a lead on that snitch inside the union's office."

"Who?"

"Mable Lecroix."

"Really? Disappointing," Frank states curtly as Spencer pulls out a small recording device and places it on Frank's desk.

"Frank…"

"This is to do with the boys and before you ask it's nothing bad. Just something I'm doing for them…and me," Frank confesses regarding the man that was doing a deeper ancestry investigation into the boy's family tree. "But trust me if I need someone to break a few kneecaps you're the first one on my list," Frank concludes as Spencer offers him a small smirk.

"When can we have you all over?"

"I think the boys are busy this weekend. How about the one after that?"

"I'll tell Janine and we'll arrange something."

"The boys would like that," Frank answers with a friendly smile. "What you think if I wanted to legally adopt the boys and give them the last name Reagan."

"Really?" Spencer's salt and pepper brows arch as he looks at Frank in wonder. "I think it's a serious step but one that would make you all happy."

"And the backlash?"

"You know there will be some talk, especially when Danny enters the academy as Danny…Reagan. Danny Reagan," Spencer pauses and then smiles. "It does have a nice ring to it. Frank, I know you consider Danny and Jamie like sons but I also know you haven't fooled yourself into thinking they'll replace Joe. I think this is the next logical step. No one has the right to question it."

"Thought about it a long time. I asked the boys last night and they…after much deliberation and very little sleep, accepted," Frank tells Spencer in truth. "I want this for them. I have done a few preliminary searches and from what I could find, all nearest relatives are…dead or in the case of McGuiness, a half-uncle, are in jail."

"Enter Troy," Spencer interjects as Frank nods. "It's what I'd do. You sure you don't need any other help on this?"

"This is personal. It's not a department issue."

"You know how many things you've done for me?" Spencer retorts as Frank offers him a friendly smile.

"And if I need help you're first one on my help speed dial," Frank tosses back as Spencer chuckles. "Thanks for the offer. Now how do we bring down Mable?"

"I just need a warrant. Once inside that office I'm sure we can find all the evidence we need."

"Done," Frank states as he picks up the phone.

XXXXXXX

"So his wife…is dead," Jamie comments sadly as Scott nods and then gestures for Jamie to continue scrolling down the page. Jamie looks at the obituary heading and then both start to read the published blurb.

"She was young when she died," Scott comments as Jamie looks at him in wonder. "What? To me 47 is young."

"Seems old," Jamie muses silently as Scott chuckles and then pats Jamie on the back; Jamie's cheeks gently warming. "Okay so…wait…survived by…that means…"

"Yes he has two…"

"No three…"

"No…two," Scott gently corrects. "Their oldest son Samuel died at the age of…17 wow."

"That is too young," Jamie whispers sadly. "What about the other two?"

"Pamela and Robert. So now we can start the search to see where each of these are and then…go from there."

"Can you um…see how Samuel died?" Jamie dares to inquire.

"Sure, but after we check and see where the other two are."

"Okay."

Jamie settles back in his chair and watches Scott in silence, his mind processing all that's just happened over the past few days. _I'm gonna be Jamie Reagan…_but as he ponders the discussion he had with Danny about his high school scholarship he wonders if he'll even be able to participate since he'd now be a Reagan and it was the Joe Reagan scholarship fund. _Would they think it was rigged? But I need that money…_

"Jamie?" Scott looks over as Jamie's lips accidentally emit a heavy sigh without realizing it.

"Oh sorry… I uh…"

"You know this will take a bit of time, maybe a few hours because I have a few other things to do so…how about I text you when I have something concrete?"

"Okay," Jamie nods as he frowns. "You sure it's not just me in the way?"

"Promise," Scott replies with a friendly smile.

Jamie promises to return as soon as there is something and uses the time to go and see Henry and as him about the scholarship fund. _I need that money…I can't ask them for that much…maybe I should wait until after grade 12? _Jamie heads for Henry's office but then stops in the hallway and looks around with nervous eyes. _I've always wanted to be adopted…maybe I can just go to a local college? _You are already! But you still need the money!

"Jamie?"

Jamie turns in haste and looks at Henry with a startled expression; Henry's concern instantly rising. For the first time since they've met, Henry sees fear…uncertainty maybe in Jamie's warm blue-grey eyes. As he nears the young man his own inner agitation starts to gain momentum.

"What's going on?"

"I…I can't be adopted!" He blurts out before he turns and darts the opposite direction, leaving Henry standing in place – literally dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the help."

"See you on Sunday," Danny tells Demarcus as he leaves his garage; Jackie having left a half hour before that. Talking to his friends helped to alleviate some of his fears about having his name legally changed to Danny Reagan as he enters the academy in the fall with his loyal friends at his side. Even still, he knows there will be backlash as Frank had told him that two of the instructors were close friends of Joe's; instructors that would play key roles in his NYPD education and future.

He texts Jamie and asks how it's going at the precinct with Henry. But when he doesn't get an answer back, he decides to head there to check things out; always interested to drop by a working police precinct and see his future job in action. As Danny enters the precinct about twenty minutes later, he makes a mental note to seek out Officer Renzulli and see how he's doing and how's the job going. _Plus ask him what it's like to be married…what does his wife think?_

As soon as Danny enters he hears some loud shouting, more like swearing and watches as an angry man breaks away from the two officers holding him and makes a break for the door – directly in his path.

"Stop him!"

But Danny's instincts immediately take over and he drops his shoulder, letting it connect with the ensuing thug's chest and giving it a shove backward, forcing the ensuing attacker to stumble backward and then be recaptured by the original two officers.

"Good job Danny!"

Danny looks up to see Detective Spencer Rogers approaching and offers him a nervous glance. "I just…reacted."

"Trust me, when it comes to that scum no one is gonna complain," Spencer slaps Danny on the back; the cuffed thug sneering at Danny.

"I'm gonna complain! That's police brutality!"

Danny looks at the guy with his jaw slightly agape; Spencer offering him a chuckle as the two officers drag the protesting crook back to be officially booked.

"Yeah I told Frank you'd ace the academy."

Danny's gaze shifts from the angry crooks face to Spencer and he frowns. "I uh…I hope I do well."

Spencer looks at Danny's nervous expression and feels his heart sink. "We're all pulling for you Danny but I'm sorry if put more pressure on you."

"I just want to make him proud."

"You could be a janitor and he'd be proud as long as you're honest at it and do your best," Spencer reassures Danny as he squeezes his shoulder. "But between you, me and the desk chair, you'll make a hell of a cop. It's natural instinct."

Danny can't help but smile at that, giving the seasoned detective and gives him a much more genuine smile; his agitation slowly dissipating. He watches Spencer take his leave and head toward another detective, his partner, Eric Chin who ushers a stern looking middle aged woman into an interrogation room.

"Quick thinking back there."

Danny hears a voice and turns to see Renzulli walking up to him with a small smile. "Hey Officer Renzulli. Ah I just…it felt good," Danny confesses as Renzulli chuckles. "Who's the woman that Spencer and his partner busted?"

"Can't say."

"Ah…okay got it. So…I guess I can't watch the interrogation? Hey I give you my word it won't go anywhere I just want to see. You know…how it works."

"Get a taste for what you can expect…in a few years?" Renzulli ends with a smirk as Danny nods and grins. "Okay, come on."

Since Frank didn't allow him to watch Spencer interrogate McGuiness or even Louis Watson in regards to their involvement and attachment with his now deceased father this was a real treat. Danny studies the stance of the veteran NYPD officer, watching his stern facial expressions, this body language, how he talks to her, approaches her, carries him and then finally extracts the answers he needs.

"He's good," Danny whispers as Renzulli nods in agreement.

"There's a reason he's called the best."

"Yeah," Danny whispers. He watches for a few more minutes before he knows he shouldn't keep Renzulli any longer.

"So Frank mentioned you wanted to ride along when we put the out of commission cars to rest," Renzulli mentions to Danny as they pull away from the dark tinted viewing glass of the integration room and head back to the main booking area.

"Yeah is that okay?"

"I won't be on active duty although in uniform but it would be great to have the company."

"Thanks," Danny smiles as he shakes Renzulli's hand; his mind hoping to remember to ask him about his marriage during the ride along. He watches the officer go and then pulls his phone. "Where the hell are you kid?" He asks impatiently as he texts Jamie again.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie, however, didn't get far after his panicked outburst and Henry was able to catch up to him on the stairs. "I remember finding this special young sitting by himself at the base of a tree outside in the school yard. I knew in that moment that he was a special and I'm glad that he came into my life."

Jamie looks up with a morose expression as his eyes droop.

"What's going on? Did something happen after we talked?" Henry inquires as Jamie nods his head yes and Henry looks at him in surprise. "What? Jamie we talked about all the things you might face when you become adopted and take on the Reagan name. You're going to be fine."

"I um….okay so I panicked back there but um…maybe I can wait until after grade 12 before I become adopted?"

"Worried about what your friends will say?"

"Actually…well yes but…it's a bit more complicated than that."

Henry offers Jamie an amused expression, making Jamie's face soften and his body relax. "We've shared that special bond since day one, you and me. What's more complicated?"

"Money. But not like an allowance or anything, it's just that…this year I worked hard and I'm not saying that next year I won't just as hard but…but I can't get the scholarship if I become…Jamie Reagan. Because it's the Joe Reagan scholarship fund and well…I'll be a Reagan. I don't think I'll be allowed."

Henry looks at the distressed expression on Jamie's face and gently frowns. He watches two officers approach, nods to them but waits until they pass out of earshot before he starts talking. "Sounds like you have a legitimate concern."

"Or I could…transfer to another school?" Jamie suggests with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to ask for money."

Henry's heart sinks and melts at the same time Jamie confesses something that was troubling his young life without asking for something or making it seem like he was living with them for only what he could get off them. That only endeared Jamie to him even more.

"Is Jamie Reagan allowed to qualify for the Joe Reagan scholarship fund?"

"Well…to be honest I hadn't thought about it," Henry answers in truth. "I um…well the fund was established after Joe's death and Erin was already out of school and…"

"Oh," Jamie interjects as he suddenly realizes he's put Henry in an emotionally tight spot. "And there are no more Reagan children so…"

"So I don't know if there was a clause actually put in there that would forbid any other Reagan children because at the time, there wasn't any in the future. But there are now."

Jamie's shoulders slump as he realizes he might have made an issue out of a non-issue or just brought up sad memories for Henry, a man he genuinely calls grandfather.

"I know you are used to worrying about everything, but why not leave this with me. I'll talk to the school board and see what they have to say and I'll let you know. Don't you worry now," Henry tries to reassure him as he gives Jamie's shoulders a squeeze.

"I really want to become Jamie Reagan," he confesses in a quiet tone.

"I want that too," Henry smiles. "Now. You put all those worried thoughts out of your mind for now and go back and see Scott. What did he find out?"

"George has…well had a wife but has 2 children."

"Really."

XXXXXXXX

After he had talked to Henry, Jamie's mind tried to reassure him that Henry would find out all he needed and would let him know either way. The thought of going to a new school for his final year without his friends and bearing the name Jamie Reagan would be tough for sure. But staying in the same school and facing the talk about him getting the scholarship and that they were happy he didn't qualify for the following year.

But he would leave it in Henry's hands and was on his way back to see what Scott had found out; then he heard his brother's voice.

"Jamie!"

"Danny?"

"I texted. Twice. Why didn't you answer?"

"My battery's low. I didn't charge it up last night. What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just finished up with Demarcus and figured I'd drop by. I picked up a night shift at the warehouse and thought you might need a ride home if Frank and Henry were busy."

"I was going to stop by Scott's. He found George's wife but um…she's dead. She died at 47 and he never remarried. Also one of his sons died at um…17."

"Wow? 17? How?"

"Scott didn't find all those details but he did say that he found two surviving children. That's great right?"

"Jamie…"

"I know. They might tell me to take a flying leap when I tell them about him and ask if one will take him in but…but at least there's something to work with."

"So now what?"

"Well now I'm going there to see what he found. Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Danny shrugs as Jamie's face lights up. "I got to see Detective Rogers in action. He was great," Danny tells Jamie as they head toward Scott's office. But upon reaching there, they find that he's been called into the field; leaving Jamie a note to check back the next day.

"You know real police work has to come first," Danny tells Jamie's downcast expression.

"I know," Jamie looks up with a tight lipped smile. "I just want one of his children or grandchildren to want to meet him and want to take him. I'm trying not to get my hopes up but Danny you didn't see him down there…"

"Down…there?"

"Yeah in the tunnels with Nora and…"

"Nora?" Danny arches his brows as Jamie smiles and nods.

"He goes in there at night or when it's cold but I hope they want to take him…home. I know…it sounds lame."

"It sounds great. Come on, I'll drop you at home."

"How's the truck?"

"It'll be a miracle if that damn thing works by the weekend," Danny snickers as the two of them head for the front doors to the precinct, Frank watching them go with a strained smile.

"Danny, can you stop by the bowling alley? I just want to check on George before I go home."

"How long will you be?" Danny asks as he looks at the time.

"I just want to check on him and then I'll leave. But it's still light out and I can take the bus home."

"I don't think Frank would want me to leave you alone."

"I'm not a baby, Danny!" Jamie insists. "I promise I'll just check on him and go right home. I'll be fine. Henry's been there. He knows where George is."

Despite his better judgment, Danny finds himself under pressure to get to work and just agrees, heading for the bowling alley to drop Jamie off and then head to the warehouse to pick up a shift and make a bit of extra money. He watches Jamie get out of the car and then waits as Jamie searches the alleyway for his friend.

"Jamie?"

"I think he went into the building."

"Come back later! I gotta go!"

"There's lots of light out still," Jamie insists. "Okay hold on a sec, let me just check inside and see if I can see him."

Just as Danny's about to put the car into reverse, a large garbage truck turns the corner and slowly starts to head toward him.

"Ah damn," Danny curses as he quickly looks for a place to park.

"Danny, I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"But…"

"Five minutes and then I'll be back out and at the bus stop. I'll see you tonight."

Against the small nagging voice in the pit of his stomach, Danny finds himself rushed by wanting to be at work and giving in. "Be careful."

"Okay."

Jamie watches Danny take his leave and then pulls out a small pocket knife, something that he tells himself will give him some peace of mind in case he runs into someone he doesn't like or trust. He pulls open the doorway and then stops, a rush of musty air wafting toward him, warning him to turn back from his present course of action.

But his concern for his friend, pulls him forward and without even realizing it, he finds himself heading further into the building – wanting to check on George and then hurry back out. That plan would be thwarted.

Jamie reaches half way and then stops, thinking he's heard something and quickly glances behind. Nothing. _You should turn back now! _His mind warns as he turns and looks in the direction of the area he left George earlier that same morning. But just as he turns back, his lips emit a soft gasp just as a large, dark figure steps right in front of him.

Jamie's eyes slightly widen as he stumbles backward; trapped against the wall and the dark stranger.

"Well well well, what have we here? Commissioner's grandson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yikes! So…is he friend or foe? What will Danny feel if Jamie gets hurt? Will Jamie tell Henry he disobeyed? What happens when Jamie finds George's children? Grandchildren? Will anything happen when Danny rides along with Renzulli? And what will Sonny learn first? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. A Tough Lesson to Learn

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
>C<strong>**hapter 6 – A Tough Lesson to Learn**

* * *

><p>Danny gives Ralph a tight lipped smile as he enters the warehouse and heads toward his locker in the back staff room. "How's your brother and his um…you know family situation?"<p>

"Ah one day up and one day down," Ralph replies with a heavy sigh. "Look I uh…I didn't mean to unload all that family stuff on you the other day. I know you wanna be a cop and all and…and I know a lot of cops have great families and such."

"I hope it works out for them. Is there a chance of that?"

"I hope so for the kids you know? I don't know but um I don't think so. But I try not to pry you know?"

"Yeah," Danny looks at him with a slight smirk.

"So how come you're working tonight?"

"Luke's sick and Rick called me," Danny answers in truth as they both head out into the warehouse.

"Alright then…let's get started!"

"Okay, I just gotta text Jamie," Danny states as he pulls his phone and pulls up the most recent conversation thread with his brother.

_'Are you on the bu…'_

Is all he gets to text before his boss calls out that it's all hands on deck for two extra pallets that need to be unloaded in twenty minutes before the regular shipment comes in. So he stows his phone in his pocket and hurries to get to work. His mind, however, is agitated that he left Jamie in the alley so tells himself that as soon as these two pallets are unloaded, he'd text his brother and if worse came to worse call Henry and tell him where he left Jamie. _Jamie's going to be okay…you just worry too much._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie looks up at the man with narrowed eyes, his fingers still gripping the knife tightly – ready for use. _Remember kid, you only fight when you know you have a chance to win – otherwise you run like hell. _Jamie looks at the space past the large man – the hallway that would lead to the way out.

"What do you want?" Jamie asks as his stomach instantly tightens.

"Why are you here?"

"I…came to see George? What do you want?" Jamie asks again as he tries to stand back up. But the large man swiftly steps forward and gives him another shove backward, forcing Jamie to stumble backward into the wall. He tries to rush the man and get past and bolt for the exit and get back outside.

"I just want to see George!" Jamie growls as he looks past the large frame in his way.

"Did you come here alone?"

"No," Jamie lies in as firm a tone as his scared mind could muster. "What do you want?" Jamie dares to demand again.

Finally the man makes known his intentions.

"Give me your wallet!" The man hisses as he pulls a large knife.

Jamie's eyes widen as he tries to swallow; his body automatically backing up against he the wall as far as he could go. Behind him was a locked door; to his right? The hallway that would take him closer to where George might be. _MIGHT? _He tries it. But the man's arm shoots out and tries to push him back. Instead something else happens.

"AHH!" Jamie's lips cry out as the large knife slices through his shirt and opens up a small sliver of skin on his side. He stumbles backward but quickly recovers, his mind urging him to _FIGHT BACK! _And so he charges at the man; plunging his small pocket knife into the fleshy part of the man's upper forearm.

The man's lips utter a surprised curse as his eyes narrow and he tries to lunge at Jamie once more. His bloodied hand succeeds in grabbing Jamie's shirt and jerking him backward; his other fist trying to grab Jamie's wallet. But his wallet is situated in his back pocket and as soon as he feels the man's hand grabbing the back waistband of his jeans and move lower toward his wallet, Jamie's heart rate explodes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jamie screams.

This time the man looks at Jamie in shock.

"Don't…touch me!" Jamie hisses as he holds up the little pocket knife, the red crimson tip nervously jittering in the dimly lit hallway; his heart rate nearing critical.

"I just want…"

Jamie shakes his head as he holds his ground. "Don't…touch me!" Jamie hears the quiver in his own voice and feels his legs starting to shake but unlike the time with Kevin when he froze his brain yells at him that he can't just wait for help to come – it wasn't on the way. Or was it?

In that same moment the two of them hear a faint voice in the near distance. _MOVE! GO NOW! _Jamie's mind yells at him to take advantage of the distraction and RUN LIKE HELL! And he does! His sticky fingers slightly fumble with the knife as he tries to push past the man, cutting the large attacker's arm once more. There isn't much room but Jamie doesn't care, he squeezes past, scuffing the exposed part of his right arm. Once again his mind tells him to suck up the pain and keep going!

Jamie's legs start to wobble from coursing adrenaline as he nears the entrance to the hallway and then bursts outside, his chest heaving. He turns and looks back into the hallway and squints to see the large, darkened figure in the distance and hears his lips automatically gasp.

A few seconds later, Jamie turns and races for the bus stop, his mind yelling at him that he could have been killed or worse! But just as he reaches the bus stop, his body cries out and he has to stop and allow his heart rate to settle, his left hand and arm wrapped tightly around his cut and aching right side.

"Need…" his face wheezes as his phone starts to buzz. His fingers are shaking too much from the showdown to actually be of use to his phone so he waits a few more moments in the hopes that his body would come back down to normal. He watches the bus arrive and gets on, slowly limping to the back and slumping down onto the back bench.

Finally he pulls his phone and read's Danny's message.

_'Hey kid, how was George? Where are you?'_

His dry throat tries to swallow but he finds he's unable and so tries to focus his concentration on texting back; succeeding in swallowing would be next.

_'I'm just about home. George is okay. See you tonight.'_

As much as he hates to lie to Danny, he knows that if he told Danny he was attacked in the alley, the rest of Danny's working shift would be ruined and ultimately because he chose to put his own thinking ahead of anyone else's. _'Just remember you come before any stranger. George wouldn't want you to risk your life just to see him.'_

_Don't go there alone. _Henry's words force guilt to sneak into his already flushed brow, warming him further and he can only pray that the slow moving vehicle gets him to his final destination without incident. It does. As soon as he reaches home, Jamie calls out to Erin, wanting to make sure that he's alone and then races to the bathroom and locks the door. He slowly lifts his shirt and undershirt and feels his heart slump as he stares at the ugly wound that he could have prevented simply by listening.

"Not good," he huffs as he starts to go in search of the first aid kit. He had gotten a Tetanus shot when he was stabbed by Sonny a few months back so tells himself that he shouldn't get any kind of infection and once the wound heals he'll be okay. _Liar! _His mind tosses back. _You were told not to go back alone and you didn't listen!_

Jamie's heart sinks further as he realizes that he disobeyed something that Henry had told him directly. _You have to tell him, that's how you keep the trustful bond between you going. You have to. He's going to be disappointed! He'll find out. He might not? Can you live with knowing you lied to a man that would give his life for you? And did! He got shot trying to save you! You. Have. To. Tell. Him. Tonight! _He knows that to be true and his conscience is right – how could he directly disobey Henry and then not tell him, treating his rule and loving concern as if it was nothing after they had been through so much together. _Suck up your pride and do the right thing. Tell him. Tell him tonight. The longer you wait the worse it'll be._

Jamie leans back on the sink and looks down at the bloody wound a few inches from his finger tips and hopes it'll heal up in a few days. He cleans it as best he can, putting on some antiseptic ointment and then putting on a few large bandages and hopes that'll suffice. It wouldn't.

After that, Jamie heads into his bedroom to get some reading done. But as soon as he tries to sit down and reach for the book, his side pulls and he screams out in pain and quickly stands back up. _How about leaning on your other side? _It was something he could try and might be less painful so he tries to get onto his bed, leaning on his other side. But even still as soon as he props himself up on his elbow, his side yells at him and he slumps down onto his back, warm tears starting to well in his slightly puffy eyes.

The next hour is spent in torment for Jamie as he tries to find a more comfortable position to rest in but cannot so offers an angry growl, gets up and starts to just clean his room; wanting to do something to pass the time and keep his mind occupied – something he was failing at miserably. Each time he closes his eyes he sees himself in the darkened hallway, trapped and then beaten; Henry finding him and saying he got what he deserved.

Jamie's breath catches and he feels himself starting to hyperventilate; his legs rushing to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He sags back against the wall and feels himself cursing his own name. But it was done and now he can only wait until Henry comes home, tell him the truth and hope the grounding isn't too painful.

It's not long before Erin and Jack arrive, having spent the day at the courthouse and then preparing for a new summer case examination group that would help them with their Harvard first class pre-reading assignment. Jamie merely offers them a tense smile and then heads into his room to try resting again. But his mind is once again agitated as he waits for Henry and Frank to arrive; Danny being the last one home due to his extra work shift.

Two hours later, Henry and Frank arrive home, talking about the day and the busting of the crooked union official and what would happen next. Erin and Jack asked most of the questions during dinner, something not lost on Henry. The oldest Reagan male looks at the young teen with a concerned expression but says nothing. Maybe it was just news about George's family that he learned today – something Jamie had told him after they talked about his scholarship woes. Or was it the scholarship itself? Was Jamie now worried about going to another school? That would be the easiest solution but Henry still had to confirm with the school board about the fine print on the Joseph Reagan scholarship fund restrictions.

Henry chalks it up to the news about George, the past few day's events and the scholarship talk that has Jamie agitated and doesn't want to push the young man any more than he did today. He wouldn't have to. Jamie would do that all on his own.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Frank asks Henry in an undertone an hour after dinner, both of them watching as Jamie excuses himself from the living room and heads into his bedroom, Erin and Jack remaining to watch the rest of the movie with Henry and Frank.

"He's worried about George. Apparently George had a son that was his age when he died and he asked me if he would still be eligible for the scholarship next year if he changes his last name to Reagan so he wondered if he should wait until after he graduates. He almost told us to put off the adoption altogether."

"Wow," Frank mutters under his breath as Henry nods.

"I think he just needs some sleep and he'll be okay tomorrow," Henry states with a small frown. "He takes on so much."

"It's all he's known…all both of them have known," Frank admits with a heavy sigh.

The two of the talk a bit longer before Henry removes himself from the living room. He thinks about going to check on Jamie but doesn't want to feel that he's smothering the young man so heads into his office to get a few things done before he goes to bed.

Jamie waits until the living room goes quiet and goes to see Henry; his heart rate starting to pick up the pace as he nears the office. Henry hears the footsteps and looks up to see Jamie approaching and removes his reading glasses and gestures for him to enter.

"What's going on?" Henry asks Jamie in a calm tone. But as soon as Jamie nears he notices that his eyes are wet and his heart instantly sinks. "Jamie? What's wrong?"

"I uh…" he stammers as he fidgets in place. "I have to tell you um…something."

"Okay. Come here," Henry entreats to Jamie as he pulls up a chair. "You know you can always tell me anything right?"

"I know I just…" Jamie's voice dies out with a heavy sigh as he slowly sits down; Henry noticing the same gentle grimace of discomfort when he sat down on the couch earlier.

"Are you still worried about the scholarship?"

"No," Jamie answers quietly as his breathing slightly shallows. "I uh…it's about George."

"Did something happen to George?"

"No I…I went to see him today."

"You did?" Henry asks in surprise as Jamie looks up in remorse. "When?"

"After we left the precinct Danny um…he took me. It wasn't his fault grandpa I asked him," Jamie explains with a pleading tone as Henry's lips slightly purse.

"Did Danny go with you to see George?"

"No he uh…he left because he had to go to work. I thought it would be just for a few minutes to see how he was."

Henry looks at Jamie's slumped shoulders and hears the quiver in his tone, his eyes dropping to watch Jamie's fingers absently fidget with each other in his lap.

"What happened?"

"I uh…I ran into that same scary guy and uh…well I took off and then got onto the bus. I didn't tell Danny."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie answers slowly as Henry's frown deepens. _You have to tell him about the cut! _

"I had specifically told you not to go there."

"I know and I'm sorry," Jamie pleads as he looks up with a teary gaze. "I just wanted to see him."

"There's a reason I told you not to go there alone."

"I know," Jamie sighs as Henry's eyes fix on Jamie's sad gaze. "I thought it would be okay. But um…"

"I'm glad you told me Jamie. Did you get hurt at all? Did that man try to hurt you?"

"He uh…he wanted my wallet. I told him no and unlike Kevin I was actually able to fight back and escape."

"Did you get hurt?"

"A cut but it's okay."

"Jamie…"

"I just wanted to see George and thought I'd be okay on my own."

"Things are different now," Henry reminds him. "I know that you grew up in places like that and felt safe or knew how to handle yourself in places like that but times change. Even back then, Danny told me he never let either of you go anywhere in those places…or any places alone. He knew you were with me. He heard you called my grandson and then he asked for your wallet. He might not have had the same thing on his mind as Kevin but he had something bad on his mind nonetheless. What if he pulled a knife or gun or something?"

"I know I shouldn't have gone," Jamie sighs as Henry's expression softens, his hand resting on Jamie's jittery limb. "Are you mad?"

"I'm upset that you didn't listen to me and went, knowing I had told you not to. But I'm happy you came and told me. That takes courage and I respect it."

"Am in in trouble?" Jamie asks sheepishly; Henry's lips gently smirking as he nods.

"I think we both know I have to ground you. But I hope you learned today that when I put a restriction on you that it's for _your_ own good. As I said…as much as I might like George, for what I know of him, but I love you and care about you more. That's my first priority."

"I'm sorry," Jamie gently sniffles as Henry pulls him close and gives him a warm hug. Jamie's lips cry out in a soft gasp as his side flexes; his body wanting to instantly recoil.

"For the next two weekends you'll spend cleaning out the garage for me."

"But…" Jamie starts to protest and then stops as Henry's brows arch.

"I know you wanted to go with Danny and Linda to the tailgate party on Saturday but you can't. Not this time. And I know you want to work and still look for George's family and I don't want to stop that. But a bit of time to ponder your actions might help you see that you're more valuable than a stranger."

"I'm sorry grandpa."

"Oh I know sweet boy," Henry sighs as he gently wipes the last tear. "Now…why don't you help me with this," Henry tells Jamie as he shows him a website address. "I need to get an account set up."

"Okay."

Jamie helps Henry and then is happy to get to sleep before Danny gets home; not wanting Danny to see him with Henry and then ask what happened. He had told Henry he'd tell Danny but doesn't want to as he knows Danny will feel guilty and it wasn't his fault. So he changes into sweats and a tee and climbs into bed, hoping for a good night's sleep. That wouldn't happen. His mind keeps reminding him that he'd have to come up with a good excuse as to why he couldn't go to the tailgate party after he had practically begged Danny to let him come. _I'm in trouble._

He hears Danny come home and quickly rolls onto his injured side, his back to the door just in case Danny were to check on him and pretends to be asleep. But Danny doesn't disturb him and he quickly turns back onto his uninjured side and bites back a painful grimace for his movement. That night his sleep is fraught with distorted nightmares of the man hurting him Danny saying I told you so.

Morning couldn't come soon enough. However, that would bring a whole host of other issues.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Danny awakens with a stretch, rolling over onto his bed and thinking about what else Ralph had told him the night before. He had tried to get his mind occupied on more important things like the tailgate party at the stadium field on Saturday and then working at the gun range on Sunday but Ralph's words still hang in his mind, picking away at his insecurities.

He hears Jamie up and figures he'll ask his brother about what happened with George and then head out to help Linda with something at her home. But when Danny pushes the door to Jamie's bedroom open, he stops and stares in surprise at something odd he sees on the bed – a smear of blood; about half way down from the pillow.

"What the hell?" He asks as he quickly reaches down to touch it. _Dried blood? _"From what? And where on his body? What's going on?" Danny's voice trails off as he hears Jamie exiting the bathroom.

Jamie rounds the corner into his bedroom and stops short as he looks at Danny in shock. "What's going on?" Jamie asks with a small stammer?

Danny doesn't beat around the bush so turns and points to the blood stain on the bed. "You tell me. What the hell is that?"

Jamie's remain fixed on Danny, as he knows he doesn't have to look at what his brother is pointing at. _So much for trying to come up with an excuse for being grounded on the weekend._

"And don't say nose bleed because your head is far from there and you're not a girl. What happened?"

"I cut myself."

"Shaving? Give it up kid," presses as he looks at Jamie's posture. He finally notices him favoring one side and his eyes drop to his side. "Did you get into a fight?" Danny continues. "Jamie…"

Jamie's fingers slowly lift his tee to reveal the crudely bandaged wound; Danny's lips offering a soft gasp.

"Before you get all mad, it's okay. I cleaned it and bandaged it and it's not that deep."

But Jamie can tell that Danny doesn't believe it and feels his posture slump. "It happened when I went to see George."

"What?" Danny asks with a small hiss. "You said you were fine!"

"I am!" Jamie argues back as he tries to leave. "Danny move!"

"Look…okay wait a sec you need to get that looked at. Did you tell Henry about that?"

"I only told him it was a small cut. I don't want to worry them more okay?"

Danny looks at Jamie and shakes his head as he offers, "Unbelievable."

Jamie's dirty blond eyebrows gently arch in wonder. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Oh I'm pissed and if I could yell I would but I shouldn't have left. Ah damn I shouldn't have left!" Danny growls as he looks at Jamie's side. "You need to get that looked at."

"I'm okay."

"You're not okay!" Danny's voice rises and then lowers.

"The doctor's at the ER know Henry and Frank!" Jamie argues back.

"Okay okay…hold on…I uh…" he pauses as he looks at Jamie in frustration.

"Danny," I'll be okay."

"I have an idea."

Danny looks at Jamie's stressed expression and knows he can't just let Jamie fend for himself on this alone. He feels partial responsibility as he should have insisted that they leave…or not even taken him there in the first place. But he had made a promise to his brother long ago that no matter what trouble he got into, as long as it wasn't illegal he'd help him no matter what. He had to keep that promise now.

However, someone a few miles away was still working to undermine that brotherly bond. At any cost.

XXXXXXXX

"Malvesky! Get your worthless ass over here!"

Sonny narrows his eyes at the man he's paying to supply him with insider information on the NYPD, anything in particular related to the Reagan's or Danny and Jamie.

"Clean it yourself!" Sonny tosses back with a lippy tone as he spits on the floor; the two other inmates going back to their business and the other guard distracted by keeping an eye on the two convicts as they go about their daily routine. "Where?"

"Here…" the crooked guard points to something on the wall behind him.

"Anything?" Sonny asks in a soft tone.

"Danny is going on a civilian ride-along."

"Sanctioned?" Sonny's voce hisses.

"Frank gave it the okay."

"Figures. Driving?" Sonny inquires in a low tone.

"Officer Renzulli."

"Renzulli. That bastard helped bring me in," Sonny's voice hisses in an undertone as the guard looks up in wonder.

"Don't talk back inmate 735!" The guard snaps, referring to the number on Sonny's back. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…find out which car specifically," Sonny demands as a malicious plan starts to form.

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yikes! I am sorry that I lost a few more of my dear readers and I'm wondering if you're all still excited about this second half of the journey as the first. Of course Sonny has a plan and so what do you think will happen on the ride along? At least Jamie was able to fight back but not without consequence. And what plan does Danny have to help Jamie? So please so review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Learn from the Past

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – Learn from the Past**

**A/N: **Hey thanks to everyone so far who has supported this story by reviewing – it means so much to me (and my muse of course). Lots more to come and hope you like it all. Please enjoy the update thanks.

* * *

><p>"You're treating me like I'm about to break!" Jamie growls as he pulls his arm free just as they arrive at a familiar place.<p>

"Just move," Danny huffs as he tries to guide Jamie toward the back door. He knows Jamie's going to resent his being overly protective now but the fact that Jamie's side looks really bad, he can only blame himself for leaving Jamie to fend for himself in that alleyway. He had overhead Frank and Henry talking about what they faced in the underground tunnel and then hearing from Jamie how he was mugged and then fought his way past and got injured for it.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Danny greets Linda with a brief peck on her cheek. "Thanks for helping with this."

"It's just a scratch. I had a Tetanus shot, I'll be fine," Jamie insists as Danny's throat utters a low growl; Jamie looking at him with pursed lips.

"Linda is going to fix the mess you made."

"Okay come inside."

"Linda," Jamie tries to insist as he stops and looks at her in concern.

"My parents aren't home. Come on now."

Jamie looks at Danny and then turns and follows Linda into her home, Danny following. They head into the main bathroom and she pulls out a first aid kit that looks like it came right out a hospital operating room. "Wow," Jamie whispers as his eyes slightly widen.

"She's the real thing," Danny states with pride as he gestures to Jaime to remove his shirt.

"Okay so let's….ah Jamie!" Linda gently scolds as Jamie looks up with a tormented frown.

"Told you he made a mess."

"Danny," Jamie groans as he tries to cover back up.

"It's okay Jamie, let me see what happened here."

"It's just a….owww!" Jamie's lips hiss as Linda pulls the soggy bandage off his discolored side. "I just don't want to go to the hospital."

"Jamie…"

"Linda, please? You can just clean and bandage it right?"

"You're lucky that this week I'm working on practicing my stitches."

"You are?" Jamie asks in wonder.

"Yes and instead of wasting them on the given dummy, I'll use them on…"

"This dummy," Danny growls as Jamie looks at him in defeat. "Ah stop with the sad face."

"Okay Jamie I want you to just lean over here so I can really clean the wound and then stitch it up and cover it. Then you need to keep the stitches dry and clean for at least twenty-four hours."

"Okay," Jamie agrees as his teeth grit. "It's…cold," Jamie admits as Linda starts to clean the angry looking wound.

"How does it look?"

"I think the fact that he's had a Tetanus shot is keeping the infection from the strange knife blade at bay. It's warm but then I don't think you took very good care of it. Sorry."

"I didn't," Jamie admits weakly. He remains silent as Danny and Linda make small talk about the upcoming weekend, his mind aching because he'll be grounded thanks to his own action. He also bites back a few throbs of pain, telling himself that this was preventable and he'd better suck it up as Linda was doing him a huge favor. Linda finally cleans the wound and then uses some local freezing as she was taught and then starts to put in the dissolving stitches. She only had a limited supply so had to make sure every one inserted was done correctly. They would be.

"There," Linda finishes up with some thick, clean padding to keep it unharmed and clean.

"Thank you," Jamie tells her kindly as he puts his shirt back on and then waits outside for Danny.

"What's going on?" Linda asks Danny directly.

"Remember George?" Danny replies with a small huff as Linda nods. He goes on to tell her about what he knows so far and what Jamie told him about going to see him in the underground tunnel and then being trapped. "It's my fault."

"He's not…"

"He is a kid!" Danny retorts with a small hiss before he quickly recants. "Sorry. I just can't let anything happen to him."

Linda gives him a warm hug, telling him that she loves the fact that he cares so much about his brother; one of his best qualities. One of many. They talk a bit longer before Danny tells her he'll see her on Saturday and then hurries out to see his brother.

"Okay so back home to…"

"I thought you had a regular shift today?"

"After yesterday?"

"Seriously? Danny I just…" Jamie groans as he slumps down into the front passenger seat of the car.

"You're not leaving my sight all weekend long either."

Jamie looks over with pursed lips before he looks away, Danny pausing from pulling away from the curb to look at his brother in wonder. "I uh…I'm grounded."

"What?" Danny asks in shock as Jamie turns back to him in remorse. "Who grounded you? Frank?"

"Henry. I told him what happened. He told Frank but I was still grounded for not listening. He uh…he told me not to go there alone and um…I went."

"And I drove you there. Good going!" Danny snaps as Jamie looks at him in frustration.

"I said I was sorry! I was just worried."

"Some old homeless guy isn't worth your life!" Danny half shouts before he quickly recants. "Just…"

"I'll go home and read okay? I promise I won't look for George's kids…today…because I can't."

Danny finally pulls away from the curb and just shakes his head as he heads for home. Jamie decides not to press his luck and figures that a few days to help his throbbing side fully heal would best. Besides, Henry had promised him that on Saturday before his shift at work, something for which he didn't ground him, he'd drive him to work, go and see George together and then Jamie had promised that he wouldn't see him the rest of his shift. He'd listen and be better off for it.

"I promise I'll just read. In fact if you want I'll take a selfie on the hour every hour and send it to you," Jamie promises as they reach home.

"No I just…I worry okay?" Danny admits with a concerned frown. "How's it feeling now?"

"Actually better. The shooting pain has stopped and it just…well aches. I guess that's normal."

"Okay good. And I know it sucks, but I'm glad you told Henry."

"I wasn't scared to talk to him, just sad I didn't listen and let him down. But I deserved this so…" Jamie's voice trails off. "But I'm angry that I can't go to the ballgame. I have to clean out the garage instead," he sighs as Danny smiles. "I promise I'll stay home."

"Well if you're really bored, why not come down and have lunch with me."

"How about I get my books and come there and read? It'll be like old times. Can I?"

"Yeah, sure. Go get your books."

Jamie can only offer Danny a wide grin as Danny waits for Jamie to get his books and then rejoin him in the car. Jamie texts Henry and lets him know that he's going with Danny so he won't worry and they'd both see them at dinner later that same day.

"Danny…and…hey Jamie!"

"Hey Ralph," Jamie greets Danny's co-worker as he heads for the staff room. He picks a place in the back and plunks down onto a chair with the most sun.

"What's going on?"

"Separation anxiety," Danny answers Ralph with a small retort, well out of Jamie's earshot.

The rest of the day for Jamie would be spent reading and relaxing, something his wounded side would need. But Danny's concern starts to grate on Jamie's nerves as almost every hour he pops his head into the staff room to see how Jamie's doing.

But the day comes to close with less tension than it started and by the time dinner time comes, Jamie sits at the dinner table with less inner tension than at breakfast. After dinner, the five of them just enjoy some dessert and coffee and a spirited game of poker.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie gets up early Saturday morning and heads to the bathroom to check his side. Sure enough the stitches were holding and the wound itself, while still a bit warm to the touch, wasn't like it was yesterday. Still his heart sinks when he slowly pushes the thick padding back to cover over the cut and then pull down his tee-shirt. He wanted to go to the ballpark and just have some fun. It wasn't fair, but it was his own doing. _I hate this! _Ah yes, his mind reminds him, _but you did bring it upon yourself._

He heads into the kitchen with a glum expression, over hearing Danny talking last night to Linda about a few extras and the fun they'd all be having. Fun he was going to miss out on. _There will be other games…next time you'll listen and be able to go._

But Danny had promised him that if the others asked where Jamie was, Danny would honor his brother's dignity and say he had to help Henry and would be there next time for sure.

"Try not to look too excited," Henry chuckles as he enters the kitchen and Jamie instantly tries to ply on a fake smile. "I know you wanted to go but there will be other times."

"I'm just angry at myself. I'm missing out because I didn't listen."

"And you learned the most important lesson of all," Henry quips as he gives Jamie's slender shoulders a loving squeeze. "Besides, who knows what treasures we'll find in there?"

"More like junk pop," Frank adds as he enters the kitchen and gives Jamie a hug. "Morning."

"Morning. Henry told you what I did?"

"We don't have secrets," Frank simply replies. There was no point in him rehashing what happened or telling Jamie the same moral lesson that Henry already did. Jamie takes it from Frank's cue that he too wasn't happy Jamie disobeyed, but was happy he had the courage to tell the older Reagan what he did and then accept his punishment with respect.

"I still think we'll find some cool stuff in there," Henry continues as Frank offers them a smile and heads for the coffee maker.

"What are you doing today?" Jamie asks Frank.

"I have a few work things to take care of and then I thought I'd get busy on fixing the back corner of the deck."

Erin soon enters and then Danny and the talk quickly focuses on their outing at the ballpark. Erin and Danny would be picking up Jack and Linda and then meeting Demarcus, Kesha, Jackie, Ian and a few other friends to hang and hopefully enjoy some snacks off the back of Demarcus's truck. Jamie can't fault them for being excited and it thankful that at least they weren't rubbing in his face the fact that he had to stay behind. This time.

About an hour later, the House is relatively quiet as Erin and Danny leave and Jamie, Henry and Frank head outside. Henry opens the large doors and Jamie stifles a small gasp that makes Henry smile.

"This is gonna take forever," he comments as he looks at the almost hoarding nightmare.

"Oh it's not that bad," Henry chuckles.

The space was packed with odds and ends, newspapers, bicycles and just stuff. Stuff that didn't seem to really matter and that needed to be recycled. With one big exception. The large item in the middle of it all.

"What kind of car is under the tarp?"

"Joe's," Frank answers as the three of them stand and look straight ahead. Jamie's eyes deviate and he looks over at Frank in wonder.

"Oh," is all he states quietly.

"Come on, let's get started," Henry declares softly.

"Where?" Jamie retorts weakly as the two older males laugh.

XXXXXXXX

"Where did he park?" Linda inquires as they reach the overflow area of Yankee Stadium.

"Look for the black smoke," Danny snickers dryly.

"I see…is that all his?"

"At least the truck doesn't have to run the entire time," Jack retorts with his own snicker as they pull in beside Demarcus's Chevy. "Shoulda bought a Ford," he smiles as he slaps Demarcus on the back.

"Just wait until everyone's gone before you fire her up again," Danny teases his friend. But about half hour later when it was just Danny and Demarcus with the truck, the others going to get a few things and on their way back, a uniformed officer walks up to them.

"Afternoon," the officer greets them with a terse gaze. "What's going on here?"

"We're legally parked."

"Got an exhaust fan on that thing?" The officer asks Demarcus directly.

"What?" Danny interjects as he watches the officer pull out his pad and starts to write up a citation. But the timing of the others would be cursed as they all hurry toward Danny and Demarcus to see what was going on.

"You're giving him a ticket? For what?" Jackie asks in haste.

"Polluting the environment," the officer tosses back in sarcasm as Danny's eyes narrow. But just before he's about to add something more, the officer looks directly at him. "Anyone else want to contribute to the distributing the peace fund?"

Before Danny can argue back, he feels Linda's hand on his arm giving it a small squeeze to signal that she didn't want him to make a big deal and ruin their afternoon. "No," Danny replies with a small hiss.

"Have a nice day and…don't turn that piece of junk on until you're ready to leave. _Boy,"_ the officer concludes with a derogatory slur as he slaps the ticket into Demarcus's waiting palm. This time it's Danny's turn to hold his friend back; the officer walking away chuckling. With his back to them, the officer pulls his phone and texts, _'tell Sonny it was fun.' _

"What the hell was that all about?" Danny asks sourly as he they all look down at the ticket.

"Boy. Racist jerk," Demarcus mutters as he shakes his head. "Fifty bucks for what…there's a lot crappier vehicles around here and officer racist there picks out mine."

"Can you contest it?" Jackie looks at Erin and then Danny.

"We'll all chip in," Erin volunteers in haste as Danny looks at her to protest.

"That's like giving in."

"It's a he said/he said situation and by the time this goes to court that officer could drum up one hell of a story and once would be a big stress for nothing" Erin explains.

"Fifty bucks?" Danny argues back.

"Danny, it's okay," Demarcus resigns as he gives Erin a small nod. "She's right. She is the lawyer in the group."

"We'll all chip in," Danny echoes the same sentiments stated by Erin moments earlier. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Sorry baby," Kesha whispers to her boyfriend Demarcus as Danny turns and watches the officer before he pulls away, much to everyone's surprise.

"Danny! It's not worth it!" Demarcus tries to call out as Linda hurries after him.

Instead of berating him, she slips her hand into his and looks at him in wonder. "Where are we going?"

"Something's up here," he tells her in a low undertone as they watch the officer head out of the parking area and then head for his cruiser. "What the hell he's just leaving?"

"Maybe he's finished his shift?" Linda wonders as Danny quickly pulls his phone and takes a picture of the officer's cruiser number.

"Maybe," Danny mutters as he puts his phone back into his pocket. _Maybe not…that was odd…he singles out Demarcus? Can't just be a race thing, there are lots of black men and women as well as Hispanic and Asian around here…no…something's up. _With his mind made up to check on Monday who the officer was and if it was the end of his shift and maybe he had to get his ticket quota or if it was indeed something else.

He and Linda return to their friends, Jack and Demarcus already setting up the barbeque; Erin heading toward them.

"I'll help them get things ready," she whispers to Danny; kissing him on the cheek and then pulling away so he can talk to Erin.

"Before you go off on me, something was up there."

"I agree with you," Erin replies much to Danny's surprise. "However, you know as well as I do that even in the ranks of the NYPD you're gonna run into guys like that."

"I know," he answers with a small sigh. "How is he?"

"I think he'll be better after we get the party started."

Danny nods and rejoins his friend's, not wanting to be the one to put a damper on their fun day; most of his mind trying to forget the pointless altercation but a small part remembering the first thing on his to do list come Monday morning. Jamie wasn't going to be the only one doing some investigating within in the walls of the NYPD.

He hears some laughter and then looks over to see two brothers horsing around and an easy smile plays upon his lips. _ I miss Jamie. I hope he's doing okay with his punishment._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie moves out the last of the rusted bicycles and then pauses; Henry watching him in wonder, Frank not too far away, working on the back deck.

"Jamie?" Henry asks; his concerned tone making Frank look up. He nears the young man and wonders if perhaps he's hurt himself or was actually tired. Frank pauses as he watches Henry's hand rest on Jamie's shoulder to see what was up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie nods as he pulls away from the bike. "I uh…it's nothing. Just the um….the bike. Yeah it's nothing."

"Do you want to ride it? You can," Henry suggests as Frank pauses in his work to come near.

"Oh I…." Jamie pauses as he looks up in haste. "No, it's okay. I'm supposed to be grounded."

"We don't mind Jamie," Frank tells the young man in truth.

Jamie looks at Henry and then Frank and tries to swallow. "I don't know how," he blurts out in haste and then quickly ducks back inside the garage; leaving Frank and Henry to exchange morose expressions. "Shouldn't have said that," Jamie mutters to himself as Frank approaches.

"Jamie?"

"I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. Want to tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing," Jamie turns around with a tight lipped smile.

"Please?" Frank gently begs.

"I tried once. And I fell and my father said since I fell I couldn't ever have a bike. I wanted one but um…I'm sorry. Should I start over there?"

"Come on Jamie," Frank entreats as Jamie looks up at him in wonder. "Just because you fall doesn't mean…."

"No I wanted to try again! I did," Jamie insists with a small huff. "He just never let me. But I'm not a quitter. I'm not!"

"I don't think there would ever come a time when I'd consider you a quitter," Frank tells him in a tender tone as his hand rests on his shoulder. "Come and try now. At least if you're going to fall in the backyard it'll mostly be on grass."

"Really?" Jamie asks, unable to hide his eager smile. "Okay."

Henry dusts off the biggest bike, Joe's old bike and then he and Frank take it into the backyard, giving Jamie a few basic instructions. At first Jamie hesitates, looking up at each older man with a weak expression. "I'm nervous," he admits with a small sigh.

"Everyone was nervous the first few times," Frank assures him as he holds the bike. "If you feel like you'll wobble to the right, gently compensate but leaning to the left. If you have to fall it'll be on the grass and you'll be fine."

"Okay. Ready," Jamie tells them with a firm nod of his head. He climbs on the bike and instantly his heart rate starts to explode. He sits down on the seat and with Frank and Henry on either side, his hands grip the handlebars and he tries to recall what it was like to be on the bike as a little boy. "I can't!" He states suddenly, his mind holding him hostage with morbid memories. "I don't want to fall."

"You'll be fine Jamie," Frank continues to encourage the nervous teen. Jamie feels them giving him a small push and his legs automatically push down, sending the well-used bike forward. Jamie's fingers grip the handlebars so tightly that it's not until Henry reminds him that they've got him does he loosen up.

"Okay…we're gonna let go," Henry tells Jamie. Jamie nods but keeps his gaze forward. He manages to peddle a few meters before he feels the bike starting to wobble, panics, compensates the wrong way and ends up crashing to the ground, thankfully not on injured side. But he does feel the pull on his injury and cries out with a painful gasp; sending both men instantly in his direction.

"I'm okay," Jamie insists as he tries to get back up.

"Jamie?" Henry asks in concern as he hovers over the young teen. "That was a pretty strong cry for just a small scuff."

"I'm okay. I just pulled my side a bit. I'll be okay. Please it was no big deal. I know you worry but I'm okay. I just compensated the wrong way," he admits in frustration. "Can I try it again?"

Henry looks at Jamie's side, spying a glimpse of white bandage just as Jamie pulls his tee-shirt down; the two of them locking eyes.

"I'm okay. Please?"

"Jamie…"

"Linda bandaged the cut. Please it's okay. I want to try again."

As much as he wants to press about the nature of the cut the bandage, he figures Jamie's already grounded for the two weekends and knows that if it was really that serious Jamie would tell him. So he decides not to push the issue – this time.

"Of course," Henry replies in haste. Frank can only look at his father with a tender smile and then nod in agreement. He had wanted to tell Jamie that he had to wait until at least a few more hours of cleaning was over since that was part of his official punishment, but seeing the eager look of determination on the young teens face and after hearing the story about being denied a second chance by his birth father, Frank couldn't say no.

Jamie climbs back onto the bike and tries again. His legs continue to wobble a little bit more but he manages to get further than last time, his confidence continuing to build with each stride of the bicycle. About half hour later he had managed to complete one full circle in the back yard. His smile was ear to ear.

"Thank you!" Jamie exclaims as he gives Frank and then Henry a warm hug. "That was the best."

"Well I think that's one bike we'll put back in the garage."

"Really? You mean I can use it again?"

"Use? You can have it," Henry answers with a shrug as Frank agrees; neither of them having a better purpose to give the bike a new lease on life than having Jamie take it over and use it to the fullest.

"I can use it for s…" he starts and then stops; his brow gently furrowing.

"You can use it for whatever you want," Henry reminds him tenderly. "Now. Enough tough thoughts; we'll worry about school later. How about we get back to cleaning?"

"Okay," Jamie agrees with a small smile. "Can I paint it? You know just to get rid of the rust? Is that okay?"

"I don't think Joe would mind in the least," Frank tells him in truth.

Jamie heads back into the garage with a small skip in his step. Despite falling a few times and scuffing one knee and despite the fact that he was still grounded and had some work ahead of him, Jamie's afternoon was complete after his bike lesson.

He couldn't wait to tell Danny.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh man that was a foul!"

"Totally robbed!"

"He was out!"

So far the afternoon for the group of happy tailgaters was continuing with success, the earlier altercation with the needless citation all but forgotten; none of them wanting to let it dampen their day.

"So in a few weeks is the annual NYPD picnic," Demarcus talks to Danny in a low tone as the two of them sit on the back of the truck, flipping a few remaining hot dogs.

"I know. You going?"

"I am. I heard they're going to be reading out names or mentioning the new candidates who are at the picnic."

"I know," Danny nods as he looks at his friend in wonder. "You wondering what name is going to be following Danny?"

"Thought had crossed my mind. I know there will be friends of Joe's there and…" Demarcus's voice trails off.

"And Sonny," Danny grits his teeth. "Thought I was the only one that remembered that bastard."

"I don't think any of us will forget him," Demarcus reminds him in truth.

"I know. I think Frank said there's some forms he's looking into and paperwork for the legal adoption. I think I just need to fill out a few forms and that's it. I think Jamie has to have a hearing with Frank before a judge and agree to give Frank parental rights and take the name Reagan. But…"

"But what?" Demarcus presses.

"Funny you bring up Sonny after what happened earlier," Danny states bluntly.

"I saw your face after you came back from chasing after him. He only gave me the ticket right? You think Sonny's still nursing an active grudge and directing things from the inside?"

"Why not? Others have done it in jail. He still has friends in the NYPD. Frank even said after Sonny was arrested that it might take years until they have found all the guys loyal to the Templar. I mean it was suspicious."

"So…you think he wanted a fight?"

"Why not? A charge of pollution is nothing compared to assaulting a police officer. You'd be entering the academy with that mark on your back."

"And since you got my back, you'd have the same mark."

"Oh I'm sure I already do," Danny huffs as he rubs his face. "If our past dealings with Sonny have taught us anything it's always watch your back in the future."

"Yeah…that guys trouble."

And they were right, they just didn't know, in that moment the truthfulness nor the extent of their words. Come Monday, they'd find out. Trouble was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh oh….So Jamie got patched up but Danny of course is still going to worry. Hope you all liked the brotherly broments in here. Jamie was grounded but I always like to find ways to interject stuff from their past so I hope you all liked the moment with the bike. And yes Sonny has already started to make some trouble and its just the start. Hope you liked the mix of Danny's friends in here also. A few future situations coming for both boys as they get started on their own little investigations. Hope you're excited to see what each learns! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. What's in a Name?

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – What's in a Name?**

* * *

><p>After the ballgame was over, the pack of closely-knit friends went to one of the nearby barbeque food trucks and had dinner on the lawn of the large stadium. They talked about the game, laughed at the missed plays and each other, shared stories and just enjoyed hanging out as friends. When it was about 11 o'clock it was time for them to head home, all of them talking about their fun day as they head toward their cars; Danny taking Linda home first, Jack getting a ride home with Demarcus and Kesha. As soon as they get home, Danny whispers goodnight to Erin and then heads for his room.<p>

"Danny!"

He hears Jamie's voice and pokes his head into bedroom to see Jamie flip his light on and look up with a happy grin.

"Hey…what's going on?"

"I got to ride a bike today," he tells Danny as Danny sits down beside him on his bed.

"What? I thought you were grounded?" Danny asks with a small frown as Jamie nods. "Jamie…what if they found out?"

"Henry and Frank? They knew! In fact they encourage me. I was cleaning out the garage like I had to and I found Joe's bicycle. At first they said I should put it for donation but when I asked if I could ride it they said yes."

"Okay…how was it?"

"I know I can't ride….or I couldn't at first but…but I tried and fell but…"

"You feel? Did they see the bandage?"

"No. I was careful. But Danny it was so amazing. I remember the time with…it just felt so great, you know after I got going. I had to tell you."

Danny looks at the expression on his brother's face and can't help but smile, his brother's happiness literally radiating from the inside out. "I'm glad you got to ride. It's been a long time."

"They said I could even paint it and possibly use it for school. I mean if I stay where I am now but…but isn't that great? Frank and Henry helped me at first and then they just kept cheering me on. I know I was grounded and I did do work but it so much fun."

"I'm glad to hear it," Danny replies with a wide smile as he gives his brother a small hug.

"Did you have fun also?"

"Yeah we did," Danny answers. He's not about to lie to his brother as he knows Jamie would see right through that and neither of them were big on putting pity on the other. But he doesn't mention the run in with the officer who had given Demarcus a ticket for no reason, nor the fact that somewhere deep inside he thought their old nemesis Sonny might have something to do with it.

"Alright you need to get some sleep now," Danny tells Jamie as Jamie snuggles back down under the covers and Danny pulls it up to his shoulders.

"Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad Frank wants to adopt us."

"Yeah kid…me too," Danny whispers as he gives Jamie's shoulder a squeeze and then turns off the light and leaves his room; leaving the door slightly ajar. He hears Jamie whispering something to Buddy and smiles as he climbs into bed and turns off the light. Tonight, despite a few personal mishaps during the day, they'd be going to bed with happy thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

For Jamie, Sunday is spent cleaning out the garage while Danny went to work at the gun range. Later that afternoon, Henry notices Jamie straining to lift something and touching his wounded side; the wound he had tried so hard to conceal under the thick bandage.

"Jamie," Henry starts as he nears; offering the young man a cold glass of water which he takes with a grateful reply. "So your side…is that the cut you were talking about?" Henry nods to Jamie's side as Jamie's throat has trouble swallowing. "I noticed you favoring it yesterday when you fell off the bike and the fall didn't do that much damage. Did that happen when you went to see George?"

Jamie looks at Henry and at first feels his stomach tighten so much that he starts to choke on his water.

"Hey, calm Jamie, it's okay. I'm not mad," Henry tries to assure him in a calm and quiet tone. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Jamie answers softly as he looks at him in dread. "I didn't want to worry you more or um…I got it looked at. It's okay."

"Jamie…"

"I guess I'm just used to…"

"Taking care of yourself?"

"I know it was wrong but I already felt bad for not listening. And then you said about trusting you and then I figured since I didn't tell you everything at first that it might be worse or…." Jamie's voice dies out as Henry wraps his arm around Jamie's shoulders and gives him a tender squeeze.

"Growing up is hard to do," Henry tells Jamie in a warm tone as he squeezes him once more and then kisses the top of his head. "I'm glad you told me now."

"But I should have told you everything all at once."

"I know. Next time," Henry smiles as Jamie looks up and finally smiles. "Find any more recyclable goodies?"

"I found your old bowling ball," Jamie tells Henry as Henry's brows arch in interest.

"Yeah? I wondered where I put that thing. Let's see it."

Jamie pulls out the vintage item and shows it to Henry. And for the next hour, while Jamie slowly works at cleaning out the right side of the garage, the side he was to work on this weekend; the left being next weekend, Henry regales him with old bowling stories.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Danny, I have a spare target open," Danny's boss Jerry Walters at the gun range tells him as he comes up to him on his break that same Sunday afternoon.

"You sure?"

"I am," he tells Danny as he places a training weapon with some blank bullets down on the ledge. "If you need anything else…"

"Well I was wondering. Can I ask you something about…I can ask Frank but um…but it's a question and I don't want him to worry too much because it's nothing."

"Sure Danny but are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah fine," Danny answers with a tight lipped smile. "It's just a question for our pre-academy group. If there was a guy in jail. Not necessarily a mob guy because I know they have connections but just a guy who had a grudge. How would he go about getting some help? You know paying a guy on the outside to cause some trouble on the outside? And how could you find out?"

"Well this _guy_ would have to have something he could buy favors with. If he were just for favors on the inside it'd be cigarettes or other…favors. On the outside, he'd have to have someone that would act as the go between someone on the inside of the jail and on the outside."

"So he tells like a guard or something but then the guard relays whatever favor or request to someone on the outside to make it happen," Danny ponders as Mr. Walters nods in agreement. "How would they get away with that?"

"They pay off an insider or two really well. Most times it doesn't work and they end up with a longer sentence. Sometimes they do get away with it and while they get away with it they can do a lot of damage."

"Really," Danny states more than questions, as his brow starts to furrow. "So how could they…a cop or whatever know if they suspected someone on the inside of causing trouble on the outside, stop them?"

"They'd have to know for sure otherwise it would be an expensive gamble at the taxpayers' expense and that isn't fair to your or I. But if there was evidence to back the claim then an internal investigation would be opened and it would stop the bad guy on the inside."

"Okay thanks."

"Danny…"

"It was just a hypothetical situation for our study group. Thanks for the help," Danny states with a firm smile.

"Anytime Danny," Walters pats him on the back; a hint of uneasiness in his tone. "Enjoy your break."

"I will."

Danny's palm slams the first loaded clip into the barrel of the gun and he looks at the hanging target and narrows his eyes. _This is for you Sonny…you rotten son of a bitch! _He eyes up the target and starts to fire. Only a few of the bullets manage to hit the center mark but he knows with time and practice that he'll get better. _One day…I'll put every bullet into that center mark and then…Sonny's next!_

XXXXXXXX

Monday morning both Jamie and Danny head into the precinct, Danny telling Jamie that he was wanting to talk to Renzulli about the ride along later in the week. However, what he really wanted was to find a way to check up on Sonny without alerting Frank. _It could be nothing and I don't want to worry Frank on my own hateful hunch. Maybe it's not Sonny….maybe._

"Okay I'm gonna talk to Renzulli and then I'll text you and see where you're at," Danny tells Jamie who agrees and then heads to find Scott to see which one of George's kids he could check on first.

"How's George?" Scott inquires with concern.

"I don't know. I couldn't see him yesterday. I think I'll stop by and see him after I check on one of his kids."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Danny," Jamie replies in truth. "He doesn't have to work today and my next shift at the bowling alley is tomorrow. I want to see him before then. Did you find out anything about his son?"

"I did and…it's kinda sad," Scott answers with a frown as he reaches for a file and pulls out a printout. "His son died of a drug overdose."

"What?" Jaime asks as his expression instantly droops.

"George was away on a tour when um…I guess he'd have to tell you all the details but that's what's listed on his death certificate as the cause. Overdose."

"He said he regretted neglecting his family so much and that his wife always resented something but he never said what. He said she left but…did they ever um…divorce?"

"No paperwork was filed. I guess after that she never wanted to remarry. I can't imagine the family turmoil it caused though. Sorry Jamie."

"Yeah," he huffs as his eyes continue to read the printout that Scott had printed out. He looks away and shakes his head.

"Jamie?" Scott's soft tone pulls the young teen's tormented gaze back in his direction. "What's going on?"

"Their father let their sibling die. Why…why would they want to help him?" Jamie asks bitterly.

"You know there are always two sides to every story. Maybe his son took them as a way to get back at his absent father. Maybe he got in with the wrong crowd. Maybe he wanted to find his own means of escape….could be any number of reasons."

"But he still OD'd!" Jamie snaps as his body tenses and then quickly recants. "If that happened to my brother, I'd be angry also. Especially if some stranger came and said I should take back my father or grandfather. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Doesn't sound like you."

"I know but I just…I don't want to give up but I don't want to cause them anymore pain either. It doesn't seem fair to them. Or to George to bring this all back up."

"You've come so far and I don't want you to stop now. How about we go and see the oldest son together. That way if he gets irate you'll have me as well as Danny as backup."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm in between cases today so yes I'm sure. I'll clear it with Frank but I'm sure once I tell him what it's about, he'll agree."

"Okay, I'll go and tell Danny."

Feeling a bit more encouraged, Jamie leaves Scott's office and goes in search of his brother.

Danny in the meantime had talked to Renzulli about the ride along and then went in search of something he could use to try to find out something…anything on Sonny's current associations. Then he went in search of a detective. However, one close to Frank found him first.

"Danny?"

"Hey Detective Rogers," Danny greets Spencer Rogers with a tense smile. He was just about to make an excuse and walk away when a little voice in the back of his mind said – wait…_I have an idea_. And it comes out.

"What's going on Danny?"

"I was um wondering about Louis or…McGuiness."

"Still behind bars where they'll be for a very long time, especially McGuiness."

"Okay so you know Frank wants to adopt us and…well I was wondering how do you monitor guys like that in jail to make sure they don't…you know try to do something on the outside."

The question is legitimate as he was wondering. But his bigger concern is Sonny. Louis and McGuiness were loyal to his father, Wade Allen and with him dead and no longer able to by their loyalty he doesn't think they'll care that much if Frank adopts them. Sonny on the other hand…would.

"Danny…"

"Please, detective Rogers. I don't want to ask Frank. I don't want to alarm him for nothing. I see it happen on TV and I wonder."

Spencer Rogers looks at the quiet pleading in Danny's eyes and feels his heart wanting to give in. And it does. "Okay come with me," Rogers leads Danny over to his computer. Danny pretends that he's not paying attention to the password but looks and makes a mental note – something he'd use later.

"So first off we look into the prison visitation records to see who has been visiting McGuiness. This database will tell us all the visitors and their information. After we find a name then we start to look into who they are and what connection they have to McGuiness. After that we determine if they are harmless friend or vengeful foe. If they are the latter we then start to look into what McGuiness might have them doing on the outside. It's not an easy process at all…"

"But one that's really interesting. So if you have someone that was doing say bad things for him…"

"Then the connection would be the biggest piece. Because it would tell us just how loyal and what that loyalty is being bought with. Blackmail? Favor? Family? Revenge? Sex? Could be anything and any gender. So when you look at the names you see most of them are the same. This one is his lawyer and this…" Rogers voice pauses as Danny looks at him in wonder.

"What? You know that guy?" Danny asks in haste.

"No…and that worries me."

"Really? So…what do you do now? Check him out right?"

Spencer looks up at Danny with a frown and slowly nods. "Yes but…"

"What if he has ties to my father and is back for…for who knows what?"

"Then I'll find out. Danny, you need to worry about…"

"Danny?"

Both of them turn to see Jamie looking at them in wonder.

"Detective Rogers…."

"Danny, I give you my word that if it's a problem to you and Jamie…"

"Please tell me whatever it is you find, even if it's his drycleaner?"

"I'll tell you what I can."

"Thanks," Danny nods as he turns back to Jamie in wonder. "Ready?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"He was showing me some stuff on the computer. I think being a detective will be cool," Danny tells Jamie with some enthusiasm. "Where are we going?"

"Yonkers."

"What?" Both Jamie and Danny turn to Scott Daniels and ask at once, the cyber detective's lips twisting upward into a smirk.

"George's oldest son, Robert Williams lives in Yonkers. I've been cleared for today. So let's go."

Jamie and Danny both nod in agreement as they follow Scott to the waiting police SUV, Frank having given the okay to his detective to take the boys to see Robert Williams. Scott promise Jamie they'd stop and see George but after their trip upstate as it would only happen if they had enough time.

_Just don't get your hopes up, _Jamie's mind urges as he gets into the front seat of the SUV; Danny relegating himself to the back for this particular outing. But on the way there he can't help but wonder about the strange man visiting his father's half-brother; their half- Uncle.

XXXXXXXX

Frank hears a slight knock and then pauses as he looks up to see someone push the door to his small office open and enter with a tight-lipped smile.

"Troy," Frank greets his paternity specialist. "What's going on? Find anything I should be worried about?"

"Not sure yet," he sighs as he slumps down into a chair before Frank.

"This job is important, but when did you sleep last?"

"Few nights ago. Between this and…"

"Troy…"

"It's all good Frank. If I wanted to say no to you, I would have," Troy retorts with a smirk. "Yes it's possible to say no to Frank Reagan. Although how many have?"

"That are still working?" Frank counters with a small smile of his own. "Where have you been?"

"Cleveland for starters and then…" Troy pauses as he rubs his face and then sighs heavily. "That family was a real piece of work."

"You found another family member?" Frank asks with some trepidation.

"Ex-wife. Nothing to do with the Allen clan thankfully. No half…whatever family member with any blood claims to the boys. But damn, the stories she told me. What a piece of trash that McGuiness is. She did mention something about his parents."

"Really? So the boys have grandparents?"

"Grandmother basically drank herself to death and after giving birth to the devil and his right hand man I don't blame her. McGuiness and Wade as you remember had the same mother, different father's."

"So where are both of them?"

"One of them I tracked down in Phoenix. This was McGuiness's father."

"Will he be a problem?"

"I doubt it. He's in a home and on his last legs…literally. Cancer. Terminal. Can't say I'm that sorry after some of the things the nursing staff told me. I guess when you're rotten to the core, you're rotten to the end. In fact, if you check with one of your detectives, I'm sure they'll tell you that McGuiness has had a visitor as of late and I think it's the estate attorney. Not that there's much to be given to McGuiness but there are still legalities with all that."

"And Wade's father?" Frank asks with a tight stomach. "We don't know what all Wade put in place before he came out here."

"And that I'm still working on. Wade's mother, I believe is also dead but I'm just waiting on confirmation of her death certificate from St. Louis."

"You really have been all over."

"One trail had me thinking I was going to end up in Spokane," Troy tosses out dryly. "This family…"

"Scary right?" Frank asks gravely.

"I'm almost afraid to keep looking Frank, I gotta be honest. Most families have skeletons they wanna bury but with this one the skeletons are the only thing I wanna find, they're harmless. It's the living ones that scare me."

"And that's saying something."

"It is as you know I've seen some pretty scary stuff. This family…Frank they're bad and I mean all the way past the bone…into soul and spirit."

"And that's what has me nervous about submitting the final adoption paperwork. Danny is already of legal age, there would be no struggle with any other family member's. Jamie's not and I don't want him taken away and put into…it can't happen Troy. If it comes down to that I'll put the whole thing on hold until he's of legal age also. I know the boys will understand."

"I'll keep digging."

"First go home and get some rest. I don't want another phone call from Angie," Frank smiles, referring to Troy's wife. He watches Troy take his leave and then reaches for his phone. "Get m…" is all he manages before Spencer Roger's face appears in the door. "Never mind, thank you."

"Frank…got a moment?"

"I do if you have one for me."

"Always. What's going on?"

"McGuiness," Frank replies as Spencer's brow furrows. "What?"

"Funny," Spencer deadpans as he hands Frank a file. "I was just about to say that name to you."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie watches outside as they near their destination – the first of George's children, his oldest. On the ride there he tried not to let bitterness rise when he thinks about George leaving his family and his son overdosing on drugs. _You don't know the whole story…_Scott had wisely reminded him.

Danny too, notes Jamie's silence and frowns. What else had his brother learned about this dysfunctional family? All families have troubles and theirs was no exception; in fact he feels his blood family was as bad as it could get. He hopes for Jamie's sake that the family is at least amicable to hearing what the young teen has to say about their paternal head but doesn't get his hopes up. _I hope Jamie doesn't either._

"I'll wait in the truck," Danny tells them as they near the block of the address to Robert Williams home address.

"You can come Danny."

"Might be less intimidating for two people than three confronting them. Besides, Scott's a cop so if something bad happens…"

"Danny…"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Danny interjects in haste as Jamie looks at him from the front seat with a heavy frown. "I'll wait here. You'll be fine."

Jamie turns back as they start to slow and feels his stomach starting to do rapid summersaults. The SUV starts to slow and Jamie's eyes start to look at the area around the home. A typical suburban setting – much like the area they are living in, only somehow…quieter.

But as soon as the SUV stops, Jamie's mind starts to slightly panic. _What if he tells me to get lost? What if he tells me to go to hell? What if he…._

"You ready?" Scott's hand touches Jamie's arm, Jamie looking over with widening eyes. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay."

"Frank knows where we are and I have given him a check in time."

"You have?"

"You never do a field call or go off the grid without knowing someone has your back. Frank always has ours. Danny has ours here also. He's in the back with tinted windows. They can't see him but he can see us so actually this works out pretty good."

"Okay," Jamie states again with a nervous stammer.

"Chances are he'll just tell us he's not interested in hearing anything about his father and that'll be it. But you never know. Ready?"

Jamie looks back at Danny who gives him a nod of reassurance and upon getting it, turns back to Scott and nods also.

"Ready."

This time its Danny's heart that starts racing faster as he watches Jamie and Scott leaving the SUV and slowly heading up the walk to the strange home.

"I'll take the lead," Scott volunteers, much to Jamie's relief.

A firm knock is offered.

A few heavy footsteps are heard.

Jamie holds his breath just as the door opens.

"What do you two want?" A gruff male voice demands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A few tender heart to hearts in this and I hope you liked them all. Some Danny and Jamie of course. Some Jamie and Henry. Danny and a few and of course Frank. Did you like them? Yup some future danger foreshadowing in there. and how do you think it'll go with Jamie's first visit? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Life's Hard Lessons

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – Life's Hard Lessons **

**As always a special thanks to Iris who doesn't have an account so I can't thank you personally but I appreciate your time to read and review. And of course to all of you who do review (b/c lurkers don't appreciate hard work) I appreciate your thanks and feedback more than you think! Thanks and please enjoy :)**

**A/N: **So the site has been down for about 24 hours and I'm not sure if it's working now so I'm going to reupload this chapter and I hope you can all now read and review! thanks!

* * *

><p>With the window cracked slightly, Danny's agitation instantly jumps and his fingers automatically reach for the door handle to jump out and help his brother. But he quickly reminds himself that the man looks startled, isn't armed and that Scott's a trained officer who is armed. Even still, his finger is now poised over his phone to call in back-up if trouble arises.<p>

"Whatever you're selling I'm not interested," the man states with a heavy frown.

"Mr. Williams," Jamie states with a gentle stammer as he looks first at Scott who nods at him to continue and then up at the rather unfriendly looking face.

"Do I know you?" He asks in confusion.

"No but um…I know your father. George."

And there is it, the reason for the young man and the NYPD officer to be standing at his doorway – seemingly out of the blue. Scott notices that Robert Williams instantly bristles and so prepares himself for an instant brushoff.

"What about him?" Robert demands in a gentler tone, his expression morphing from annoyance into wonder but with a softer edge as he looks at the innocent face before him.

All the scenarios that Jamie had practiced in his head and with Danny suddenly vanished; he had thought of multiple answers to that very question but now standing face to face with a man demanding that very answer – his mind goes blank.

"I found him and…" he stops and looks at Scott who pulls his badge. "I found him."

"And?"

"NYPD Sir. My friend Jamie here found your father in a back alley behind where he works and he wanted you to know."

"Really," Robert Williams states as his arms fold across his chest. "Is he dead?"

"What? No," Jamie replies in haste. "He's alive. He's living on the street. I thought you might…want to…maybe put him into someplace better?"

The once hardened face looks at the teen's pleading expression and feels his furrowed brow lessen. Robert shakes his head before he looks away and then back down at them with a small huff.

"I don't know how to say this without sounding like a bastard but…I honestly don't care."

Jamie looks up with a frustrated expression as his brain races for an acceptable comeback.

"Sorry kid, I don't mean to sound harsh but my father left us…and I just don't care where…"

"He was in the army!" Jamie blurts out, Robert looking down in surprise. "He's very kind and nice and…I worry about him living on the street all alone."

The sincere and pleading tone in Jamie's words tugs at the heart of both male adults; Jamie's heart racing at top speed.

"I just thought you'd want to know where he is and um…if you want to help him."

Robert Williams looks at Jamie and shakes his head before he looks at Scott and frowns. "You his father?"

"No, but I have been sent by his father to help him in this. Jamie has befriended George and he just wants to help. We didn't come here to change your life in any way just to inform you that we found George and leave it with you."

"I hate to burst your bubble kid but my father doesn't mean much to me. I'm sorry if that's harsh but I take it you don't know much of our back story do you?"

"I know your brother is dead," Jamie blurts out and then looks up with wide eyes as Robert's shoulders sink. "I'm sorry. I don't know all the details and I'm only hearing one side. I just wanted to help him. He's my friend and I hate to see him alone on the street like that."

"You have a very kind heart k…what's your name?"

"Jamie, Sir."

"Jamie," Robert can't help but smile at Jamie's polite address. "You have a big heart and that is evident and it's easy to see why my father likes you. But I'm not about to help him. I'm sorry. How did you find me?"

"Phone book," Scott replies in haste. "We had your name and just…started to make a few calls. We didn't mean to disrupt your day. If you change your mind or just want to know where he is," Scott extends his card.

"Please," Jamie softly begs as Robert hesitates to take it and then grasps the card from Scott's grasp. "Thank you," he adds before Scott gently pulls him back, allowing Robert Williams to close the door.

"Sorry Jamie," Scott whispers as his hand rests on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie nods but even a blind man could feel the remorse gracing his expression. This wasn't going to be an easy journey at all.

Danny watches Jamie's face as they near and feels his heart starting to sink. Robert Williams had seemed to calm down a bit but he can tell by the fact the call was cut shorter than if Mr. Williams had been interested in knowing about his father but also Jamie's utterly dejected expression. The rest of the afternoon would be glum for sure.

"You okay?" Danny asks his brother, not having to ask how it went.

"Yeah…fine," Jamie answers sourly as he closes the passenger door and then stares out the window in silence.

Scott's not sure if Jamie will want to stop by and see George right now, so instead heads for the precinct and leaves that subject alone. The few little conversational snippets that Jamie does offer, tells the two other males in the dark SUV that it was best not to push the subject and it was pointless to remind Jamie that this whole journey might not have the happy ending he wanted.

"Jamie, I know today was tough but what about the other sibling?" Scott asks as they reach the precinct.

"I'll um…I'll see okay," Jamie replies with a strained smile as Danny looks at Jamie in wonder. "I just want to be alone for a bit."

"Jamie…"

"Let him go Danny," Scott suggests as Danny watches Jamie hurry away. "He won't get too far. I know he knew the risks and that they wouldn't want to take George home or help him but to hear George's own son actually say it, is a very different story. That reality will sting for a bit yet."

"Okay."

Danny decides to give Jamie about ten minutes and in the meantime decides to search out Detective Spencer Rogers and to see if found out the identity on the strange man who had visited his half-Uncle, Angus McGuiness in jail.

Just after Jamie had departed, Scott went in search of Frank to give him an update; Frank in turn going in search of Jamie – finally finding him in a quiet part of the supply room.

"Frank? Oh uh sorry…" Jamie stammers as he quickly wipes his eyes and then tries to put on a brave face as the Chief of Police nears. "I guess Scott told you?"

"He told me that it didn't go so well," Frank replies as he gestures for Jamie to sit back down. "But I'd like to hear your side."

"I just don't get…okay maybe I do. George's son…he was so cold…but I just want to help George."

"I know you do."

"And I didn't expect…okay so yeah I did. I wanted him to want to know where George is and take him home or find a great place for him."

"I'm sure even though he didn't say it, that man was impressed that you'd have the courage to seek him and tell him about his father."

"He didn't act like it," Jamie shrugs sadly as Frank's arm drapes around his slim shoulders.

"You caught him by surprise. You'd have to ask George how long it's been since he's seen his son or even talked about him but I'm thinking it was a while. I'm sure you're the last person he expected talking about the last person he even thinks about. But it took courage and trust me it will make him think."

"I just want George off the streets," Jamie sighs as his head slumps down onto Frank's shoulder. "I hate seeing people on the street and I want to help them. I know not all of them can be helped and I'm sure there are some…maybe lots I don't want to help but I wanted him to want to help his father. I know you all told me, but I still wanted that."

"I know you did," Frank replies tenderly as he gives Jamie a small hug. "Did you still want to go and see George?"

"What do you think?" Jamie asks somewhat innocently.

"I think that you are hurting right now and you built something up in your mind and you were let down and are hurting and you might take that out on someone that it might not be warranted."

"I don't…"

"This is George's life. If you were to go and see him right now and demand answers, the wrong emotions might come out. You need to let the emotional passion of today rest a bit and then go and talk to George about how he is doing and then maybe ask a few more questions about his family."

"Makes sense," Jamie answers with a heavy sigh.

Frank kisses the top of Jamie's head and then looks down with a loving gaze. "How about you and Danny go and get some paint and we'll paint that bike of yours after work tonight."

"Really? You'd…help me paint it?" Jamie asks with a bright smile.

"I'd love to."

Jamie gives Frank a hug as they both stand up in the quiet room. "I want to go and see George tomorrow before my shift at the bowling alley."

"Okay. But after what happened I want to send someone along, just in case."

"Okay," Jamie agrees in haste. They leave the room and Jamie watches Frank take his leave before he goes in search of his brother; Danny not having any luck in tracking down Spencer Rogers.

"Feeling better?" Danny asks as he leads Jamie outside toward their car.

"A little. I really wanted him to want to take George. But I still want to see George tomorrow."

"I gotta work so the answer is no."

"Frank said he'd come," Jamie retorts with a small smirk as Danny shakes his head before he playfully wraps his arm around his neck and ruffles his hair. The two of them head toward the hardware store and Jamie picks out a dark metallic green color with an anti-rust finish. After that they head home and Jamie writes down some notes on his outing for the day and Danny makes a note to check in with Spence before his ride along in a few days.

As soon as they get home, Jamie goes to prepare the bike like Frank had instructed and Danny calls Linda and then heads to his computer to see what he could find about Sonny Malvesky on social media. _ I don't care if that jerk's behind bars…he has friends – everywhere. _

A few hours later Erin comes home and the three of them go about making dinner and just bonding as would-be siblings while they cook; Jamie telling them about his meeting with George's oldest son; Erin talking about her law court outing and Danny adding bits and pieces – his mind still distracted thanks to Sonny.

That night Jamie and Frank work in the garage together, painting Joe's bike that was now Jamie's and talking a bit more about George and his family and what Jamie's next visit might be like.

"So you think I should still go see his daughter?"

"I think if you don't go, you'll always wonder…what if. Nothing worse than what if," Frank reminds Jamie with a loving smile. "The bike looks great."

Jamie beams under Frank's fatherly praise. But Frank is right and he knows if he doesn't at least try to contact George's daughter he would always wonder…what if she said yes. So he makes a plan to go and see George tomorrow and then talk to Scott about finding George's daughter and going to see her. He tells himself the result will be the same and that'll be it. But at least he'll have tried and satisfied all his 'what ifs'.

XXXXXXXX

"I know you're in good hands," Danny tells Jamie the next day before he goes to work. "I'm glad Henry's going with you. But you better not go and see George on your own on your break."

"I won't. I learned my lesson," Jamie huffs as sits on Danny's bed looking up at his brother. "Are you nervous about the ride along?"

"Not really. Renzulli will be in uniform but won't be on duty. Too bad because it would be cool to see him in action but I get it. I just want to pick his brain about the job and other things. Get his perspective."

The two of them talk a bit longer before Danny takes his leave and Jamie goes to find Henry.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything more important?" Jamie asks Henry as he hovers in the entranceway to the home office.

"Not than my grandson."

Once again Jamie's heart swells at Henry's tender confession. His birth father never did so much as want to read to him and hold him, offer any kind of support; these men, while not biologically attached are going out of their way, even rearranging work schedules to help him. It was almost still overwhelming to comprehend.

On the way to the bowling alley, Jamie once again promises Henry that he won't go and see George in the tunnels, if he was still there without him or Frank or someone armed. But if George was back in the alley – it would be okay. Danny would pick him up after work.

"I don't see him," Jamie states in a mild panic, his mind always wondering if today is the day he'll come to work and find George dead in the alley – having died alone on the cold, mean streets.

"Let's not panic now," Henry reminds Jamie as they leave the SUV and head toward the apartment that would take them down into the tunnels.

As they enter the musty smelling entranceway, Jamie's mind and heart both start to race as he recalls being surprised by the gruff stranger, nearly mugged and then injured. His hand gently moves to his side to feel the bandage but then quickly retreats when Henry looks at him in concern.

"I'm okay…" Jamie confesses meekly as they round the corner that would take them deeper into the bowels of the city. "Where…" Jamie starts, his speech giving way to a small gasp as two homeless women appear out of nowhere. "Nora?"

One of them points in the direction of the older woman they had met a few days ago; another friend of George's.

"Henry, I'm worried," Jamie whispers as they enter the main area; a sea of dark eyes looking up in wonder.

"Do you see the man that tried to mug you?" Henry asks in an undertone.

Jamie looks around for the person who had successfully given him quite a fright the last time he was down here alone. But the man's face isn't to be seen. "No. I don't see him but…George!"

Henry watches Jamie pull away from him and hurry toward his friend who is reclining on a ratty mattress, looking up with a tender smile as the young teen approaches.

"Jamie my boy," George greets with a warm smile, his cold, old hands grasping the young warm ones and holding on.

As always, Henry can only marvel at Jamie's selfless concern. But his protective instincts always surge when he sees a stranger wanting to reach out and touch the boy – even if just a harmless pat on the back. His hand reaches for his gun but when George tells the stranger to pull back and he does, Henry's hand relaxes.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired," George answers with a kind smile. "I am missing my salty snack these days."

"I'm glad you're here though, it's warmer and safer."

"Oh Jamie you worry too much," George replies before he looks up as Henry approaches. "I see you brought the muscle today," George gently teases Henry who bends down and grasps his hand. "How are you Sir?"

"I'm well. How are you?" Henry asks in concern.

"I'm old and tired," George replies before he looks back at Jamie. "Come sweet boy, I'm still here."

"I know but…but I wish you were someplace better. Like with um…your family."

"You are my family."

"I wish I could take care of you better. Do you um…have any grandkids?" Jamie asks in a sheepish tone, wondering how to broach the subject of family without hurting his friend more.

George looks at the sincere expression on Jamie's face and frowns before his clasps his hand once more. "I don't know. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you want to hear. I guess my children, if they have children, don't want to come and show their children how their grandfather really lives. I'm guessing they just tell them I died in the war. Maybe it's better that way."

"No!" Jamie blurts out and then rests back on his knees as Henry's hand rests on his back. This time, however, George's face relaxes and he offers Jamie a tired smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance. What about…"

"I had a son…he was your age when he passed," George starts, Jamie's heart instantly stilling as he knows at least part of what's coming next. "I was on tour…figured the army needed me more than my family. I didn't realize how fragile my boy was until I got a letter from my wife telling me he took his own life."

Despite the fact that he already knows the painful truth, Jamie's eyes water prompting George's grasp on his hand to tighten.

"I should have been there for him. I left my family when they needed me most and now when I need them…"

"No…don't say it. You don't deserve this! It's not fair," Jamie tearfully protests.

"I loved my boy and maybe that's why I'm drawn to you. You remind me of him," George admits softly as Henry's lips slightly purse. "I want him back. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish I could go back," he pauses as he pulls out his tattered wallet and then hands Jamie the well-worn letter.

Jamie's fingers gingerly open the yellowed piece of paper and he blinks away a few remorseful tears as he starts to read. He looks at the picture of George and his son, maybe 16 at the time – before he went to war and his heart sinks. He looks up at Henry as a tear escapes and then back at George.

"You didn't know."

"I didn't ask," George replies with a small wince as he tries to shift to a more comfortable position. "Had I known my youngest was…I would have asked for a leave. Family should always comes first. My wife tried not to hold it against me but my absence was too much. She left. We never divorced. Never believed in it but I had to give her her space. She never came back. She passed a few years back. My other children…they cursed my name and left. Blamed me for letting their youngest sibling die. I'm not proud of my history Jamie, but I just wanted you to know that this noble quest you're on might be in vain."

"I just don't want you to be alone anymore."

"I'm not alone."

"But um…well if you could see them again…would you?" Jamie dares to inquire. "I know life isn't like the movies but I got a happy ending and I want one for you also."

Henry's heart sinks with those loving words and his fingers squeeze the young man's shoulders. But in that moment, in the darkness of their murky world, there wasn't anyone's heart that wasn't softened by the young man's words – spoken so heartfelt and true. He had lived on the streets and at one time his future threatened to turn out like George Williams. But he was given a second chance and something inside just ached for him to want to give back.

"Well…I guess if they were able to forgive me then…I wouldn't say no. But I won't hold my breath either. You're far too kind to worry about an old man like me. You have a good boy here Commissioner."

"That I do," Henry agrees in a kind tone. The three of them talk a bit longer until Jamie knows he has to get to work. He promises to quickly go and get the popcorn and bring it back with Henry still at his side. But as they take their leave to go to the bowling alley, a set of dark eyes peers out from the shadows and slightly narrows before disappearing from view again.

"I want to try his daughter," Jamie mentions after they resurface the second time. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Always," Henry tells Jamie in a soft tone as he gives him a hug and watches him head inside the bowling alley and lock the back door. The police issue SUV pulls away and Henry can't help but worry that the visit to George's daughter is going be just as strained as the one to his son. Most like George don't have a happy ending. That was the harsh reality of life, something he knows Jamie knows all too well, but now that he loves and cares for him wants to shield him from – or at least try to.

XXXXXXXX

"What is it?" Linda asks Danny as he lingers at the counter bar in the diner she works at later that same afternoon. "You keep looking over there and the last time I checked _he_ wasn't your type."

Danny's eyes turn back to his girlfriend with a heavy frown. "He just seems…familiar," he replies in a quiet tone; his mind processing that maybe Sonny was paying guys on the outside to try to cause trouble. _But pay them with what? Spencer said his bank accounts are being monitored. _Maybe he has others? Under a different name?

"You've been on edge the past few days. What's going on?" Linda gently presses.

"Ah it's just…maybe I'm nervous about the ride along tomorrow," he resigns with a sigh as the patron he thought had been watching him gets up and leaves. Of course what Danny didn't know, is his instincts are spot on and that man was hired by a friend of Sonny's to just – keep tabs.

"Officer Renzulli's off duty right?"

"He is…and maybe it's the pending adoption and the stress of dealing with the assumed fallout when I enter the academy as Danny Reagan or…or just that I need another helping of that poutine but I don't want to ruin dinner," he ends with a small smirk as his phone buzzes. "I gotta go pick up Jamie. Love you."

"Love you too."

Danny gets up to leave but then pauses and turns back. "If you see him again…"

"We have many regulars in here," she carefully reminds him.

"Right," Danny nods.

"But if I see that particular guy I'll let you know what he orders."

Danny returns an uneasy smile as he heads for the front door of the diner and gets into the car; his eyes looking around for anything amiss. He pulls away, heading to the bowling alley to see Jamie, his mind still wondering about the visitor to his half-Uncle and what it could be about. Maybe he knows something about the adoption? Thankfully when Jamie gets into the car, he's able to turn his mind to his brother, asking about his shift but more importantly about George.

Jamie tells him the whole conversation and how he's still determined to contact George's daughter in the hopes that she'll be more amicable to hearing about her homeless father. Tonight Erin would be out with friends, so the two of them go about trying to make dinner for Henry and Frank.

"Never thought I'd miss Erin so much," Jamie moans as he opens the lid to the rapidly boiling pot.

"Turn that down!" Danny exclaims with a small chuckle as the pot boils over. "Yeah me too. I guess we just go back to what we know."

"Think we should take a cooking class?" Jamie asks weakly as Danny can't help but offer his brother a small smile and then nods.

"You should for sure."

"Thanks a lot!" Jamie offers a mock mad face as he tosses a balled up tea towel at his brother. Danny merely laughs and tosses it back. A few more playful high jinx are enjoyed between the two before they get back down to business – trying to make a dinner that was edible and wouldn't kill any of them from being undercooked.

"Something smells good," Frank mentions as he walks in the door about an hour later.

"I'll be a miracle if it tastes good," Danny retorts in sarcasm; earning a swat from his brother, Frank's brows slightly arching.

"We miss Erin," Jamie admits as Danny playfully grabs Jamie and covers his mouth.

"We're…fine," Danny ruffles his hair as Jamie tries to pull away.

"Leave your brother alone."

"Yeah listen to dad!" Jamie snickers as he swats Danny's arm.

Frank's mind and heart always delight to hear the boys use the term 'dad' or even the more seriously affectionate 'father' in his presence as it always reconfirms that his plan to make them both Reagan's is the correct one. Henry joins them about a half hour later and all four of them sit down to a very casual dinner of salad, creamed corn from a can and spaghetti and meatballs.

After dinner the four of them play a spirited game of poker before all turning in. Tonight both boys' minds are somewhat agitated and restless as they each think on serious matters. Jamie's of course is occupied with the search for someone in George's family who wanted to help the kind, homeless veteran. And Danny's thinking about Sonny, McGuiness and the ride-along.

He awakens early the next morning, opting for only a breakfast bar and some strong coffee before he reconfirms with Frank that this was still a go and then heads for the precinct.

"There he is."

"Off duty officer Reagan reporting for duty," Danny blurts out and then stops cold. A few nearby officers instantly turn and look at him; one in wonder, one in amusement and the other in disdain.

"Just because you mooch off our boss don't mean you ever have the right to call yourself a Reagan!" One hisses as he purposely walks past Danny and bumps into him.

"Damn I just…" Danny stammers as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about him. It was kinda amusing," Renzulli replies with a small smirk. "Anyone who has a problem…" his voice raises as he looks at the other two officers who quickly look away, "is their problem and they need to mind their own damn business. Now…you ready?"

"I am," Danny replies with a tone of gratitude. They head outside and Danny offers a small chuckle at the old police car that was about to be turned into scrap metal. "Wow…how old is this thing?"

"Probably the same age as you," Renzulli shoots back as they both get into the car. "But wait until you see the new one."

"Can't wait," Danny smiles as he buckles up and they head out. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. This job has good days and bad…and you gotta just say to bad ah to hell with you and focus on the good."

"Best arrest of the week?" Danny asks as Renzulli chuckles. "Sorry."

"Nah don't be. I like the new enthusiasm. Reminds me of when I was about to enter the academy. Are you excited?"

"I think I'm more nervous," Danny admits as he looks out the window with a heavy frown. "I really want to do well. And yeah I guess it's no secret we live with Frank and I really don't want to let him down," Danny adds without including the part about the pending legal adoption and sooner rather than later he really could be saying _Officer Reagan reporting for duty._

"That's natural. You look up to him. Ah we all do but I know you guys really have a great bond and you don't want to let him down."

"Who was that back there?" Danny asks, referring to the cold shoulder he received.

"Larry Abalos. He was close friends with Joe and took his death hard. You can ignore him. He'll get over it."

"Ah damn I didn't do it on purpose."

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends. I'm not giving you my inseam measurements," Renzulli retorts, making Danny chuckle at the lame comment. "Sure, what's up?"

"It's about um…your marriage. I know cops work long hours and such but um…this guy at work. His brother is a cop in Jersey and his wife just left because she got tired of competing with the job and such but um…how do you make it work?"

"First thing is you need someone who is on the same page as you and gets what it's like to be around or married to a cop. Some women can't handle it…just like some men can't handle being married to a female officer."

"Yeah…never thought of the reverse."

"Officer Sandra Jenkins is remarried because her first husband just couldn't take it. This guy…he's a real gem. And you gotta be willing to talk. Some stuff you can't talk about but some stuff you can. You uh…getting married?" Renzulli asks with a broad grin as Danny can't help but smile.

"Not yet but I want to make sure I don't screw this up. I love Linda but I don't want to ruin her life either."

"You know as long as…" Renzulli pauses as his foot starts to push down on the brakes.

"What?"

"Ah damn thing is…sluggish…" Renzulli states with mild panic as he tries to gear down. "Gears are…she's not slowing down."

"What?"

"Yeah she's…Danny…"

"Can you just…"

"Oh damn!"

Danny looks at Renzulli in a panic and both of them look at the incoming red light. "LOOK OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** eeks! So how did you like Jamie's meeting with George's son? And then how about him meeting with George? And then of course the sweet Danny/Jamie broments interjected in between the more serious stuff. Did you like the heart to heart with Jamie and Frank? But now…uh oh…has Sonny finally struck? Would love all your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Know your Enemies

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – Know your Enemies**

* * *

><p>Danny's hands fling out and brace themselves against the side panel and front dash section as the aged police car barrels through the intersection; Renzulli trying to flip on the sirens to keep people out of the way.<p>

"Damn, sirens aren't working!"

"Honk the horn!" Danny utters in a loud tone as Renzulli quickly complies. At least the honking sound keeps the intersection free and clear but they now had to find a way to get the speeding vehicle stopped quickly but safely. "Not…good," Danny states in a small panic as his eyes frantically look around and ahead for something – anything they could help use to stop the car.

"We need…something to stop us," Renzulli states firmly as he tries to find a road that will take them uphill to slow them down; all the while honking on regular intervals to keep anyone out of their path. "I swear this…"

Danny continues to frantically look around and knows no matter what they use, it's gonna hurt them and do damage to the car. But he and Renzulli are most worried about any innocent civilian injuries or casualties injured in the vehicular melee. "How about…interstate barrels or…damn…look out!"

"I see…it!" Renzulli groans as he swerves the car to the left. It feels like it starts to careen onto one side, but in reality it just lists without flipping over. However, the back end finally connects with something else metal and both male occupants cringe at the sound of scraping and crunching as the metal crumples before sending them on their way.

"Air bags?"

"Doubt it…this thing is a piece of crap now!"

"Great!" Danny growls as he continues to hold onto the sides of the speeding car.

"Tell me when you see…"

"There! Interstate entrance, that way, that way!"

"I see it! Okay, hold on Danny!"

Danny watches as the large black and yellow, water-filled barrels loom closer and closer and tries to brace himself for what he knows will be a painful impact. So far Renzulli has done a masterful job of navigating the speeding death trap away from anyone who might be mowed down without cause and he had to applaud him for that. However, as the barrels come more into focus he wonders how well they'll survive this.

At the last minute, Renzulli shouts that he's going to turn the car so that the impact would be on the backend, the driver's side if possible.

"No mine! Renzulli! Mine!" Danny shouts as he tries to jerk the wheel, not wanting Renzulli to be off work. The impact is mostly felt on Renzulli's side but the back of the car bears the brunt. Both bodies jerk roughly in response, Renzulli's frame flying forward but thankfully being held fast by the jerking motion of the seatbelt before they could crash into the steering wheel – the hard round object promising to do more damage than just the seatbelt. Danny's frame jerks forward and then slams into the window as the car comes to a rest; both of them then slumping back into their seats.

"Are we…alive?" Danny groans a few minutes later as his fingers reach up and gingerly touch what will become a large bruise on his forehead. "Tony, you okay?"

"Yeah…" Renzulli replies with a small hiss. "What the hell happened!" He demands angrily as he looks at Danny to ensure his passenger is okay. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Danny muses with a soft sigh; sirens being heard in the near distance. "Damn brakes."

But what neither of them know is the whole thing was orchestrated and then filmed by a man bent on personal revenge. The little recording is then sent to a salacious new source – labelled an anonymous sender.

Danny slowly stumbles out of the car and then leans against it just as the first police car arrives. But those that arrive aren't as understanding as he might have hoped.

"HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

"What?" Danny asks as two officers raise their guns and point them directly at him.

"Are you deaf! Hands up!"

"No I'm…" Danny starts only as one of them makes a motion to shoot. "Okay…Renzulli…need you out here…"

"Danny, I'm stuck!"

"Call these guys off!" Danny calls back as he glares at the two officers before them.

"We don't kno…"

"Call Frank Reagan. He can vouch for me being here!" Danny tosses at them before he lowers his arms. "They hurt and if you wanted to shoot you would have! Probably lousy shots anyways!" He tosses back sourly as both officers exchange surprised glances.

"Oh yeah…you'll make one hell of a Detective," Renzulli slightly grimaces as Danny leans back into the busted up police car to see why Renzulli couldn't get out. Danny offers him a smirk as he tries to help unjam the seatbelt keeping Renzulli trapped in the car.

The two officers rush toward the car and peer inside as Renzulli glares up at them. "Stop busting his chops and get me the hell outta this thing!"

Danny steps back as one of the officers pulls a small pocket knife and slices through the seat belt and then helps free the shaken officer.

"What's he doing in the car with you?" The uniformed officer asks Renzulli.

"I lost my bus pass," Danny tosses back in annoyance as the ambulance finally arrives. Knowing that Frank will hear about it from other officers, he quickly pulls his phone and makes a call.

_"Are you and Officer Renzulli okay?" Frank asks in concern._

"Yeah…we're both fine," Danny huffs as he looks at Renzulli who is trying to shoo away the attending medic. "Brakes failed."

_"We should have decommissioned that one a while ago."_

Danny tries to hold back his tongue and be polite, especially in public but a small huff tells Frank that he doesn't believe him.

_"What is it?"_

"Renzulli said he checked the car over a few days ago and it was fine. Plus…ah damn a bunch of people filming. Great now all this will be on social media."

_"That the commissioner's office will deal with. You think someone tampered with the brakes?"_

"Maybe I'm just paranoid."

_"What's going on Danny? No…let's talk later. I'll get started on the brakes."_

"Okay," Danny answers with a heavy sigh as he hangs up and then slowly heads back to Renzulli. "You okay?"

"Yeah a bit sore and some bumps and bruises. You?"

"My hard head's still intact," Danny replies as a medic looms in closer to take a look at the bump on his forehead. Feeling a pang in his shoulder, Danny submits himself to the medic's attention and slumps down onto the stretcher. His gaze narrows as he fixes on the busted up vehicle a few meters away; his mind desperately wanting to know if the brakes were indeed tampered with or they gave up from rigorous wear and tear over the last decade. _Maybe I'm just overly paranoid…_his mind trails off as the NYPD impound truck arrives. Thanks to Danny's quick thinking to call Frank, Frank had taken the liberty of getting a driver he could trust to take the car to an NYPD mechanic he could also trust to give him an honest report – specifically on the brakes and sirens. The truth would come out and they wouldn't like it.

About an hour later, Danny slightly limps into Frank's office; Frank looking up at Danny's appearance in surprise.

"Am I interrupting?" Danny asks softly as Frank puts the phone back down.

"This call can wait," Frank gestures for Danny to sit. "Are you okay?" Frank asks in concern as he gets up to inspect Danny's surface injuries.

"Yeah. Renzulli too, for the most part. Nothing broken. I told him to ram the car on my side as I know he needs to work but um…"

"But an officer is trained to put his life first. You'd have done the same. Danny…you should go to the ER to get checked over."

"I'm okay. I'm just…it was pretty tense there for a few moments. I hope Renzulli doesn't get into trouble."

"I sanctioned the ride along."

"Then I hope you don't get into trouble," Danny retorts as Frank's face softens. "Frank…"

"It's going to be okay Danny. Now…what made you think someone tampered with the brakes?"

Danny shakes his head and looks away, his fingers gingerly touching his throbbing temple. "Gut feeling. Renzulli said he checked that car over a few days ago and I trust him."

"But?" Frank gently goads when Danny hesitates. "Come on Danny."

Since he had no proof that Sonny had even had any odd visitors he goes another route. "When I was with um…McGuiness?"

Frank's expression turns from concern to outright wonder; his large frame leaning back in his chair. "Why?"

"It's just a feeling."

"Did you talk to Detective Rogers?"

"Is he in trouble if I did?" Danny retorts as Frank's lips twist into a small smirk.

"No. Spencer and I are very close and he has a soft spot for you and Jamie. He too was concerned by the visitor McGuiness had that we didn't know."

"Did he find out something about him?" Danny asks eagerly.

"We're trying to get the whole picture before we jump to any kind of final conclusions. As you know…your family history is…"

"Screwed up!"

"Complicated," Frank adds at the same time as Danny; Danny's lips slightly pursing. "He could just be handling some estate issues."

"Estate? What?"

"Financial matters. Or he could be someone else."

"Yes Detective Rogers explained all that to me."

"But it makes sense you'd be jittery after hearing that a man was visiting McGuiness and my top Detective didn't know who he was; I'd be also."

"Where is the car now?"

"With someone I can trust to give me an honest report," Frank tells Danny in truth. "Thank you for telling me so quickly."

"I know what crap social media can be at times."

"Go home now and get some rest."

"I wanted today to be a success," Danny grumbles as he remains in place. "We talked a bit but um…he's a great cop and I just wanted to spend some time with him."

"You'll get to do it again and once you enter the academy and progress there will come times when candidates will have a day to shadow an on-duty officer. I'll request Renzulli."

"That'd be great. Who's um…Larry Abalos?"

"Did you have a run in with him?" Frank inquires as Danny nods in agreement. "He was Joe's mentor in the academy, then his TO and then they remained close friends until Joe's death a few years later. They just…hit it off. What led up to it?"

"I uh…" Danny's voice nervously stammers. "I was kinda teasing with Renzulli and um…said Officer Reagan reporting for duty."

"And he heard."

"I swear it just…I know you said not to mention anything yet and I quickly downplayed it but…but it just kinda came out," Danny sheepishly explains. "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"Larry was very protective of Joe. It's nothing against you. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

"He will," Frank replies with a tight smile. "Now…I want you to go home and rest. As soon as I find something out I'll let you know."

"Okay thanks."

Danny leaves Frank's office and slowly heads for the entrance to the precinct, his mind anxious to know if indeed the brakes were cut and then who it would lead them to. He had tossed out McGuiness but inside his mind there is only one name that comes to the fore – Sonny Malvesky.

XXXXXXXX

"Were you scared?" Jamie asks as he once again sits on Danny's bed, watching his brother as he slowly removes his tee-shirt to reveal an ugly bruise along his right side; the outline on his skin from where his body connected with the side panel of the car upon impact.

"Actually a little," Danny admits as he pulls on a sweatshirt and then slowly eases himself down onto the foot of the bed and looks at his brother in concern. "I'm just glad that we didn't hit anyone."

"Do you think someone actually cut the brakes?"

"I don't know. I hope it was just something faulty. It's an old car…things break down I get it. Look at the pieces of junk that Demarcus's father always has in his garage? Cop cars take a lot and over the years…I don't know."

"Danny…"

"I don't know. Frank has a good mechanic looking at it right now and then we'll know for sure. No point in stressing until then right?"

"Right," Jamie agrees with a small frown. They talk a bit longer until about Danny's harrowing day; Danny taking a shower to clean up a few hours later and then texting Renzulli to make sure he was okay.

"But you do suspect someone."

It was an hour before dinner, Erin was home and the three young people were in the kitchen working on dinner. Danny had briefly recounted his day to her but her question makes both Danny and Jamie stop and look at each other and then her.

"Oh come on, I can tell by the tone in your voice," Erin continues as Danny's lips purse.

"I honestly don't know. I told Frank the same thing. I don't want to point fingers if its just something…mechanical."

"Well I hope that's all it is," Erin states flatly as turns back to her task and Danny's eyes lock with those of his worried brother.

"I hope so too," Jamie whispers as he quickly looks away.

The accident is discussed a bit during dinner but without any specific finger pointing; Frank wanting to stem the tide on any growing agitation between the boys. The talk during dinner is a bit quieter but there is a singular thought being contemplated by them all they couldn't quiet – did someone cut the breaks?

_'You sure you're okay?' _ Linda texts Danny later that night.

_'Yeah. Frank will let me know what really happened with the car. Will worry about it then.'_

_'Liar.'_

Danny's lips slowly twist upward into a soft smile as he pictures her face calling him on his weak comeback. _You should be comfortable talking to someone you love, especially about the tough day to day stuff…building that trust even in smaller things is what will carry you both through until the end._

_'Okay yeah I was worried the crash would be worse. But I am okay. A few bumps and bruises. Renzulli took the brunt but he's okay also. Car's toast.'_

_'Okay thanks for telling me. I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

Danny remembers talking to Erin and asking why girls always wanted to know if guys were 'okay'. '_Sometimes she'll just want to know what you're thinking and other times, if you are hurt she'll just want to know if you're actually okay or hurting. Don't be macho. Just tell her at the time. She's not going to broadcast it. You'd want the same back right?'_

Erin's reply made him chuckle slightly but she was right. If Linda was in an accident, he'd push her for an answer if she said she was just okay or told him not to worry about it. Why not tell her the same back? _Because your lame ass father told you that for a man to share his feelings isn't manly. Forget him!_

But old habits die hard and both of them are still working on fully opening up and trusting others that care about them and only have their best interests at heart. _If you want long term with Linda you need to start slowly building it now. _He had told Jamie that he wants to marry Linda but wonders if asking her before he goes into the academy and she starts nursing school would be wise or they'd be too busy with school and it should wait until after their year was over? _Can we still get engaged and then…ah damn…_

It wasn't going to be an easy decision to make.

XXXXXXXX

"So what did you decide?" Henry asks Jamie early the next day.

"I want to go and see George's daughter," Jamie replies softly as he looks up at Henry with a small frown. "I am expecting the same kind of reception. That she doesn't care but at least I'll know for sure," he answers and then quickly turns away.

"Jamie?" Henry asks as he nears Jamie's tense frame. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No I do it's just…" he pauses before he turns around, finally doing so with a perplexed expression. "What does it cost to um…you know if I wanted to find a home for George? I don't have much money but I want to help him."

Henry's heart instantly sinks into the pit of his soul. Jamie's selfless caring always endears the young man to him even more but the fact that he wanted to go so far to help a kind-hearted stranger was something else entirely.

"It's expensive right?"

"It can be," Henry replies in mild truth.

"Right."

"Jamie, you have a very big heart and that tender, compassion is a reason I love you. But I just worry that you'll become too attached to…"

"Other homeless people when you can't save everyone?" Jamie interjects in haste as Henry's brow furrows but he's forced to nod.

"But you helped us," Jamie reminds him with a small sigh.

Henry pulls Jamie into his arms and hugs him tightly. "Let's wait and see what his daughter has to say."

"Okay," Jamie looks up with a smile as Danny comes walking into the room.

"Morning. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Jamie replies in haste as Danny shrugs.

"How are you feeling today?" Henry asks as he pulls away from Jamie and heads toward Danny, wanting to see how his other would-be grandson was feeling.

"A bit stiff and sore," Danny admits with a firm nod. "Is Renzulli working today?"

"He'll get a day off to recover because our officers need to be in…." Henry starts and then stops as all three males in the room look up at Erin after she had let out a rather audible gasp.

"What is it?" Jamie inquires in haste.

"Yesterday's out of control police car accident is on YouTube."

"What?" Danny asks angrily as he stomps toward her. "What the hell?"

"What is it Danny?" Jamie dares to ask.

"Caption is: Cop and hitchhiker joyride without concern for civilian life or city property. What the f…"

"Who posted that?" Jamie asks in haste as Frank enters the kitchen.

"Did you see this Francis?" Henry asks with an angry hiss as he pulls away and reaches for his phone to call his PR assistant.

Frank looks at the video clip and then at Danny who's jaw grits.

"We weren't joyriding!" Danny hisses angrily.

"People like scandal. Pop's office will prepare an official statement that wil…."

"How will they explain me?" Danny asks as he rubs his slightly scuffed face, Jamie's eyes bouncing from Danny to Frank. "I should say something."

"No," Frank replies with a kind but firm tone.

"But the public…"

"The public doesn't need to know everything," Henry retorts with a small hiss as he reaches for his coat.

"Yeah and what will you say to the damn public?" Danny counters and then recants. "Sorry I'm just…I don't want Renzulli to get into trouble. Frank I don't want this to reflect badly on you. I just…"

"It's going to be okay Danny," Frank tries to assure him.

"The public needs to know only what they need to know. They'll know an officer was taking a car to be decommissioned when its brakes failed. Thankfully the public wasn't hurt and our officer suffered only some minor injuries. The car, which was already a write off will rest in peace," Henry concludes with a lighter note and then frowns. "Francis will get to the bottom of the brake fiasco. I'll see you all later."

"Text when you'll be on TV," Erin tells her father as Frank follows his father and both head out the door and disappear from view.

"Ah damn it!" Danny growls as he throws up the balled up towel into the sink.

"It'll be okay. Grandpa knows how to handle these things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Erin replies with confidence. "His office has had to diffuse a few…"

"Scandals?" Danny interjects with agitation as Erin offers him a kind smile. "Sorry. I just I gotta do something to help with this. Frank can't take the heat for this. I asked for this. I should make it right."

Erin looks at Danny and offers his shoulder a tender squeeze. "You're a Reagan," she whispers warmly as Danny's eyes widen in wonder. "Joe would be proud of you wanting to make this right. But don't worry, grandpa will handle it."

"Okay," Danny agrees with a small smile. "And thank you. I never want to see harm come to this family. Neither of us do."

Erin gives them both a hug and then heads back to the coffee maker.

"Danny," Jamie leans in with a soft whisper.

"It's okay kid," Danny whispers back. "We just have to trust this will work out okay."

"Who could have done this?"

Danny looks at Jamie's face and shakes his head, his jaw hardening. "I don't…know."

"Are you sure?"

XXXXXXXX

A low, evil laugh is heard permeating a small corner of the prison that same morning.

"What the hell are you laughing at Malvesky!" One of the guards not on his payroll snaps as they hover around the table where Sonny was on one of the shared inmate computers, seeing what was making him so happy.

"Just enjoying watching the city's finest in action," Sonny leans back with a smug smile as he puts the clip on replay. "I wonder how your commander in Chief will explain this?"

"Turn that crap off!" One of the guard's bellow.

"Freedom of the press," Sonny grins as he leans back in his chair, his eyes zooming in on Danny's panicked expression as he gets out of the busted up car. "Having fun Danny boy?" He whispers softly, his voice ending with a small hiss. "You haven't seen anything yet. Say hello to Jamie for me. I'll see you both…"

XXXXXXXX

"Saw the buzz on social media this morning," Spencer Rogers tells Frank with a low growl as he walks into Frank's office later that same morning; his phone slamming down on Frank's desk. "Tell me who did this!"

"The commissioner's office is working on it. I have something else for you."

"Frank…"

"Danny has great instincts."

"He does," Spencer resigns as he looks at Frank's expression. "Sometimes I actually forget he's not your blood son because he has you're your instincts. And I mean no disrespect to Joe."

"Spencer I think we've known each other long enough to know that when you pay either Danny or Jamie a compliment with regards to this family, that includes Joseph."

"Always."

"And I appreciate that," Frank answers with a smile. "Danny said the brake lines on the car were cut."

"What? But…"

"And he was right."

"Ah damn," Spencer curses as he the printout results from Frank's NYPD trusted mechanic. "Are you sure?"

"Leon did the inspection."

"And we both trust him."

"We both do," Frank agrees as he leans forward, his hands folding into a tight ball on the top of his desk. "The job wasn't a total botch and anyone else might have just passed it over and said it was a faulty part. However, those brake lines were deliberately cut and that car was deliberately tampered with to ether hurt the man or men inside, the public or make us look like irresponsible fools. I won't tolerate any of those scenarios."

"Son of a bitch," Spencer lightly curses.

"That's…who I want you to find," Frank tells him with a grave tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So just a bit of hurt for Danny and Renzulli but enough for Sonny to enjoy it. Hmm think he'll just stop there? How will Jamie's visit go with George's daughter? What will Spencer find? I hope you liked the brotherly bonding broments and the bonding between the siblings and of course with Frank and Henry. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Confession is Good for the Soul?

**Title: The Guardian – Book II  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – Confession is Good for the Soul?**

* * *

><p>Jamie looks over at Danny as they sit in the back yard; Danny had promised to help him with a few minor repairs on the bike but is now distracted by the morning's events and the flutter of social media comments. Henry's press statement was clear and to the point and Frank had texted him later stating that it would all settle down and that Renzulli wouldn't be reprimanded.<p>

"Think anyone will make a fuss about all this?" Danny asks absently; Erin sitting a few meters away on the back deck – reading.

"I think maybe someone out to make a political statement," she replies with a small shrug.

"Meaning?" Danny tosses back with an impatient snort.

"Meaning just that…someone who might want to show the NYPD as reckless or irresponsible in some way. It's going to be okay. Dad texted us…and then you and said it would be fine."

"Which politician? That Poole guy Frank mentioned a few weeks back?"

"He's actually backing the NYPD right now," Erin replies in truth.

"Okay," Danny sighs as he looks down at Linda's text and frowns. _'I saw it and it sounded…rehearsed. Its okay. I just want to know who cut the damn brakes!'_

_'You know for sure they were cut?' _ Comes her inquisitive response.

_'No. Not yet. Gotta run and help goober here with his bike. Ttylr.'_

Danny puts his phone away and then wanders back to Jamie and helps him tighten a few of the front wheel gears. The menial work actually keeps his mind occupied as does Jamie's chatter about going to meet George's daughter.

"Can we go see mom?"

It was almost a random question but it makes both Danny and Erin stop what they're doing, look up at each other in wonder and then both at Jamie.

"Yeah…of course. When?" Danny asks with a small stammer as Jamie looks up with a heavy frown. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Jamie huffs as he lowers the small wrench in his grasp. "I just feel…maybe all this stuff with George and his family is making me miss her more and more."

"That's understandable," Danny agrees as he gently touches Jamie's arm to make him look up. "We can go anytime we both have a free day," Danny mentions as he looks up at Erin with a small frown. She gives him a look back that expresses the idea that if he wants to ask Jamie right now he can, it was for their mother – she wouldn't be offended.

"Just let me know when okay?"

"Tomorrow?" Jamie asks softly as he casts a nervous glance in Erin's direction and then quickly back down at Jamie. "Or maybe not."

"I think you both should go," Erin finally pipes up. "I know you're worried about asking in front of me and if it's rude not to ask me but dad gave that gift to you both and if you two just want to go alone, go for it."

"Thank you," Jamie replies with a small, nervous smile.

"We'll go tomorrow okay?" Danny tells Jamie as Jamie's face completely relaxes.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

"Ah was wondering who Frank would send," Leon mentions as he looks up from under the hood of an NYPD car as he hears Spencer approaching. "The muscle."

Spencer offers the experienced mechanic a small smile as he approaches and then nods. "We don't want to raise too many alarm bells."

"More insider trouble?" Leon asks in a low tone as Spencer leans in closer.

"That's what we need to find out. Show me what you found."

"Come with me," Leon leads Spencer over to the car that Renzulli and Danny had been riding in the day before. "This thing is pretty old and it would be easy to overlook something you're not specifically told to look for, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"I do. Show me the brakes."

"See here…this is normal wear and tear. Typical fraying and separating on most cop cars that are involved in hundreds of high speed chases and the like. But this…this little cut was done just above this tear and it forced the brake line to pull apart faster."

"Son of a…"

"Oh that's not all. The brake fluid was also drained. Trust me this thing might be old but it was fully stocked with all the juices before I sent it out."

"Who has access to this area?"

"Myself and the other mechanics. If you're askin' me to pick a snitch…don't."

"I am," Spencer interjects in haste. "I've already pulled the security footage but…"

"Here's the thing this car…okay so it passed through a few hands before it hit the road. One of my guys could be the one or it could have been done before and overlooked. As I said…until Frank asked me specifically to take a closer look at the brake lines I would thought it was just old age that finally put this mother of her misery, you know?"

"Yeah," Spencer stands back upright and looks around and then back at Leon with a serious gaze. "Be on the alert. You might have a rat inside your team and when I find him I'm bringing him in no questions asked."

"Copy that."

Spencer takes his leave and then heads back to his desk. He knows there are other things to do and Frank had only put him on high alert – no one else, so as not to arouse too much suspicion if indeed another Templar insider had dared to arise. It would take some time and that slowness agitated him the most.

XXXXXXXX

Later that same night, the five of them sit around the dinner table, talking mostly about the press conference, any fallout and postulating a few theories behind the cut brakes but then letting the conversation die at Frank's urging; the talk turning to more friendly topics like Jamie's bike progress and Erin's new lame summer study partner for the week.

"She's such a moron! She kept arguing that it was statue of limitations," Erin groans as Jamie snickers; Danny looking at his brother in wonder.

"It's statute Danny," Jamie retorts flatly as Danny's eyes playfully narrow at his brother who grins widely and gets Erin's approval.

"_It's statute Danny_," Danny teases Jamie by echoing the same words in a mocking tone, forcing Jamie to grab the last meatball off Danny's plate and quickly pop it in his mouth. "Hey!" Danny tries to protest.

And the once seriously conversation morphs into something fun and playful and the rest of the evening is enjoyed without too much stress. After dinner, Danny asks Henry a few more questions about the press conference and told the eldest Reagan how much it bothered him to have any kind of involvement in putting a negative spin on the NYPD; that family loyalty of course delighting Henry.

Frank soon joins them and Danny then tells them about his plan to take Jamie to visit their mother's gravesite tomorrow since they both had a free day.

"I think that's a great idea. With all that's been going on with George and his family, it's natural that Jamie is missing his mother."

It wasn't that he needed Frank's fatherly approval but somehow to hear him openly back them was comforting more than a mere 'thanks' seemed to offer. In any case, it helped him get some solid sleep that night and put on hold the agitation about the cut brake lines. That agitation would resurface the next day.

XXXXXXXX

"At least it's not raining," Jamie quips as looks out the passenger window as they head toward the interstate and then toward a small suburb nestled on the outskirts of the large city of Philadelphia. It was the area their aunt Amanda and her husband used to live and where Frank had erected the grey granite tombstone for their beloved mother – a small memorial tribute they could visit whenever they wanted.

"No, it's gonna be a nice day. So you sure you want to find George's daughter? She might tell you to take a hike you know."

"I know and I know if someone wanted to tell us about our father I'd…"

"Tell them to take a hike," Danny retorts flatly as Jamie's lips purse.

"Yeah," Jamie frowns as he turns away from Danny and looks back out the window. "I guess I wanted to help George so much because he wasn't like our father, at least from what he told us. Then I found out his son died and…and I still feel sorry for him."

"You've always had a big heart."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's you. I don't know what might happen with the daughter but I doubt she'll be…you know I don't know. Won't know until you…try."

When Danny pauses, Jamie looks up in haste and then sees Danny look back ahead quickly. Jamie's eyes instantly dart over to the side mirror and then back to Danny.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, I'm paranoid."

"Danny…"

"No I am. Since the brake thing…"

"Which you think someone deliberately tampered with," Jamie interjects in haste. "Is someone following us?"

"I don't…know. I think I'm just losing it."

"Do you know this area well?"

"Not well enough to take a detour and still make sure we end up at the same place," Danny replies with a small sigh.

"Wanna go back?"

"No. It's broad daylight. I think it's just me and we'll be okay."

"Danny, you'd tell me if you something right? Like if someone was out to get us for…I don't know. Maybe the adoption thing? Does anyone know about it?"

"Besides Scott and the Reagan's? I think Frank has a guy working on finding…whatever but that's it. Frank trusts him so…"

"Our grandparents are dead right?" Jamie asks with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Right," Danny replies softly; hesitating for a few seconds.

"Danny?"

"I honestly don't know if _all _of them are dead," Danny replies gravely as his eyes glance upward. The car turns off and for a few split seconds his mind settles. However, as he looks back down he fails to discern that there was a car following them – and it's still there.

XXXXXXXX

"Troy? Where are you? And what did you find?"

_"Pittsburgh. A bit closer to home. And…okay so I found Wade's mother. She is dead and I am looking at a copy of her death certificate. It um…"_

"What?"

_"Cause of death was blunt force trauma. He beat her to death Frank."_

"Damn."

_"As I said…this family scares even me."_

"And Wade's father?"

_"And here is the bad news…his trail's run cold."_

"Which means Wade might have known that and…"

_"Either took him out and he's dead too or he hid him away until he could resurface…"_

"At exactly the wrong time," Frank concludes with a heavy sigh. "Troy…we need to find him before I file any paperwork. I don't want him going anywhere near Jamie in a legal sense."

_"I'm on it."_

"And Troy…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Watch your back. In this family even the skeletons can kill you."

_"Copy that."_

XXXXXXXX

"Do you want to talk to her alone? It's okay if you want to," Danny asks Jamie as he gently nudges his brother forward toward their mother's tombstone. Jamie nods and Danny pulls back to a modest distance, his eyes resting on Jamie's tense back for a few seconds before he starts to glance around to see who else was there – watching, if anyone.

Jamie stares at his mother's name and then drops his eyes, his fingers absently plucking a few blades of grass and then tossing them away.

"I wish you were here to um…I met this man named George and he…well he lives on the street and I uh…I want to help him. He's my friend. I know you'd approve and you'd help me find his family. I think Danny thinks I'm nuts," Jamie whispers; not wanting his brother to hear. He looks up at Danny who is texting on his phone and then looks back at the tombstone.

"He's a good man…at least I think so. He was in the war…well a few of them I think but um…his son died. I think his whole family is going to hate me but I have to try. I just…I wish you were here to tell me if I'm doing the right thing. I know Frank and Henry are helping but even sometimes I think they think I'm wasting my time. I just don't want to go to work one day and find George dead on the street. You always said dying alone was the worst way to go. I don't want that."

Danny hears a small sniffle and quickly looks at his brother's tense frame in concern. "Jamie?" He asks softly as Jamie's soft, teary gaze looks up with a small frown.

"I'm okay," Jamie replies with a heavy sigh as Danny comes and sits down beside his brother. "I was telling her about George and his family."

Danny puts his arm around Jamie's shoulders and pulls him close, Jamie's head resting on Danny's shoulder.

"Think she'd back me looking for George's family?"

"I think she'd tell you to be careful and not to expect too much. Or…"

"She'd tell me I'm nuts," Jamie interjects with a small smirk as Danny pokes his brother's side, wrapping his arm around his neck and not letting him go as Jamie lets out a small squeal and tries to squirm away.

"I wish mom was here to keep you in line," Danny teases his brother as Jamie sits back upright and puts on a mock pout. "I just wish she was here to see the stuff she's missed over all the years."

"Yeah like you entering the academy in the fall."

"I wouldn't be Reagan," Danny whispers as Jamie looks at him in remorse. "It's okay," Danny nods firmly as a small lump forms in his throat. "I think about it every day…have since Frank told us he wanted to adopt us."

"I know I keep thinking about the school scholarship. I really don't want to leave all my friends behind."

"I know you don't. Now did you tell mom about the bike?"

"Mom, I got a bike!" Jamie exclaims enthusiastically as he pictures his mother's kind smile looking at him with a loving glance. "Henry said I could have it and he helped me fix it up and Frank helped me paint it. But they also helped me ride it. And they didn't make fun of the fact that I'm seventeen and just learning to ride."

Danny's throat catches once more as Jamie's soft confession concludes with a sad sniffle and he leans in closer to his brother for some added support.

"Yeah but it was great you finally got the support to ride. Mom would have been happy about that."

They linger a bit longer in front of the gravesite, just talking to each other and bringing out a few more fun family highlights of the week.

"How about we go and get a cheeseburger at that place Frank took us to that one time?"

"Okay," Jamie agrees eagerly as they both push themselves up and slowly head toward the car. Once again Danny tries to make a discreet sweep of the area to see who, if anyone was watching them. He doesn't see anyone but that was only because the eyes watching them were carefully hidden.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I think so," Danny retorts with a small chuckle as they slowly pull out of the parking lot. But as he directs the car toward the center of the small suburb, his mind can't help but wonder who's really behind the failed brakes.

XXXXXXXX

"You idiot!" Sonny's voice bellows as he looks for something within striking distance to throw at the guard who looks at him with a heavy frown.

"This…isn't my fault!"

"You're the only one here! I told him…"

"Danny called Frank before I…"

"If I hear that name…" Sonny starts and then calms down as another inmate slowly shuffles past the room they are meeting in. "So Danny whined to Frank and Frank got his best mechanic on it right? Leon the ass kisser?"

"Yes sir," the guard replies curtly.

"Good for Danny…" he pauses as his fist tightens. "At least tell me you paid Vickers in cash!"

"Paid in cash. Anyone who looks for a transaction won't find one and if they even think to look at mine, it will just look like it was a mortgage payment. Don't worry."

"I'll worry when I can make sure no fingers point back to me! Got it?" Sonny growls before he turns and walks away a few feet. "Tell Shawn to take care of Vickers."

"But…"

"What? I know how this works Darren! Frank will put a trusted detective on it and that guy will ask for the security footage and they'll see Vickers tampering with the damn car! I want him taken care of and I want it to look like a real accident!" Sonny turns back with an angry hiss. "I want their snooping to lead them to a dead end! Literally!"

"It might be too late."

"It's never too late. That bum lives alone. They'll ask who his friends where and we both know Shawn has covered his ass. You do the SAME!"

"Sonny…"

"You do the same or else that little video from last New Year's Eve will be up on YouTube faster than you can blink!" Sonny leans in and sneers at the crooked prison guard. He pulls back with a curse and then turns and heads toward the entrance to the small room and exits. The corridor was one of the few with a faulty camera; something Sonny had taken much advantage of since his incarceration.

Sonny heads back into the common area and then plunks himself down at one of the prison's community computers. He opens a twitter account he had made under a fake name of course. It was private, location disabled and with only two private followers.

He looks at the tweet sent to him, _'babysitting in the city of brotherly love'_

"Philadelphia? What the hell are they doing there?" Sonny mutters to himself in an undertone as his eyes narrow. He leans back in his chair and stares at the screen. "I need a new NYPD Insider…one that'll tell me exactly what those two are up to and take out anyone loyal to Frank Reagan who stands in my way."

A new deadly mission suddenly surfaces; one Sonny will delight in.

XXXXXXXX

"You found something?" Frank asks Spencer as he enters his office later that same afternoon.

"I think so. Two mechanics were the last to touch the car but I think it's…"

"Officer Ed Vickers?" Frank looks at the picture of the man on his desk and then up at his most trusted detective. "You sure? He's never had a run in with anyone."

"I don't know. I'll know more when I go and talk to him."

"Tread carefully Spencer, I want this guy but I want the right one."

"I'm very subtle," Spencer retorts; eliciting an instant laugh from Frank.

"Like a bull in a china shop," Frank counters. "Let me know what you find."

"Will do."

Frank watches Spencer leave and then looks at the calendar on his desk. _Boys to Philadelphia. _ As much as he knows the boys can take care of themselves, he still wonders how they are and if they are on their way back home. But just before he can call Danny to check on them, one of his officers knocks on the door and he's needed in the field.

_I'm sure the boys are fine, _his mind ponders as he leaves his office. But he makes a mental note to text them when he's back.

XXXXXXXX

"How is it?"

"As good as I remember," Jamie answers with a wide grin as they sit in a small booth in the busy diner. Danny's protective agitation had subsided long enough for him to enjoy his lunch and his brother's seemingly endless chatter. But as his plate starts to become more and more bare, his eyes glance upward a bit more frequently, checking everyone who comes in the front door to the diner to see if there was anyone he might know and have reason to worry about.

So far everyone who came in the front door, seems harmless. But he was only watching one door – not giving too much thought to the door in the back.

"Well…I guess we should head back. A few hours on the road and then dinner."

"Alright I gotta go before we go," Jamie tells Danny as he pushes himself up from the table and heads for the back of the diner.

During that time Danny pulls his phone and texts Frank.

_'Just finished a late lunch. Jamie's in the can. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. See you tonight. Danny.'_

Danny puts his phone away and then looks around the diner and then twists himself around to face the back, waiting for his brother.

Jamie finishes washing his hands and then heads for the paper towel dispenser, his mind wondering what his day with Scott would be like tomorrow when they go looking for George's daughter. However, his mind is so distracted that he fails to ascertain any danger upon exiting the bathroom until it's too late.

"Mmmph!" Jamie tries to call out as a large hand covers his mouth and drags him back into the shadows just as Danny turns around and looks at the dimly lit hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yikes! So more brotherly bonding and I wanted them to go and see their mother's grave and confess a few personal things. There will be another time when Danny will open up a bit more also. The side plots with Sonny/Spencer and Troy thicken and I hope you're all enjoying that also! But yikes some danger for Jamie. Purported by Sonny or someone else? Hmmm please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
